The girl back home
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: In the army, soldiers had their lovers back home. But Jack Morrision's stood along side him in the fight. In a mission gone wrong he lost her in the blink of an eye. Years later at the beginning of Overwatch, he finds her again but she's not the woman he remembers.
1. Chapter 1

The girl back home.

Jack Morrision was seventeen when he joined the army and twenty two when he joined the governments secret plot called Overwatch. He left the family farm in Indianna and joined the fight against the Omnics. He was know stuffed in the back of a van at the age of twenty four with three men and a woman one was his best friend Gabriel Reyes.

"You with us Morrision?" Commander Jackson chuckled.

"Sorry Sir, I wasn't pay attention," Jack admitted hearing Reyes chuckle next to him.

"Asking if you has a girl at home?" one of them questioned, it was Thompson.

Jack felt a pain in his chest at the question, he reached into his breast pocket pulling out a photo. "Had one..."

"What you do?" Thompson questioned, "Slept with one the girls on your base."

Jack unfolded the picture smiling down at the picture on his lap, him and the girl looked like a picture from the coer of one those stupid romance movies. He was leant back against a battered Jeep, dressed in dirt stained jeans and a blue flannel shirt his arms crossed across his chest. The girl was knelt on the bonnet of the jeep her arms thrown around his shoulders resting her head against his.

Her skin was pale but slightly brozen from the sun, her golden hair which fell in natural curls held up in a ponytail with a bright blue ribbon, leaf green eyes sparkled in the light, "I wish... I did..." Jack whipered.

Gabriel leant over his shoulder letting out a low whistle, "Gorgeous that one," he nudged Jacs shoulder, "What happened?"

Jack unhoulstered his assualt rifle and removed the dog tags wrapped around the handle, the ream never asked they assumed they were his grandfathers, "MIA assumed KIA about three years ago."

"Shit..." Thompson hissed.

"Twenty one..." Jack mumbled.

"Sorry mate," Gabriel told him.

A hand plucked the picture out of Jacks hand Ana Amari, who been silent this entire time looking closely at the picture, "How long ago was this taken?"

"We were seventeen, just before we were deployed for the first time. My parents and her mum thrw us a party," Jack answered.

"You both look so happy," Ana smiled giving him the photo back.

"We were..." Jack stated.

"Hey, I thought only the family got the dog tags," Thompson stated.

"Oh shut up Thompson," Gabriel snapped, "Leave him alone."

"What about you then Reyes?" Thompson snapped.

"Got my mum and sisters thank you," Gabriel told them.

Jack clenched his hands around the tags couldn't help but think back to when he was given these.

'Jack wassilent the entire car journey to the Johnsons home, he was allowed leave for the funeral. Not like they had anything to bury they never found her body. He was being sent to some specialist division soon.

His mum said that the reason Mrs Johnson had the funeral was closure. Jack threw a fit not wanting to go fuck sake they heard what happened to her squad over the comms. It was horrible, simple recon hostages that had been taken. Her squad was ambushed all killedm her body vanished.

Her voice her last words still clear in his mind, 'Tell him... Oh Lord... Tell Jack... I love...' Then her comms went dead.

Her tags had been ripped from her neck left behind in the fight.

"We are here kid," his dad told him.

Jac looked down at himself dressed in full military uniform, he sighed as he placed the cap on his head stepping out the car. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be at the funeral. She was alive, they had no proof she was dead.

He looked around at the family and friends who gathered to say goodbye, "Jack," a voice sounded beside him as he stepped into the Johnson's house. He ignore the for sale sign in the garden, Mrs Johnson stood a good foot and a half shorter than him her hazel eyes red from crying.

"Mrs Johnson," he forced a smile.

"Come with me son," she held out her shaking hand.

He followed her throughout the house it was just her now both daughter and husband gone. Mr Johnson was killed in the Omnic Crisi when he was three. She lead him through the house up to the bedrooms.

He froze as they stood outside, her bedroom, 'Victoria Johnson' written across the door.

They both left in a rush that morning her bed was left unmande and both sets of pjs on the floor. A wall was covered in all the photos she had taken when they were on tour and when they were back in high school.

"Mrs Johnson," Jack whispered,

She pulled a chain from around her neck smiling softly at him, "She would want you to have these."

In his hands sat Victoria's dog tags, he felt his heart stop. She wasn't coming home.

"I want you to take what you want," Mrs Johnson told him indicating to the photos.

"Thank you," he clenched them in his hands as he watched her eave before he dropped down onto the bed as Mrs Johnsons closed the door behind herself. A sob wrecked his body as he clutched the tags .

She's gone.'

"MORRISION!" Commander Jackson yelled jolting him from the memory, "I need yoou focused."

"Sorry sir," He responded.

The dessert rolled past them, it was similar to were he was stationed before Overwatch. Like were he lost her.

"You Understand this mission is vital to Overwatch standing," Jackson told them, "The Military has been tracking this Talon group for months, you would think with us still fighting the Omnics people would group together." He looked over the four of them, "You four are the best in your classes, this is why you were chosen. this group is knownfor human trafficing. The largest on this content. The mission is to get into the compound, check to see if there is any prisoners, set the bombs around the perminiter, takeout the top five and bring them back and the blow that shit hall to hell."

"Understood sir," the four responded.

The van came to a halt they heard the voices outside, "Check the shipment."

"Reyes," Ana whispered.

"On it," He told them as he crouched infront of the flap as a hand moved it aside. They saw a man dressed like them looking into the van, Gabriel slammed the enemies pressure points, knocking the the man out dragging him into the van stealing his ID as he jumped out.

"All clear," Gabriel yelled.

"Let 'em in then," The voice ordered.

"Round the back into the garage we will unload it later."

The four now sat in silence waiting for it to stop again, they continued after the van stopped. Reyes was instructed to take out the top five, Jack and Ana to find any prisoners, Thompson and Jackson set up the bombs.

Thirty minutes they set there watches, Ana and Jack were first ones out as Reyes raidoed in, "Oh this is too easy they are all in the room."

"Don't get cocky Reyes," Jackson ordered.

Jack followed Ana around the wall, Garage, Barracks, Holding cells, Armoury, then the fifth building was were the Masters lived "We have a clear line to the holidng cells," Ana told him. The holding cells sat in the centre of the compund Masters and Barracks to the right, Armoury and Garrage to the left.

'Her laughter filled the Apple Orchard of his fathers farm, looking up at the apple ree above he saw Victoria laying on one of the thick branches.. "Come on Jack," She called down to him.

He stretched his arms up before grabbing hold of the low branch pulling himself up to sit next to her. The silver dog tags hung between her breasts tucked under the tank top. He leant over her pulling the chain out of her top.

"I don't want to go back," She told him as they watched the sunset through the trees, "I'm scared this is the last time I will se this."

"Eight months," Jack smiled at her.

"I don't know Jack," She whispered, "You think you can serve two tours and then come home and settle down...?" She questioned.

Jack grinned widely at her reaching into his back pocket, "I was going to wait until we got back but..." he pulled out the velvet boox from his pocet, "If I get to settle down... I want to do it with you."'

They watched the guards that stood outside the holding cells change, Ana strode forward head held high. They picked a good day the compound was pratically empty.

"Boss wnats the prisioners," Ana told them.

"Boss moved them yesterday exect for the special one," one of the guards stated, before a digusting grin spread across his face, "Unless the boss wants another round with her again."

"Wait..." The other one said, his eyes on Ana then moving to Jack, "We all moved the prisoners yesterday. It was in Mondays memo?"

"What you're numbers?"

Eighteen minutes.

"Look we heard him wrong alright," Jack snaped, "Look the boss is annoyed as it is jsut give use the girl and we will be off."

"Numbers."

The first one lean forward his eyes sweeping across the uniforms, "These our old uniforms..." His eyes widened, "These aren't ours..." He fumbled for his walkie talkie.

Ana grabbed the second one around the back of the neck throwing him down to the ground slamming her knees into his back. Whilst Jack grabbed hold of the walkie talkie crushing it in his hand he slammed the guards face into the wall watching him slump to the ground.

"Reyes," Ana spoke into the comm device, "You might want to hurry up. We might have a problem."

"What is it Amari?" Jackson asked over the comms.

Jack fished the keys of the mans belt, "It seems like they moved the girls yesterday sir. They mentioned only one prisoner remaining. It sounds like the Masters have a toy sir."

Reyes made a grunting sound before they heard the crash, "Well aren't you a sick bastard."

"Amari, Morrison," Jackson ordered, "Grab this woman she might know something."

"Sir," They both replied switching off there comms.

Jack flinched as the smell hit him with force as they opened the door, the smell of a mix been sex, bleach and human fluids hit him making him feel sick. The hallways was small and long with twelve doors running down the side, "Morrision," Amari slipped past him, "This girl you can't go shouting at a sex slave, she'll cry try to please you... we can't loose focus here. The UN believe's Overwatch is what the world needs and we need to prove that."

"I understand," he replied.

Jack followed her down the hallway looking into one of the rooms as they went, mattresses all stuffed together on the floor pushed into a corner moth eaten blankets thrown on top of them. They all looked like thye housed more than one girl in each room, but he remembered back to the debriefing they told them that this Talon group sold more than 100 girls a month.

"This must be it," Ana sighed, she was right Jack could hear the shufflinf about in the room, small whimpers of pain along with the rattling of chains.

"Ana," Jack hissed.

"I know," She replied as she removed her mask and helmet allowing her long black hair to fall down around her as she fiddled with the lock, the door suddenly swung open crashing against the wall, the woman screamed in fear.

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'LL DO ANYTHING PLEASE!" the woman cried the chains rattled more.

Ana stepped into the room speakin, "It's ok... oh... No..." Jack pushed in behind her, "JACK DON'T!"

Golden hair fanned out on the bed around her, soft heart shape face, full lips, cute button nose and when her eyes open filled with tears his heart stopped.

Victoria Johnson's green eyes looked up at him.

'Green had slowly become his favourite color, though everyone still thought it was blue. Only because it it reminded him of her. His favourite dress that she was wore was the dark green one that ended just above her knees showing her strong calfs and a scoop neckline showing off the curve of her breasts.

He wore a deep green button up shirt to match the dress rolling up his sleeves showing off his guns that made any girl blush. She was tucked up against his side starring up at him as they walked through the hallway through his home, she smiled widely up at him making his heart flutter.

"You look lovely," he whispered to her.

She tilted her head down down her cheeks flushed brightly, "Thank you."

"Oh don't you to two look a picture," his mother smiled at them both camera in her hand.

Jac swirled them around to look at hs mum who held the camera up, the picture was taken with his head on her shoulder his arms wrapped around her waist her blonde hair flying out around her. Pretty pink cheeks, her eyes sparkled along with his both had giant smiles on there faces.'

It was his favourite picture along with the one in his breast pocket, he pinned that one up above his breast pocket. Jack didn't remember storming out of the holding cells, or across the compound he remembers storming into the building that held the Masters. Past reyes who was tying up the Masters making them ready for transport they were being shipped to America to stand trial in front of the World Board for there crimes. Overwatch was taking out groups like this all across thr world at the moment, Overwatch was soon going to be revelead to the world to fight against the Omnic Crisis. They needed all the Governments support and this was how to do it. Even with the Omnic Crisis sick bastards like this was still happening.

He grabbed one of the masters startling Reyes as he slammed the Master into the wall, "YOU SICK!" He slammed his fist into the Masters face over and over again.

"JACK!" Gabriel yelled grabbing hild of his collar ripping him off the man, "Jack what is your problem!"

"Commander Jackson! Morrision has... the girl sir... It's Victoria Johnson," Ana told them.

The line was silent for a few moments before Thompson hissed, "Holy shit..."

Gabriel looked at Jack concern written across his face, "Mate you ok?"

"Are the bombs planted commander?" Jack asked glaring at the blood on his knuckles.

"Waiting on you, Reyes and the scum," Jackson replied.

"Kets get moving then," He told Gabriel grabbing hold of two of the Masters dragging them behind him as he stormed out of the Masters chambers.

"Jack," Gabriel tried to grab his attention.

"Gabe," Jack growled as he threw the two men into the back of the van, Jackson had drove it round to the front not caring about the few men left on this place running around in a panic, Jack helded Gabriel with the last theww, "Don't."

"No Jack, you snapped," Gabriel told him, as they walked round to the front of the van pulling themselves into the front seats. Jackson slammed the the van into gear and they took off into the dessert.

"Want to explain what happened back there?" He questioned.

Jackson, Jack and Gabriel had the front seats whilst Victoria, Ana and Thompson sat in the back. Victoria was only dressed in a ratty dressed that looked like a potateo sack over her body, she brought her knees up to her chest burrying her head into them. Ana had an arm wraped around her whispering to her it will be alright.

She looked up for a second catching his blue eyes in the mirror, "Commander I'm..." Jack started not able to take his eyes of her, "The bastards hurt her."

She flinched.

"It's alright," Ana smiled, "You're going home."

"Home?" She looked confused.

"Jack she's been locked up for three years," Gabriel reasoned with him, "Give her time."

"Commander our we?" Thompson questioned.

"Yes blow it to hell," The commander ordered.

Thompson slammed his hand don on the button sending the compound up in a cloud of smoke. They were silent for the entire drive home, the only sound that filled the van was the Masters groaning in the back.

'"Jack ?" She questioned looking up at him.

He had proposed, they ship out in the morning, this is there last deployment then they will come home, get married then settle down on Morrisions famiy farm.

"Just thinking," He grinned at her as he turned his back to his bedroom window.

"Come on," She yawned, "0600 hourd we have to be up and out of here."

Jack just grinned jumping into the bed next to her, slinking one arm aound her waist pulling her closure to his chest he nuzzled into her throat making a set of giggles erupt from her throat.'

That was the last time he remebered her laughing, or smiling that brightly. In the army they were first lietuenants, they were proffessional in the army not lovers.

"Morrision," Thompson woke him up.

Glancing around he saw that they were at the airbase, rubbing his eyes he thought he must have been asleep for atleast eight hours at least. Looking around again he noticed he was the only one in the can.

"Commander thought it was best if you sleep, saying you must be in shock," Thompson was a year younger than him but looked a lot younger.

"Thanks kid," Jack smiled, "Where is she?"

"Ana took her into her quartres on the aircraft to get cleaned up."

"She's alive... it wasn't a dream."

Victoria stood under the spray of water looing blankly at the wall, unknowing what to do for so long was used to commands dictating her every move. She went to go pick up a bottle of shampoo but flinched back knocking herself into the glass door of the shower, she let out a startled cry as her feet slipped out from under her and she crashed on the shower floor knocking down the shelf as she went.

"Victoria," A voice sounded from the door, she turned her head seeing it was the woman that Jack came in with.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," her eyes welled with tears fearing of the repercussions of this.

"Hey," Ana smiled at her, ignoring that the girl had no clothes on at all and looked like a puppy left out in the rain for too long. Ana opened the shower door with a towle in hand turning off the water, "You ok?"

"I... I think so," She whispered allowing Ana to wrap the towel round her, "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok," Ana coxed her up to her feet, "Let's get you in some clothes."

Victoria made a small sound at the back of her throat, "I don't deserve this..."

"Of course you do, all humans need basic things clothes is one of them," An continued letting the girl sit down on her bed.

"But... I'm not..." Her green eyes welled up with tears, "I don't understand... I want Jack..."

"You remember him?"

Victoria nodded slightly, "He was safe... he was home... but I only know Jack..."

Ana sat down next to her taking the small hands in hers smiling, "Jack is an old friend of yours, my dear."

"He won't hurt me... like the Masters... will he..." Victoria questioned.

Ana smiled warmly at Victoria brushing the blonde hair back, "No Jack will never harm you sweetheart, shall we get you dressed."

Victoria didn't say anything watching Ana as she walked around the room collecting a pair of black trousers and a white tanktop along with a simple set of white cotton underwear. Ana set the clothes down next to hr, watching the girl fidget looking between the clothes and her, "Am... I allowed?"

Ana felt guilty, this girl has only known one life style for years and was struggling with the basic idea of having her own freedom to do what she wants. "Of course, whenever you are given clothes you may get dressed."

"Am... Am..." Her green eyes welled up int ears, before she burst into sobs, "I'm sorry," she wailed.

Ana sat down on her other side gathering the girl into her arms stroking back the wet hair whispering to her it softly, when someone knocked on her door. "Yes?" Ana called, listening to Victoria's sobs turn into quiet whimpers.

The door slid open revelaing Jack on the other side, "Everything alright?"

Ana nodded her head as Victoria pulled away from Ana, her green eyes locked onto Jacks blue ones. Jack slowly stepped into the room, he couldn't help but smile widely at her, "Vicky do you remember me?"

She blinked in confusion scrambling back for a second holding the towle tightly to her chest, "Jack...?"

"Yes," He breathed a sigh of relife walking further towards her standing at the edge of the bed.

"I only remember your name..." She whispered, "I can't..." she looked terrified he hated that look, "I'm sorry..."

"Hey," He knelt down in front of her, "It's alright... I wanted to return something to you."

She tilted her head to the side, "But... pets... don't have possessions they our possessions."

"Vicky no," He told her holding out her metal dog tags, "You aren't a pet Vicky."

"Then what am I?"

Ana looked between the two noticing Victorias eyes fluttering across his face as she sat up on her knees so she was level with him, then shrinking down a bit. "A Human being Vicky," he gently placed the dog tags round her neck, "These were once yours."

With one hand she reached up brushing her fingers across the tags, "Mine?"

Jack smiled widely at her, "Yours... you never took them off even when we weren't on duty."

"Oh..." She whispered.

"Everything ok though Ana?" Jack suddenly stood feeling his heart break as she flinched back.

"Yes just getting her dressed then to come down to the mess hall, we will be taking off soon correct?" Ana asked.

"Masters never allowed me to have clothes, they dressed me... if they didn't dress me... I was not allowed to have them..." She whispered.

"You can get dressed Vicky," He told her.

She blinked a few times, "I only let you call me Vicky... Didn't I?"

The grin on Jacks face alone brightened up the room, "More of I was the only one to call you Vicky and anyone else other than family..."

"You threatened to punch?" She questioned.

"Yes... Would it help more if... one of us dress you?" Jack questioned.

She twisted the tags in her fingers rubbing her fingers across the worn metal before she nodded her head, Ana and Jack both shared a look over her head this was going to be difficult they knew this.

"Ok," Jack gulped, "Up you get."

She pratically jumped out of her seat to stand in front of him, he noticed the order made her happy. His own heart broke at this, she never liked taking orders he remembered once when he ordered her down from the apple tree in his fathers orchard she threw an apple at him. Her aim was always true and had smacked him square in the head.

'The sun had started to set over the Orchard, Jack had spent the good last hour searching for Victoria who had vanished from his sights. But her giggling filled the air around him as he looked up above him.

She sat a few branches high above his head, swinging her legs back and forth a large smile on her face eatting an apple that she had plucked off the tree.

"Come on Vicky," He groaned, "Ma's made her home made pie. I want dinner, Mum won't start without you."

"Oh poor lil Jacky," She grinned widely down at him bouncing the half eatten apple in her hand.

"Victoria Belladonna Johnson, get your butt out of that tree," He ordered glaring at her.

He froze watching he lips tilt up into a pretty smirk, "Oh really Morrision, trying to order me about."

"Come on Vicky," He groaned, "I just want dinner."

"Come get me Morrision," She grinned as she chucked the apple down at him hitting him square in the temple.'

"Vicky, you can get dressed on your own," He told her.

"Oh ok..." she tilted her head again smiling softly at him before her smiled dropped, "If you are sure."

"Yes, you need to get dressed so you can come eat lunch," He smiled at her.

She turned from him towards the clothes dropping the towel as she did, Jack made out a choked sound as she stood in front of him completely naked. Ana on the other hand could not help but laugh at Jacks reaction his eyes nealy blew out of his head. She was dressed in moment now standing back in front of him. Her eyes slightly glazed as in waiting for an order, "Vicky you don't take orders alright?" He tried to reason with her.

"But... Orders... the World has to have Order..." She whispered tilting her head down.

Jack sighed knowing this was going to be difficult for him.

The day passed with no more events, Victoria was given a cabin inbetween Jacks and Anas since the boss thought it would be a better for her to be close to the both of them. She was to be questioned when they got back to Overwatch HQ.

That night Victoria laid inert on her bed, confused about the comfort that she had been given overhearing the man Jack called Gabriel say that Jac can't get to close. She had been brainwashed by Talon, they don't know what she can do.

'Victoria struggled against the hands that held her down, tears streamed down her face as she was forced to her knees in front of these men. They attaced and ambushed her squad, she watched them die all of them died because she couldn't react fast enough. She screamed for Jack as they stuffed the cloth into her mouth wishing somebodys comms was still on.

"She's a pretty one," The first man chuckled cupping her chin forcing her head up, his fingers danced across her jaw.

"Think she could be the one?" One the other men asked.

"What to test the new mind controlling drug?" He chuckled, "It would be nice to see if it works, this one seems a real fighter."

She ripped her face away from his hold twisting her body out from under her, shooting her leg out she caught him in the upper thigh. The man grunted landing hard on the ground not that far away from her. The shouting above her head became white noise, as she threw her body up to land on her feet, swinging her leg in an upperward arch catching the other one in the stomach sending him back a few steps.

She screamed into the gag as the foot she was standing on was tugged out from under her, she landed on the plush carpet with a bang. She groaned tilting her head side to side, feeling the pain shot through her head.

"Yeah really fighter," the second one scoffed as he slammed his boot down onto her stomach, readying a needle with some yellow liquid filled.

"I think we should explain to the little woman what it does," The first one chuckled getting back to his feet.

"This is Talons new mind controlling drug," the second one leant down brushing the needle across her skin, "Sort of makes you numb all over..." He jabbed the needle into her neck, "We are in testing stages, seeing if we can control someone with this... you will be the perfect test subject."

She chanted Jack over and over in her mind, as the needle drained the liquid into her neck his voice becme fuzzy in her mind. The liquid felt as if it was burning her veins as it passed through her, "It will keep you subdue to say," The voice above her told her.

"Keep you like a pet to say," the other voice chuckled.

Jack, please Jack. Ran through her mind, bright blonde hair sparkling blue eyes her Jack. Her Jack will save her, she tried to fight it. It hurt so much. It was like a voice whispering to her, no commanding to her to give in.

"She seems to be fighting this," The second voice sighed, her vision blurred she couldn't see anything above her, "Another dose."

"No we shouldn't," the first voice said, "They said it was dangerous."

"So what we kill her with it," another needle jabbed into her, she screamed into the cloth in her mouth. She screamed again thrasing in the hold her mind was going fully numb, Jack... who was Jack ... he was safe... he... home...'

Ana woke up to the sound of whimpering and crying, she reached under her pillow for her pistol stepping out of her bed moving closure to her door. The crying was coming from Victorias room, when she relaised it was Victoria.

Stepping out of her room she crossed the sport area and moved into Victorias room, her heart broke seeing tears streaming down the girls face as she slept. Twisting and turning in the bed trying to get away from the inviisble beasts that plagued her memory. "Jack..." She mumbled in her sleep.

Ana stepped closure placing the pistol down on the bedside table knowing there was no threat, sitting on the edge of the bed she gently pulled the covers down from Victoria as she the woman continued to mumur Jack in her sleep. Ana reached down wiping a hand across her brow, Victoria reached out grabbing hold of her wrist her green eyes shot open.

"A-ana... I-I'm Sorry... I-I...D-d-didn't..." She whispered.

Victorias body continued to shake as Ana gathered her up in her arms, "Come on lets try get you back to sleep," Ana smiled walking out the room and over anohter door opening it without asking for entry.

Jack bolted up right as he watched Ana walk into his room with Victoria curled in her arms whimpering softly, "Everything ok?"

Ana sat down on the bed next to Jack with Victoria in her arms, the woman already seemed to have calmed down as Ana whispered to her, Jack pushed himself up in the bed brushing her blonde her back out of her face. Her green eyes looked up at his as she whispered in a tired voice, "Jack."

"I'm here Vicky..." He smiled down at her.

"They tried to make me forget..." She whispered.

"It's ok Victoria," Ana whispered stroking the blonde hair watching the woman for a moment before she herself let out a yawn, "You will remember soon."

Victoria shifted slightly off Anas lap into the small gap between Ana and Jack taking his hand in her own resting down in the gap. "Can... can I stay?"

"Of course," he smiled looking over at Ana seeing she had already fallen asleep, her hand tightened around his own resting her head down on his pillow.

"Jack... I don't remember you much..." She whispered her eyes fluttering close, "But your... your safe... your home..."

Her breathing soon leveled out and she was asleep, Jack moved down to the bed so his face was leveled with her own. He lifted his hand up wiping away the stray tears gently placing the hand down on her waist resting his temple against her own.

"Your home," he whispered to her sleeping form.

AN: This went on alot longer than I was planning to, this came from an idea of Jack having a girl back at home then I went no... he lost his girl or thought he did. I love Ana shes like so perfect and acting like the mother to Victoria. I might plan to have this go on for a long series like all the way up to the fall, so ending the Omnic Crisi and through the rebellion of Overwatch. Jack, Gabriel, Ana and Angela our like my total favourite characters in Overwatch.

Depending how people sees this depends if I continue I know a friend of mine who has read this before I posted it loved it so yeah.

Love

Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

Ana sat in the medical wing outside one of the patients room a few days later, listening to the doctors inside. Reyes sat across from her on the other seat, he was here to support Jack nothing else. Victoria was inside being checked up on, Jack wasn't meant to be in there it was sensitive information but the moment Victoria started to scream and cry the doctors allowed Jack to sit with her as hey took blood samples.

"How has she been?" Reyes gruff voice tore Anas eyes from the window.

"Why do you care, Reyes?" Ana questioned lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Morrision's work effect will change because of her," He stated, "If the girl is unwell Morrision will be in a panic mode won't think straight and get shot on the battlefield."

"She is a good kid Reyes," Ana snapped at him.

"Good Kid or not," Reyes growled at her, "She was locked up as a sex slave for three years whilst Morrision threw himself into the special enhancement program. Now she turns up and throws the perfect golden boy..."

"Reyes, Insult the girl one more time I won't threaten to hit you," She growled.

"I would be careful of that Amari, you don't want to be threatening your new commander," Commander Jacksons voice sounded at the end of the hallway as he strode down with a tall woman dressed in a suit.

"So you have made the decision then," Reyes smirked at them.

"Yes Mr Reyes or should we say Commander Reyes, we believe you are the best to lead this squad," Jackson told them smiling proudly at them, "I would like to introduce you both to Gabrielle Adawe, Secretary General to the united nations. Founder of the Overwatch program."

"Pleasure to meet you both, I was expecting to see Lieutenant Morrision here?" She questioned.

Reyes pointed to the glass window, "He's in there with Victoria Johnson."

"Yes the woman of the hour," Adawe smiled, "I take it you have read her file?"

Reyes nodded looking at Amari, "Brilliant soldier."

"Yes she is, we were hoping after she is all checked out that she will join Overwatch as well."

"What?" Reyes jumped to his feet eyes wide, "Madame Secretary I understand you think this is..."

"No I do not think this is necessary Commander Reyes so please sit down," Her voice was stern no room for arguments, "It was Lieutenant Morrisions request, that she joins and he will stay as well, if she is not allowed to stay he will go home and not step foot back on this base."

"Jack," Gabriel growled under his breath.

"I think she will bring an excellent view to Overwatch as well, once she is fully healed," Adawe smiled at them both, "There will be a meeting tomorrow, in front of the world. Ms Johnson will be revealed to be alive and I will then introduce Overwatch to the world."

Gabriel and Ana nodded there heads understanding watching as the Commander and Secretary General walk back down the hallway out of sight, "Think this is a smart move?" Ana questioned.

"What revealing the girl to the world, no, revealing us to the world, no," Gabriel grumbled in return.

Victoria clung to Jack as she sat on the hospital bed, green eyes flickered to the man in the White lab coat sitting across from her. The doctors had already taken her blood sample, scans and checked her womanly parts.

Jack held her hand as the doctor started to speak, "Our you sure you want Mr Morrision here, Miss Johnson?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes."

The Doctor sighed, "Miss Johnson, how much do you remember from your time with Talon?"

Victoria shifted within her seat looking down at her lap, "I remember... i remember being shared a lot... men laughing above me... I just..."

"Did you want them to be happy?" He questioned.

"What type of question is that," Jack snapped, "Of course she didn't."

"Yes..." She whispered, "I wanted to... i..."

"Miss Johnson, how did you please these men?" The Doctor asked.

"Normally, on my knee," She whispered, "They said... I pleased...them when I was on my knees..."

Jack was shaking in anger hearing this.

"Miss johnson, we believe that you were a test subject for a new drug Talon has been experimenting on," The Doctor told her.

Jack had enough at this point as he kicked his chair back turning round and slamming his fist into the wall, Victorias screech was followed by the door slamming open. Gabriel and Ana stood in the doorway before Ana rushed over to Victoria gathering the shivering girl in her arms, whilst Gabriel moved to Jack.

"Jack," Gabriels voice was low, "Stand down soldier."

Jack looked at the hole he had just made in the wall, then back to Victoria who had buried her head in Ana's shoulder whilst continuously whispering, 'sorry' over and over again.

"Shit," Jack hissed storming out the room.

Gabriel looked down at Victoria feeling guilty for her, she generally did look broken, "I'll go after him."

The room was silent for a few moments, the Doctor didn't look as startled as people would have expected him to be, "Please continue..." Victoria's voice was soft.

"The drug," The doctor continued, "Seems to be blocking certain signals to the brain, in tun enhancing your need to please people. Making you to say mindless in need to follow commands, without a command you're mind will not understand how to function. on top of that it seems to be blocking your long term memory as well as an influx in hormones. Other than that your body is fine, slightly underweight but fine."

"So what about the drug in her system?" Ana questioned.

"That is all up to miss Johnson," He stated.

"Me?" She questioned.

"Yes," The doctor smiled, "The drug seems to have adapted to your system, if we change your system your cells will fight off the drug. We believe subjecting you to a few tests will help you regain control as you would say."

Ana froze, "They want to put her through the same thing as Jack, don't tell me they are?"

"Mr Morrision seems to have made a deal with the Secretary General, Madame Secretary believes that Miss Johnson will be a perfect candidate. One solely trained by Overwatch."

Jack slammed the door to his quarters closed behind him, he yelled something as he kicked the chair at his desk across the room. He couldn't get the imagine of her chained to that thing they called a bed out of his mind.

She didn't deserve this, Secretary General gave him the option she goes through the enhancement experiments he did or they go home. He chose to stay, he should have chose home.

"Jack," Gabes voice stopped him from destroying more of his room, "She's joining Overwatch?"

Jack nodded, "I can't loose her... not again gave."

Gabriels hand landed on his shoulder. Gabriel was three years older than him at twenty seven but he considered him one of the closest friends he would ever have, "It's not her I'm worried about Jack, it's you... I can't have you constantly worrying about her."

"You don't understand," He hissed, "She... She's Victoria, the girl three years ago I was set on marrying!" Jack yelled, shrugging off Gabes hand. "We were going to settle down have kids... Then she was taken from me."

Gabriel was stunned at this 'marriage' bloody omnics they were serious, "What do you want Jack?" Gabriel's voice, laced with concern.

"I want my Vicky back, she's so close but..."

"You can tell it's not her, give her time she's been through hell," Gabe said.

Jack nodded as he rummaged through his bedside table then pulled out a small box, "I proposed the day before our last tour began. She was so excited, her smiled brightened up my world when I asked her... It was funny she always was worried she was going to lose it, whenever we left camp she would put it back in the box and give the box to me."

Gabe saw the spark in Jacks eyes, "You kept it?"

Jack nodded as he showed him the ring, "I couldn't let her go..."

Gabe was impressed it was a simple white gold bans with diamonds and green gems that matched her eyes embedded within the band, "She is lucky to have you."

"No," Jack laughed, "I am, she didn't want to join the army... she followed me anyway."

"You think she will take Madame Secretary offer?"

Jack nodded a knowing look in his eye, "She will."

Victoria sat in front of the secretary General that afternoon on her own, apparently this was something the others were not allowed to have influence over. The Secretary General was a tall woman with sharp features bright red hair cut at the shoulders with piercing blue eyes.

"You know how much it gives me joy to remove someone off the MIA list especially when it is someone as bright as you," She stated.

"Thank you Ma'am,," Victoria bobbed her head.

"Your fiance, Mr Morrision has struck a deal with myself and Commander Jackson. He will join Overwatch if we also offer you a place," Victoria noticed she did not look entirely pleased with this idea, "I have agreed to Mr Morrisions demands like I have with the five other recruits. however, I have read tou file you were on route to becoming a Captain weren't you?"

Victoria's mind started to whirl, "Fiance?" She suddenly blurted out.

"Oh yes," The General sighed, "Memory block, Anyway I've agreed to Morrisons demands you must agree to mine?"

"What would those be?" Victoria asked.

"You are to join Overwatch, you will be given some enhancements to help get rid of that awful drug and to enhance your performance on the battlefield. Similar to what Morrision has been given. You will be happy, smile for the cameras, tell the press what happened, Ho back to how you were with Morrision. Overwatch is meant to be the new symbol of hope."

Victoria's head was spinning, "O-ok..."

"Fantastic," The Secretary pushed a pile of papers in front of her, "Just sign on the dotted line..."

Something didn't sit right in Victoria's stomach as she took the pen from the woman's hand, but she had to, it would make the woman and Jack happy. Smile.

Thats what Victoria did, smile as she signed on the dotted line.

"Perfect," She smiled, "You may leave."

"Thank you Ma'am," Victoria smiled, bowing to the woman as she left the room. Her head head still whirling she didn't understand what she just signed it was all too confusing. Then she crashed into someone, she heard the mug smash against the floor as she braced herself waiting to hit the floor.

"You alright?" A voice sounded above her.

Victoria cracked open her eyes and found herself looking up into concerned dark brown eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered her eyes shifting down to the floor, "I'm so sorry..."

Reyes looked down not concerned about the broken mug or the coffee across the floor, he was concerned about Jack's girlfriend who looked rwo seconds away from tears. He'd managed to grab her by the elbow before she fell back but in the process he dropped his mug.

"It's alright," Gabriel smiled down at her setting her up on her feet, "You alright?"

"Will it make Jack happy if I was?" She questioned, in his mind he wasn't entirely sure if she was asking him or questioning herself.

"Victoria," Gabriel whispered to her placing a hand on top of the blonde curls, "It's alright."

"No," She whispered, "It's not alright... I...I"

That's when the water works started, Reyes glared over Victorias head at the closed door of the Secretary General. Whatever, she had just said to Victoria had shaken the girl.

"Victoria... what happened?"

Victoria froze, this man was Gabriel Reyes she just realised Jack mentioned him briefly the other day. He had a presence about him similar to Jack, he made her feel sage.

"I c-can't s-say," She stumbled through the tears.

"Victoria," Gabriel sighed, not knowing whether he should take her to Jack or Ana, he hated the look she had on her face. It was like a puppy who been left out in the rain overnight.

"P-pl-plese d-do-don't tell Jack," She hiccuped, "I'm meant to smile for him... I can't... No... he..."

"Alright," Gabriel smiled warmly at her, steering her down the hallway, "Come on."

She follow Gabriels directions, "Jacks not mad at you, He's mad with himself, he's mad with himself. He's upset he couldn't protect you."

""Not his fult," She whispered.

"I know that, did you agree then...to join Overwatch?" He questioned.

"I did as I was asked," She told him.

Gabriel froze ath the at the end of the corridor leading to everyones rooms, at the moment there were seven occupied rooms the first faces of Overwatch.

"Victoria, did you chose to sign?

"I did what would make him happy."

Gabriel remembered the conversation he had with Jack, Victoria had followed Jack into the army to be with him. Had Madame Secretary used Jack as leverage against her, no... they used her against Jack. His eyes narrowed slightly, they knew this drug was still in the girls system they used that against her.

Gabriel didn't say anything more and knocked on Anas door, he generally felt angry at this she was just a kid. Broken one at that.

Ana opened the door looking confused up at Gabriel then down to Victoria, "What on earth did you do?" She snapped, guiding Victoria into her room.

Gabriel followed behind them closing the door behind him, "Sh signed the documents for Overwatch."

"She shouldn't of signed those not until this drug is out of her system," Ana grumbled, sitting Victoria down, "Thank Reyes."

"Want me to get Jack?" He questioned.

"NO!" Victoria cried, "He can't, please... I'm meant to smile for him..."

Ana looked between the two of them knowing whatever she said Reyes will go to Jack, "Let us calm down first."

That evening they met the rest of the team, Reinhartd Wilhelm was a large man with wide shoulders but with a happy laugh. Torbjorn Lindholm was a small man but with a large appetite along with temper. Liao was quiet and polite through there meeting he kept to himself, he was the only normal looking man at the table compared to the pure muscle at the table. The seven were told that the next day they were to sit at the press conference in front of the Whitehouse then the World will know of Overwatch.

Jack was woken that night by a soft knock on his door, he groaned glancing at the clock on his bedside table it was just past three in the morning. He stumbled out of his bed rubbing sleep from his eyes, he wanted it to be Reyes just to punch him in the face and go back to sleep. As the door slid open he looked down seeing Victoria standing in his doorway.

She was dressed in one of his shirts he assumed Amari sole it when he wasn't looking he felt bad actually the only clothes she had our the Overwatch Standard sweats and two sets of Overwatch uniforms, The uniform for the field and the suit for the press, he hadn't seen her field uniform thinking of it.

"Vicky... you ok?"He asked pulling his eyes away from her legs.

"C-can..." She shifted on her feet glancing at the bed behind him.

"Of course," He smiled stepping to the side allowing her in.

He couldn't help but stare at her as she passed, her hair had grown longer in the last three yeas now falling to the small of her back, legs and hair his favourite parts of her. She stood at the edge of the bed after he settled back into the bed scooting into the middle of the bed.

"You can lay down Vicky," He told her.

She rested down beside him still as a rock before she relaxed turning her back to him she shuffled back until her back pressed against his chest. He slung his arm over her waist resting his head on the pillow above hers, his free arm stretched above her head.

Victoria's eyes rested on a photo in a silver frame, it was just her standing under a tree. It as a mid shot showing her from the waist upwards, her blonde hair pulled over one shoulder she was wearing a light blue shirt.

"How long ago was that one?" She looked upon her smiling face.

"Seven years ago, you had just got your acceptance letter for the army. I needed to capture that smile," He laughed.

"Where you happy?"

"Thrilled."

"Will we ever go back?"

"Before I was..."

"Ssshhh..." He whispered to her, "Sleep... we will... I promise."

The next Morning Reyes sat in the canteen eatting his breakfast. Thoughts of yesterday whirled in his head, he didnt know how he is meant to deal with Victoria. The rest of the team our strong minded, sharp wits and incredibly skilled. But Victoria her records were fantastic, but when he looked at her yesterday she looked terrified of any repercussions of what he would do to her. He knew under those clothes dark bruises littered her skin, he didnt think she would be able to handle the cameras today she couldnt break down in front of the entire world to much is on there shoulders for her to cry.

"Have you seen Victoria," the voice jolted him from his thoughts.

Ana stood in front of him worried look etched across her face, "what?" Gabriel asked.

"Victoria, I went to go wake her and she is not in her room," Ana told him.

Gabriel shut down the file he had open on his tablet,"When did you last see her."

"11..."

"I heard shuffling around three this morning," Gabriel sighed as he stood up, "Have you asked Morrision?"

"I got no response from him when I knocked and his door is locked," Ana answered following Gabriel through the halls. Although Overwatch is formed of seven people there Admin staff is huge along with scientists and Medics. Overwatch Hq in Washington Dc was rather large.

"Lazy bum most likely still asleep," Gabriel grumbled.

Reyes slammed his fist down onto Jacks door,"MORRISION GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED SOLDIER."

The door a few moments later the door clicked open to revealed a tired looking Jack Morrision. Only dressed in grey sweats with the the Overwatch symbol on the leg. "What the fuck Reyes."

"Victoria is not in her room," Ana started.

"Im here," she peaked out from behind Jack in a similar state to him.

"Oh your safe," Ana breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Im sorry... I didnt mean to cause..."

"Its ok Vicky," Jack smiled at her.

Gabriel watched her face light up as Jack smiled at her, "You two shoulder start getting ready, we have two hours before the press conference," he told them.

"Yes," Jack suddenly remembered as he dropped a kiss onto Victorias temple.

Gabriel and Ana smirked seeing a bright blush form across Victorias cheeks, "Come on you... lets get you dressed and ready." Ana told Victoria guiding her back to her own room.

Victoria soon found herself washed and dressed in dark navy blue pencil skirt, white pressed shirt with the standard military jack over the top. Overwatch didnt go with the caps that she remembered the normal military had. Her blonde hair was left down but held back by her own hair as a thick plait was woven across her ground. Standard black heels were on her feet as she tapped the heel against the tiles. The other six sat around her dressed in a similar way though the men had trousers rather than skirts.

They were just waiting at the moment, they were waiting for General Secretary Adawe to say they are ready.

Liao made her feel uneasy more than the other three men, Torbjon and Reinthard sat discussing the good old days whilst Jack , Ana and Gabriel discussed what was about to happen.

A warm hand encased both her own, she didn't realise she was shaking until the clicking sound stopped, "Its alright."

Jacks hand felt warm and rough she shifted in her seat resting against his side, "What about you lil lady?" Reinthard asked.

Victoria looked over at him, "Sorry..."

"How did you come to Overwatch?" Torbjion asked.

"Oh..." She looked up at Jack.

"Ah I see," Reinthard smiling as he laughed, "Young love is a beautiful thing don't you think Torbijion."

"Bah," the smaller man spat out, "Who needs romance when a war is going on."

Reinthard chuckled, "We all need spice in our life."

"Thats why I fight with turrets," he chuckled.

Victoria couldn't help but smile at the two men they reminded her of someone, she couldn't remember it felt like her mind was fighting itself as she suddenly flinch.

"Vicky?" Jack whispered to her, "You ok?"

"My head hurts ... " She whimpered.

In her mind it felt like people were fighting someone was trying to break free gain control. Clenching her eyes shut she leant forward in her chair clenching her hands in Jacks trying to make the pain subside.

"Vicky?" Jack turned to her brushing the curls out her face, "Breath Vicky..."

She was visibly shaking in Jacks hands, "Get the girl a drink," Torbjion shouted seeing the girl in distress. Ana was up and down the hallway quicker than the others could blink. Jack wrapped his arms around Victoria pulling her up onto his lap, "Its alright..."

"Why does it hurt," she whispered tucking her head under his chin.

"I don't know sweetheart," Jack told her.

Ana came back with the plastic cup in hand gently holding it up to Victorias mouth allowing the girl to take a long drink, 'smile' 'make him happy'. 'Fiance' started to stand out in her mind orders not her own thoughts follow the orders and everything will be ok.

She slowly stopped shaking and relaxed against Jack, Ana sat in her unoccupied seat. "We ok...? Ana asked her.

Victoria nodded her head slowly leaning against Jack, only Jack, Gabriel and Ana knows what happened to her the other three only knew about her being captured by Talon.

"Ok lil lady?" Reinthard questioned leaning forward in his seat.

"Im sorry... I dont mean to cause a fuss," she whispered.

"Its alright girly," Torbijion grinned widely at her, "We all get stage fright."

Victoria blushed brightly ducking her head into Jack who in return chuckled as he soothingly rubbed her back, Ana and Jack calmed her they felt safe. Gabriel was the same but... he seemed annoyed whenever he was around her. It might be because of her shes started to find herself annoying sometimes.

Tobrjion and Reinthard seemed nice and friendly to her whilst Liao watched silently.

"Alright you lot!" Commander Jackson who was head of one the army forces apparently she found out. They all rouse to there feet, "Come with me."

They left Overwatches compound in black cars with tinted windows, Victoria sat silently next to Jack the entire journey her hand encased in his a small smile on his lips as he looked down at her. The press wave outside the Whitehouse was huge as they passe through the gates about 500 seats in front of the podiumn which had about fifteen seats on them. She could see Secretary General Adawe sitting next to an elderly gentlemen whispering into his ear her eyes landed on Overwatch as they stepped up to the platform taking their seats.

"Please rise for the 71st President of the United States of America, Aaron Herring," the entire area stood as the president walked to the podium.

"You may be seated," The man smiled he looked to young for a president around late twentys dark hair gelled back from his face, "To the people of the world as we have all been watching the News the Omnics crisi is getting worse. With the large attack across switzerland last year and the attack in Indian a week ago we are on the verge of break. Over the last year I apologise for all the casualties. We need action now the Omnics our going to far now. We at the government have closely been working with the military forces across the world to assemble a task force. One strong enough that we stand a chance against the Omnics forces. This force is Overwatch."

Suddenly the reports were out there seats crowding around the stage realising that the group of people sat to the side of the stage were Overwatch.

"We also have a new addition to Overwatch," the president smiled, "Miss Johnson will you come up please."

"You'll be alright Vicky," Jack whispered in her ear as she stood and crossed the stage towards the President.

She bobbed in a curtsy to him as she took his hand shaking it with a small shake, her hand was actually shaking.

She told next to the president as he introduced her, "Victoria Johnson has recently came out of MIA. Miss Johnson was in the 76 American Platoon when her squad was attacked all presumed dead. Miss Johnson was recently found in a Talon Compound as prisoner. Im glad to welcome you home Miss Johnson And I am glad to welcome you home."

Victoria blushed ducking her head down, "Thank you."

"Miss Johnson has braved hardships that no woman should face and I am glad that you have decided to join Overwatch," he grinned at her.

Smile for the camera, tell them the truth... she lost someone to the Omnic Crisis.

"It is a pleasure Mr President, I lost someone to the Omnics... I dont want anyone else to loose someone they love," she smiled sweetly at the camera.

She could hear some the woman in the crowd swoon slightly, Victoria soon returned to her seat taking Jacks hand back in hers scooting closure to Jack, "Overwatchs Strike Commander Gabriel Reyes has a long track record for successful missions and we trust him to lead Overwatch to bring the World to a brightful future."

"Mr President, Mr President."

"Yes?"

"Miss Adkins from ABC News, why now we have been at war with the omnics for twenty five years now why do you think these soliders can do it?"

"We thought that they will break down in the end, the task force has gone through years of training to get were they are today. We wouldnt take just anyone into Overwatch. With Secretary General Adawe brought the force together I am happy that this task force will destroy the omnics."

The afternoon continued running along with the president answering questions from all over the word then Overwatch being forced to take photographs for the papers before they were allowed back to HQ. Victoria rubbed her jaw softly her cheeks hurt from all the smiling every minute from the moment they sat on the podiumn till they got back into the car she was smiling.

"Earlier what happened?" Jack asked as he folded away his clothes she was sat in the centre of his bed watching him.

"I am ...unsure," she answered, "Im sorry does it upset you..."

"No... it worrys me," Jack told her as he hung up his jacket in the wardrobe.

"But if someone is worried... it normally means you'll end up, upset... I cant let you be upset... No I cant..." She scramble off the bed, her jacket was thrown over the his chair the tie also over it, pressing herself against his side making him stumble slightly, "How can I please you Jack..."

"Vic..." he blinked a few times in confusion, "Vicky wait no." Jack planted his hands on her shoulders pushing her away from him, her green eyes looked up at him with entire confusion.

"What did I do?" She was confused.

"Vicky... I dont want anything from you, I want... no I need you to trust me ok..."

"But I want you to be happy..." she whispered.

"Victoria," he smiled at her, "I am happy you are alive."

She lent into his touch smiling softly up at him, "Good..."

He lent his head down resting his temple against her own, "Its hard to believe that you are alive."

"How so?" She asked.

Jack chuckled pressing a small kiss to the bridge of her nose, she giggled and ducked her head down stepping back slightly, "I believed you were gone for years and look at you..."

She was getting more confuse but he seemed so happy she didnt want to take that from him, staying with him will keep him happy. Keep him happy... go back to before it was before.

"... Secretary General Adawe... mentioned that I was your Fiance?" She tilted her head.

Jack froze backing away, he looked irritated for a moment, "Yes... we were..." he shook his head and sighed, "What do you remember?"

Victoria stood silently looking deep in thought before she cried out in pain grabbing hold of her head dropping to her knees before Jack could move. "Victoria, Victoria speak to me."

"It hurts make it stop!" She cried.

Jack gathered Victoria in his arms and rocked her, "Im sorry Vicky, Im sorry..."

She scratched at her temples as if she was trying to get something out, "make it stop make them stop."

Jack grabbed hold of her hands tugging them away from her head his blue eyes filled with worry as he looked at her nails covered in blood. They sat there on the floor he continued to rock on the floor sitting im the centre of the room. Victoria struggled against his hold, "No I cant... Please..."

"It's ok Vicky... we will get through this... I promise."

An:... Yes I am working on No Mercy for Mercy aswell don't worry just this one Ive had more ideas for and started to etch out a story line for this and the time line for this aswell. I really love Overwatch, its so cool. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy because I like victoria and my plan for her aswell.

Love Scarlet


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later Jack stepped off the aircraft on to the runaway at Washington Dc Airport. They had been gone for two weeks clearing out an Onmic threat in the south of France. Victoria was not allowed on missions until she had passed basic training though she called every night telling him everything about her day a lot of training. Jack had been worried about Victoria all week. He could still see the vivid red blood on her nails, they stayed on the floor that night neither wanting to move as they both feared she would go into a panic again. But every phone call even if he was actually on the job he would take and listen to her, he spoke to Secretary General Adawe when he was away and she told him she was doing fantastic and a few memories were breaking through. He had a feeling someone was keeping something from him.

He smiled thinking back to the long nights listening to Ana speak to her daughter across the phone reading Faareha bed time stories every night. He stepped off the plane down onto the tarmac, Commander Jackson, Secretary General Adawe and... he smiled Victoria was standing there. She stood tall smiling widely the fake smile that she had at the press conference, but the moment her eyes landed on him her smile brightened and her eyes softened. He noticed she was wearing her Overwatch uniform, white leather trousers tucked into knee high flat gold boots, the white coat cutting off at the top of her thighs with blue collar and cuffs with gold details around the edge.

He dropped his bag as he stood at the entrance of the hanger as he watched her run across the tarmac her blonde hair flying out behind her, he opened his arms just in time to catch her as she crashed into him and smashed her lips against his for a moment before pulling away.

"I missed you," she told him burring her face into his long blue jacket her arms wrapped around his neck.

Then he saw them the photographers and the news reporters, that's the reason for the fake smile, he tilted his head down burring it in her blonde curls, "I missed you too."

"Come on love birds," Gabriel chuckled behind them.

"Missed you too Gabriel," Victoria grinned up at him.

Jack slung his arm over Victoria's shoulder and picked up his kit with the free hand, the group smiled at the cameras though if asked all off them will admit it was forced as they walked past them. Commander Jackson led them to the black cars on the runway, Jack would admit he wasn't entirely to sure why exactly they had to land were they did especially since Hq had there own runway.

"There will be a press conference tomorrow morning," Adawe told them all as they filled into the car, "I have already told the press that due to Victoria's health she did not attend your first mission. However they have been told she was in regular contact with the team."

Gabriel scoffed slightly being only heard by Ana and Jack as Victoria had been people watching out the window the entire drive back to HQ, "Anything else Secretary General?" Gabriel asked.

"Other than congratulating you for a job well done the Minister of France sends his thanks nothing else," she told them.

The rest of the journey was in silence Victoria was picking at the edge of her cuffs being seated between Jack and Reinhardt who grinned widely and ruffled her hair saying it was good to see her smiling face again. Victoria felt better sitting next to Jack over the three weeks he was gone she felt lonely no one was there for her, she slept in Jacks room on her own in the large bed.

This morning Secretary Adawe dragged her from Jacks bed being annoyed not finding her in her own bed. She felt like she had failed.

Jack took Victoria's hand as they stepped out the car, he could feel her hand shaking in his hand as they walked into the base. She walked closely beside him her head rested against his shoulder, "I watched the news, though it was in French... you did really well."

"Victoria did something happen?" Jack asked her.

"I'm sorry did I upset you?" She questioned.

"No Vicky," he smiled weakly he turned back to the others, "We will see you lot at dinner."

Then they both ducked into Jacks room, he noticed the bed was unmade and a pair of Overwatch standard sweats stuffed at the end of the bed.

Victoria stood behind him helping him remove his Overwatch jacket hanging it on the back of the door, she un-belted her own jacket and hung it on the hook next to his her Overwatch uniform ended up with a blue shirt that tied up round her neck and a white under bust corset. He noticed a few small bruises more like puncture wounds from injections across her bare arms.

He ran his hand across her bare back making her jump slightly, "What happened have they started...?" He questioned.

"They are... testing drugs... against the one..." she turned to him the forced smile across her lips, he could see the internal struggle she was going through in her mind, she flinched back.

"Alright alright," he smiled, he saw her relax, "Calm."

She rested her head against his chest he could hear her inhaling deeply breathing in his scent, they stood like that for a few moments before her fingers brushed across his side, catching the hole in his shirt and hissed.

She pulled back suddenly her finger still caught in the hole eyes wide, "I'm sorry..."

"No its alright," Jack smiled pulling away from her as he removed his shirt handing it to her, Victoria gasped as she saw the stitching just beside his abs above his hip. "Rogue Bastion ran off and I went after him," Jack chuckled.

"You must be careful," she scolded.

He passed for a few moments looking down at her a confused look across his face, "What?"

"You are ... always doing something stupid," a small smile across her lips, not the forced that she does for the cameras or the one when she sees him. It was a small smile like she was thinking.

"What have you remembered?" He questioned moving back and sitting on the bed, he took her hand and lead her down onto the bed next to her.

"Only little things... I remembered a large ditch and a tiny puppy that got stuck under a root... there was a lot of rain... and you fell into the ditch trying to save it," she answered.

"Mum was so angry when we came back into the house," Jack laughed, "we were both covered in mud..."

"You kept the puppy," she told him.

"Well you wanted the puppy and your mum is allergic to dogs, so my mum kept him they still have him."

"You have the apple orchard..."

Jack blinked a few times a large grin spread across his lips, surprised that she had remembered the apple orchard, "Yeah..."

"I remember the Orchard and the puppy... I just..."

"Struggle to remember me," Jack finished her sentence.

"I'M SORRY," She cried throwing her ares around him.

Jack laughed as he landed back on the bed, her head buried in his chest, "Its ok," he smiled, "Your remembering, heck I'm surprised you remember Dexter."

"Dexter?" She questioned.

"I have no idea why you called him Dexter, you saw him after mum helped clean him up and everything you said Dexter and that was it," he laughed.

"Is he..."

"Yeah Dexter is still about, though he is getting on in years but still about," he laughed.

Victoria smiled up at him tracing her fingers across his pecs, they laid there for an hour Jack just told her continually about Dexter trying to jog her memory slightly but it wasn't working. "Come on you two," Reinhardt called from the other side of the door, "It is time for us to eat."

"Give us a minute, we will meet you there!" Jack called sitting back up right and getting off the bed, Victoria picked up a grey jumper with the Overwatch symbol across the front of it whilst Jack pulled out a white muscle shirt.

Victoria sat between Ana and Jack at the dinner table listening to Torbijion tell her about hid turrets ripped through multiple omnics helping Reinhardt push to the point. The small man grinned at Victoria as she clapped to him seeming pleased with how he handled the fight, Reinhardt went onto tell her how Gabriel and Jack got themselves surrounded and Ana picked off the Omnics from one of the building above the fight. Then Jack and Gabriel took out the remaining amount, whilst Reinhardt and Torbijion saved a building full of people whilst Laio was pinned down in an alleyway on his own but his flaming sword was able to slice through the Omnics. The group actually couldn't help but smile as they watched Victoria smile widely and clap, at the men as they finished telling her.

"What did they have you doing whilst we were away?" Ana asked her.

Jack watched Victoria from the corner of his eye seeing her rub the inside of her arm were he knew some of the bruises were but her smile was still large, "Not much," she lied to Ana's face making Jacks eyebrows furrow slightly and Gabriel caught it, "Just training trying to get me use guns against and seeing my strength."

Gabriel folded his arms across his chest raising an eyebrow at the blonde, "No panic attacks Victoria?"

"Gabe..." Jack warned him.

"Making sure she's alright," Gabriel stated.

Victoria slowly shook her head , "No all good."

"So girly what does your mum say about you being alive?" Torbijion asked.

"My mum?" She questioned.

"Or parents ... or grandparents you know?" He told her.

Gabriel was still watching her a sceptical look after his face, he noticed the dark circles under her eyes he could see the makeup covering them her bottom lip ha been chewed on a lot recently. Jack noticed the look Gabriel was giving her, it was the look he had given the enemy whilst they were in France as if he was studying the situation to see what exactly what was wrong.

"I don't remember... parents..." She told them, "I only remembered Jack..."

"She remembered a few things from our childhood," he smiled, "We used to have a dog well it was hers she wanted to keep him."

"That's fantastic," Reinhardt grinned slamming his fist on the table, Victoria jumped slightly as the force of the fist nearly knocked over the glasses, "The lil Lady will have her memory's back by no time."

Jack grinned widely rubbing her arm slightly, "The Apple Orchard as well."

"Oh how romantic," Ana smiled at him.

Victoria blushed ducking her head, "I only remember the Orchard nothing that happened there... I remember Dexter, I remembered Jack jumping down a ditch to rescue the puppy."

"You don't have to push yourself to remember, you might hurt yourself doing this," Ana told her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"No thank you," Gabriel chuckled, " You cheered Jack up with every phone call, though you two really did make me feel sick sometimes."

"How so?" She questioned.

Torbijion mimicked in a highway, "Oh Jack I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Vicky Ill be home soon," Reinhardt laughed.

Jack shot the two men a glare which in turn made the older men burst out laughing watching as Victoria's face became bright red. "Alright you two stop it," Ana scolded them.

"Come on Ana a little joke," Torbijion laughed.

"Leave the girl alone she looks like shes about to burst with how red shes going," Liao told them.

"But what about you all?" Victoria suddenly asked, "Don't you miss your family?"

The table was silent for a few moments before Gabriel spoke, "Yeah... I miss them but I get the letters from them and calls."

"Its not the same though," Jack stated, "I miss my ma and pa."

"We all miss our families," Reinhardt told her, "But we survive knowing that we are making the future brighter for them."

"That's a beautiful way to thank," Victoria told him a soft smile across her features.

The rest of dinner was filled with the conversation of peoples families back home, Victoria seemed to hang of the words that everyone said seeming to brighten up with the thoughts of peoples loved ones.

"Miss Johnson," A voice sounded beside the table making the team look up to see one of the many Doctors standing beside the table, "Time for your check up."

Ana, Gabriel and Jack noticed how she tensed in turn the three tensed as well and the doctor grinned at them, Jack thought it was meant to come off as a friendly smile but instead it made him feel Doctor noticed the entire table looking at him in a curious manner, "There is no need to be alarmed, Secretary General likes Miss Johnson to be checked to see how the drug is fairing in her system."

"I'll be ok..." she smiled standing next to the doctor before following him out.

They watched her until she was out the dining area before Gabriel turned to Jack, "Shes on edge?"

Jack was silent for a few moments before he sighed, "she has puncture wounds... like they have been violently injecting her with something."

Ana looked concerned as he told them that, "What on earth could they be injecting her with."

"I would hazard a guess," Liao pipped in, "They are making her into a solider."

"But she already is one," Jack argued.

"I get what he is saying," Gabriel sighed, "They are making her like us."

Jacks eyes widened not realising she was being subjected to that so soon thinking they would at least figure out how to get the drug out of her system before they subject her to this.

Later on Ana, Jack and Gabe all sat in Jacks room, Gabriel found it funny that Victoria had moved herself into Jacks room whilst he was away making herself comfortable in the mans room.

"I find it sweet," Ana told him.

"Yeah maybe because you have a heart and grumpy over there," Jack grinned jabbing his thumb in Gabriel's general direction, "Doesn't."

Gabriel chuckled but shot a glare in anyway, "Yeah yeah kid."

"Think shes alright?" Jack asked the question on everyone's minds. It was an hour and a half since Victoria since she went for her 'check up'.

"If the girl is anything like you Jack, shes a fighter," Gabriel reassured him.

"Yeah she is," Jack grinned.

They heard the door next to Jacks room open and slam shut, all three looked confused as Victoria rarely used that room. "I'll get her," Ana's soft voice broke the tension in the room.

Ana left but was back shortly with Victoria under one of her arms, Victoria looked up both me were taken back at the look that was given to them. Her pupils were blown wide eyes bloodshot they could see her actually shaking.

"What the fuck have they done to her," Gabriel stated.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to upset you," She whispered.

"Victoria," Ana slowly lowered gently down to sit on the bed next to her, "You haven't done anything wrong sweetheart."

"Victoria what did they do?" Gabriel demanded pushing himself out of his seat to kneel in front of her, knowing that if he stood in front of her she will be terrified.

"It burns... they say its to improve me..."

Jack and Gabriel shared a look knowing what they were doing they have both been thrown into it, the drugs changed there bodies made things faster them stronger. She was smaller than both of them the drugs will be in a more concentrated in her. "The pain will pass Vicky," Jack told her.

"How does your head feel?" Ana asked.

"Its ok... I don't feel like it hurts as much... though..."

"You can tell us Victoria," Gabriel reassured her, "We are a team."

"I feel dizzy ... it feels like everything is fighting ... I have the want to please and the want to fight," she told them.

Jack wrapped his arms around Victoria bringing her against his side, "It means the drug is wearing off."

"Is it? That's good right?" Her green eyes sparkled slightly smiling at him.

"Fantastic meaning you can come on missions with us," he grinned back.

Victoria continued to smile they watched her slowly as the shaking slowly stopped and her eyes came back to normal she rubbed herself up against Jacks side tucking her head into his neck.

"We will leave you two to rest you need it," Gabriel told them standing to his full height hooking his arm under Anas leaving the two in peace.

"I don't like this," Ana told him after the door closed behind them.

"Agreed," Gabriel told her walking down the corridors, "those drugs nearly killed me."

Ana hummed softly, "It might be best to speak to the doctors."

"No with this we need to speak to the Secretary General," he growled, "I need to compare mine and Victoria's medical records. If they have added something to her drug. They have no right to be doing this to her first they tricked her into signing the contract and now they are putting her through this," Gabriel hissed.

Ana rubbed her temples, "Go speak to Secretary Adawe then, I have a daughter to read too."

Gabriel smiled at her, "Go say night to Fareeha I will deal with this."

"Don't do be to brash Gabriel your our commander doesn't mean they won't threaten to take the position away from you," Ana warned.

"I will be fine," he chuckled waving her off.

Secretary General Adawe continued to read the file in front of her Victoria was doing perfect in her training shots were perfect Commander Jackson suggested upping her training as well, though the doctors were concerned she had not been reacting to the soldiers serum as well as they hoped she would. Her current system was fighting the invaders making her more jumpy than normal, she was glad though as she clicked at her computer pulling up the newspaper article from today she was glad to see that they got a good picture of Victoria and Jack, the moment her small arms wrapped around his broad frame she couldn't see Victoria's face but the grin on Jacks spoke it all. The knock on the door pulled the woman out her scheming.

"Enter," she called closing Victoria's file and putting it in the top draw as Gabriel Reyes stepped through the door, "Oh Strike Commander, how can I help?"

"I want to know what you are doing to Victoria," he demanded as he pulled the seat out across from her.

"I do not know what you are talking about?" She questioned.

"The girl is flipping like a damn coin," he growled at her, "If anything happens to Victoria you lose Jack."

"We are enhancing her that is all," Adawe replied.

"I believe that to be bullshit the girl is fucking terrified I find that hard to believe," he told her.

"Careful with your tone Reyes you might be the Strike Commander but remember who gave you that position," She told him.

"I am concerned for my team member I can not have her having a break down from being unstable because of the drugs that you have forced on her, I know that she did not sign the contract on her own free will," Gabriel challenged her, "As far as I know that forcing some to do something against there will is against the the law Secretary General."

"What do you want Reyes?" She asked.

"Let me see the drug shes on, if they aren't the same as mine and Jacks he will find out and you will loose a good solider," Gabriel warned.

Adawe sighed pulling out Victoria's file before slamming it down in front of him before she turned back to her computer and typed away, Gabriel flipped through her file before he saw the drug testing stage he scanned over the information how much hormones, steroids going into her as Adawe turned her screen around, Gabriel held the sheet up to the screen comparing the two everything was the same though the steroids in hers was a lot lower. "Victoria was an excellent sniper and best use with hand guns as well, we don't want her muscular she doesn't need it," Adawe told him, "Victoria was known for her kick boxing skills we need her leg strength strong Commander Jackson has her running laps every day."

"Then explain to me why she is terrified at the moment," Gabriel snapped at her.

"Miss Johnson has been subjected to rape for three years and had been thrown back into normal society," Adawe stated coldly, "That girl has gone through something no person should go to she is finding it difficult to adjust to society we are trying to get it so she does not cling to Jack constantly."

"They are good for each other, you did not see Jack when she called," Gabriel stated, "Even when he was in the middle of a fight he would answer her call."

Adawe sighed rubbing her temple, "Fine but don't you dare accuse us of harming the girl are we understood."

Gabriel let out a long breath, "Its hurting her the drug is hurting her."

The Secretary General let out a loud huff, "Of course it would be she has a drug that is so attached to her system that the doctors are surprised it hadn't fussed with her DNA. Victoria is a strong woman we now she can handle it."

"Her body might but what happens when her mind snaps," he growled.

"The broken ones always fight the hardest," Secretary Generals smile sent a chill down his spine, " Now I believe that is everything I suggest heading to bed soon as the press conference is bright and early."

Gabriel dropped Victoria's file with a loud thud on the woman's desk as he left that was a lot to take in Jack has to know, they aren't hurting her on purpose the drugs are exactly the same just Victoria is in an eternal struggle with herself because both the drugs are altering but he knew that woman was up to something. Something that specifically involved Victoria and Jack, she showed him Victoria's file as a sign of good will but he still dint trust the woman.

He knocked softly on Jacks door realising it was late Victoria took awhile to settle for the night he did not want to wake the girl. Moment later Jack opened the door Gabriel look passed him seeing Victoria curled up on the side of the bed the covers were down to her waist whilst her back was to him. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"I spoke to the General Secretary," Gabriel told him.

Jack stepped into the hallway closing the door behind him, "What did she say?"

"The drugs are the exact same its because she is still on the other drug," Gabriel told him.

Jack visibility relaxed at this knowing they weren't hurting her on purpose, "But there is something else isn't there?" He asked.

"I don't trust the secretary general Jack and for Victoria's safety I suggest you don't either." That was the last words Gabriel said to him as Jack reentered his room seeing Victoria still asleep in the bed but she seemed to have moved into the centre of the bed whilst he was out. He couldn't loose her not again it's not fair on her to go through this because of him but for once he wanted to selfish and keep her for himself just for this small time. She made a small sound in her sleep as the bed dipped behind her rolling her back into Jacks chest, the solider wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her back burying his head in her blonde hair. Thinking back to when they were young at the age of sixteen they raced through the orchard on horse back, her blonde hair flew out behind her she was always better on horses. Her laughter would ring through the air as they raced, her shire horse Paladin was one the fastest horses on the farm was one of the fastest horses on the farm next to his Friesian Queenie. He missed them, he missed riding through the apple orchard, missed laying under the stars with Dexter, missed waking up with her hovering over him kissing his temple, nose, his jaw, cheeks and then lips. How could he let her go now after loosing her for so long, maybe taking her home would help. He knew deep down Paladin and Dexter would remember there mistress he hated going back home sometimes everything reminded him of her.

It was like she was a ghost in his life for three years, he couldn't go back home without seeing something that reminded him of her. He tore his room apart when was home, after she died, he built up his walls. Then within moments she tore down his walls without meaning to, without understanding what she had done. He clenched his eyes shut trying to stop the tears three years he missed this for three years, he buried his face within her golden curls allowing himself to fall asleep peacefully knowing he won't wake and she will be gone.

The next morning after breakfast Overwatch was dressed and ready for the press conference. All seated in the in the waiting area back stage, "Don't understand why we have to do this," Ana huffed next to her.

Victoria hummed rubbing her head, her head was killing her today like someone was banging a gong inside her head her memories were slowly coming back to her just a quick flash of a man with brown hair and green eyes, another with blonde hair and brown eyes. Small flashes of Jack, a golden retriever, the apple orchard a beaten up jeep so many things it was taking her to long to get her mind un-jumbled. "What do you mean?" Her voice was soft trying not to agitate her own head.

"We should be out there fighting this crisis not sitting pretty for some cameras," Ana snapped then she noticed Victoria flinch next to her, "No Victoria I didn't."

"I know," Victoria smiled softly a genuine smile that Ana sometimes thought were only reserved for Jack.

"Are you ok you look pale this morning?" Ana questioned.

Victoria hummed again, "I'm remembering things before I was taken by talon... I feel like..."

"Everything is being thrown at you at once?" Ana queried.

"Pretty much," she giggled.

"You seem better though," Ana told her.

Victoria continued to smile feeling a little bit better, she hadn't really been given commands and she felt like she was adjusting to this new found freedom but a small part of her nagged that she was doing this wrong that she was displeasing some or another in doing what she was doing but another voice argued saying she did not need commands shes a fighter and fighters don't take orders.

"Other than the pale part," Gabriel smiled on the other side of the hallway, "Catch," he ordered as he threw a bottle of water at her. Victoria's hands shot out without even realising what she was doing grabbing the bottle out of thin air.

"Good reflexes," he smiled at her, "drink," he told her.

Victoria took a long slip from the bottle, "Wheres Jack?" She asked.

"Secretary Adawe wanted him for something," Gabriel told her.

"He will be back soon," Reinhardt told her sitting across from her in his full metal armour, "We will look after you."

"Don't need looking after thank you," she smiled.

"Good," he chuckled.

"Everyone," a soft voice sounded from the other end of the hallway near the door, "Hi umm..."

Victoria kinda of felt sorry for the kid, they were all in their full uniform they didn't look the friendliness bunch in the world. "Spit it out kid?" Laio told him.

"They are ready for you," he whimpered, "there us an arrangement for your seating..." he was actually shaking, "Laio, Torbjion, Reinhardt, Gabriel, please leave a gap for Jack, then Victoria and Ana." "Thanks kid," Reinhardt chuckled as he patted the kids back as they walked past poor kid looked like he was going to fall over from the force. Victoria stepped out from behind the curtain nearly blinded by the sudden bombardment of lights and cameras. Taking the seat beside Ana smiling softly at Gabriel on the other side a few moments later she felt a pair of lips drop down onto her head as Jack sat down next to her, she could see Secretary General Adawe a few feet away at the podium, "As you all know Overwatch they are here today to answer your questions," her smile always unnerved her, "Please keep this conference professional and about there careers this is strictly military business."

"I have a question," an angry female voice shouted from the back of the room something hit home with Victoria she felt slightly dizzy at the voice, "When was the government planning to tell me my daughter was alive!?"

Victoria's eyes landed on the woman long golden hair, warm hazel eyes a face warn with grief. "I'm sorry I don't..." Secretary General Adawe looked a thought away from calling the security.

Victoria's chair landed with a clatter as she pushed it back suddenly her green eyes widened as tears started to well in them a choked sob escaped her throat, "Mum."

AN: Yes I am working on the next chapter for No Mercy for Mercy, I'm a bit stuck onto how to write it ^-^ I feel so bad for Victoria and Jack I am so mean to my own characters sometimes. I am slowly going to building up Victoria's and Jacks backstory for a few more chapters and then will skip a part to when Angela and the others join.

Love

Scarlet.


	4. Chapter 4

Victorias eyes were still wide as she felt the darkness seep in to much at once and then she promptly fell to the floor. Ana, Jack, Gabriel, Reinhardt, Torbjion and Liao all jumped from there chairs as Victoria crashed to the ground. Jack lent over her checking her pulse and breathing seeing that it was normal, before he lifted her with ease into his arms as she rested against his chest. "She's breathing," Jack told them, he saw them all relax whilst a few moved in front of them blocking Victoria from the cameras knowing she did not need this not now at least.

"LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER!" Mrs Johnson yelled across the security guards.

"Mrs Johnson please calm down," Secretary General Adawe told her.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD HER! THOSE THREE YEARS WITHOUT HER! YOU HAD HER DIDN'T YOU!" Mrs Johnson accused.

Ana lent into Jack as he picked Victoria up seeing her like this was breaking his heart, "slowly out the back," she told him then he noticed Gabriel was against his other side seeming to shielding Victoria from the cameras.

"JACK MORRISION DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY BABY FROM ME," Mrs Johnson's shrill scream broke the air.

The four left through the back Reinhardt, Torbijion and Liao stayed back guarding the backdoor, Jacks hold tightened on Victoria as he took off down the hallway heading straight to the medical bay. She had to have suddenly remembered that, she told him what she remembered she wouldn't keep the memories from him well ones she remember clearly. He was worried how this would affect her, he was so caught up in his world he forgot about her, Victoria's own mother how can he be so selfish he scolded himself. After Victoria was safe he will go back and get her.

"Doc!" Gabriel yelled as they entered the medical bay.

"Mr Reyes this is a place of..." The old doctors eyes flicked down to the limp Victoria, "get that ridiculous coat off her and lay her down on the bed."

Gabriel stood guard on the other side of the door making sure no one would come in from the other side, whilst Ana helped Jack removed the white coat as they laid the woman down on the hospital bed as the doctor lent over her checking her vitals, "Pulse a bit faster than normal, breathing a bit laboured... what happened?" He asked as he hooked her up to one of the many machines.

"Think shes gone into shock," Ana stated.

"I think a lot of memory's just hit her at once," Jack stated whilst Ana had taken a seat next to Victoria.

"Go," Ana smiled at him not taking her eyes off the doctor as he checked Victoria, " I won't leave and Reyes is just out side she won't be on her own."

"Thanks," Jack smiled as he left he passed Reyes but both men were silent as they looked at each other both knowing there is going to be repercussions of what has happened today. Jacks pace was fast and he was back in the conference room seeing the others still there, "They took her outside," Reinhardt answered his unspoken question, Jack noticed Secretary General was not there either the reports suddenly came back to life shouting questions at him as he pushed through the crowd and out the front door.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"Delilah," Jack spoke his voice calm and settled as he watched the woman struggle against the security.

"Jack!" She cried with relief looking over to him, "Tell them Jack please I just want my baby girl."

"Let her go," Jack told the security guards, "Come on."

Delilah slipped from the security's grasp rushing towards Jack as the security general stepped back into the hallway, "Jack what are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm taking Mrs Johnson to see Victoria," Jack told her.

"Mrs Johnson has no authorisation to be in the Overwatch HQ," She told him, "We will have to ask her to leave and come back at a later date once she has been given a guest pass."

"No," Mrs Johnson whispered shaking slightly, "You've taken her once please... no..."

"This is not right," Jack stated, "It will be good for Victoria for her to remember. Her memories are week as it is, she called Mrs Johnson Mum before she fainted Secretary General let Victoria see her."

Jack will admit he has never seen Secretary General Adawe annoyed at him, Gabriel, Ana even Victoria yes.

But that look had never been shot his way, before the red haired woman sighed realising she had lost this argument, "Fine."

Jack turned Mrs Johnson round and lead her down the the halls, "why wasn't I told..."

"They said they would," Jack told her, "Delilah I never wanted to hurt you, I..."

"Oh Jack my dear boy," she whispered her hazel eyes welled with tears, "I know you hurt when we thought she was gone."

Jack sighed, "I thought you knew... I should have called you... it was my right to tell you but how do I..."

"Tell someone there daughter is alive," Delilah chuckled, "I never blamed you Jack..."

"I do..." Jack sighed seeing Gabriel leaning against the door frame his eyes flickered up to him, Jack felt a small weight lift off his shoulders he trusted Reyes knowing that his Commander will keep Victoria safe is he wasn't around.

"Shes alright Jack," Gabriel smirked at him.

"Delilah this Gabriel Reyes Commander of the Overwatch Unit, Gabriel this is Delilah Johnson Victoria's mother," Jack introduced them.

"Lovely to meet you Mrs Johnson," Gabriel greeted holding out his hand.

"You were with Jack weren't you..." Mrs Johnson started taking his hand, "When they..."

"No, I wasn't I am sorry," he told Mrs Johnson looking back over at Jack who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh but..." She whispered.

"Come on Delilah," Jack smiled pushing the door open, "Thank you..." he told Gabriel as he passed him and into Victoria's room.

Mrs Johnson let out a choked sob looking at Victoria who was propped up against the fluffy pillows Ana was right next to her holding Victoria's pale hands in between her own olive toned ones. "Mrs Johnson this is Ana Amari, she's part of Overwatch," Jack explained.

Ana didn't move from her seat because as she went to move away Victoria's whimpers filled the air and as her hand clenched down on Ana's hand, "Is she?" Delilah stepped forward looking at Victoria who's body seemed to be tense her eyelids fluttering for a few moments before she relaxed.

"Shes fine," The doctors voice filled the air, "I think Miss Johnson took in too much at once sending her body into shut down shes just resting at the moment I accept her to awake soon."

"What happened to her?" Delilah cried, Jack lead her to the chair next to Ana which would have been his seat.

"Delilah you have to understand Vicky... she wasn't in a good place they kept her dependent on a drug for years... because of this Victoria has had hard time recalling things and..." Jack tried to explain.

"She doesn't remember..." Delilah whispered.

"No that is the thing Mrs Johnson," Ana smiled widely, "Victoria's memories have slowly been coming back, yesterday she couldn't remember having a family today she called put to you calling for her mum."

"She doesn't...?"

"No she does not remember much she only remembers small bits of me, she remembered Dexter the other day she was so happy just remember him," Jack smiled.

"She loved that dog," Delilah let out a watery laugh.

"I dove into a ditch for Dexter my mum was furious when we came home and I was coated in mud dragging it through her clean kitchen because Victoria's new puppy we found half an hour before was caught under a tree root in the worst storm we had seen in years," Jack smiled.

"What else... does she remember you..that you proposed..What about the ring?"

"No not at all shes been told that I am her fiance, but I never gave the ring back to her, I won't until she remembers," Jack smiled.

"I will not have her home will I..." Delilah whispered, "Overwatch has her now..."

"You know what Victoria is like always wanting to help save the world," Jack smiled.

"She wanted to be like Richard."

Jack didn't remember Victoria's father much just the flash there was a picture on the Johnson's mantel frame it was a picture of Mr Johnson holding a new born Victoria the picture was with Mr Johnson in army gear and Victoria swaddled in a pink blanket. Her eyes were open wide green looking up at her father, Victoria had copied it and kept it with a few personal pictures when she went on tour.

"I guess so," Jack smiled.

"I will leave you two," Ana smiled at them both moving to stand again but Victoria whimpered again.

"Let me," Jack told her slipping up next to Ana taking Victoria's hand in his own she calmed again, "There... you can take Gabriel as well we will be fine."

Victoria turned towards Jack as Ana left the room closing the door softly behind her, "Jack will she ever..." Delilah softly whispered looking at Victoria's sleeping form.

"I don't know..." He answered.

Victoria whimpered softly her eyes blinking a few times she pushed herself up gasping for breath, "Jack."

"Vicky," He grinned sitting down on the bed next to her, "You ok any light headiness?"

"No I'm fine," she smiled up at him resting her head against his shoulder her eyes scanned the room as they landed on a silent Delilah, "Ma?"

Delilah was in shock looking at her with shock, "Victoria."

"Oh Mum..." Victoria laughed a small smile across her face, "Are you?"

Jack stepped back as Delilah launched herself at Victoria wrapping her arms around the blondes next, "My baby girl."

"Mumma," Victoria smiled wrapping her arms around her neck, "Its good to see you."

Delilah pulled back cradling Victoria's face in her hands smiling at her softly kissing the girls face, "I thought you were dead," her mother whispered to her.

"Why would you? I wasn't... I don't remember how long I was gone," Victoria whispered looking at her mother, "I am sorry."

"No," her mother told her sternly Jack noticed he flinch but her mother didn't. "You have not done anything wrong sweetheart."

"But... I made you and Jack worried..." Victoria whispered.

"Oh darling no," Delilah told her stroking her hair gently back, "You have done so well beautiful."

Victoria bit her lip feeling her mind start to argue against itself again, she wanted to scream through something just to make it stop. "Thank you," she ducked her head softly.

"I am so happy you remember me Jack explained about the memory loose, though you don't remember much Jack thinks its a good idea for us to meet he told that awful woman that its a good idea..."

"Mum," Victoria tried to interrupt.

"What woman keeps a mother from her daughter. One without kids I tell you Victoria Mrs Yang you remember five doors down she never had kids."

"Mum..."

"Vile woman always screaming at the kids on Halloween."

"MUM!" Victoria screamed.

Delilah and Jack were both startled Jack because Victoria had not raised her voice unless she was hysterically screaming begging for the dreams to stop whilst Delilah had not been shouted at like that.

"Please..." Victoria whispered, "I am struggling to remember as it is I can't." She turned her head to bury it within Jacks armour.

Delilah was silent holding Victoria's hands which were softly shaking as she inhaled deeply taking in Jacks scent, "I am sorry," her mum told her.

"Delilah," Jack sighed feeling Victoria shake under his hands, "She needs time."

"I know that," Delilah hissed at Jack suddenly throwing him off slightly, "I raised Victoria Jack do not think."

"Mum please..." Victoria begged her.

Delilah practically jumped out of her seat pointing her finger in his face, "You have no right to tell me how to deal with Victoria I am her mother I know best."

"Delilah please settle down you are upsetting Victoria," Jack tried to reason trying to calm Mrs Johnson down maybe he shouldn't of sent Gabriel and Ana off bloody hell he can not deal with Victoria when she is having a panic attack along with Mrs Johnson screaming at him.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing," She hissed, "She is fine, she remembers everything you and your secretary general are saying shes ill so she won't come home with me."

Jack looked down at Victoria her eyes glazing over she hung her head down not looking up at either of them, "Victoria... listen to me..."

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"No Victoria listen you have not done anything wrong," He told her.

"I am sorry!" She wailed.

"Look you have..." Mrs Johnson continued to rant, this wasn't good for Victoria bright red blood under nails hit him in the face again. If Victoria goes into another panic attack and faints again.

The door slammed open and an angry looking Secretary General Adawe stormed into the room, "Mr Morrison, we will be removing Mrs Johnson from the premises."

Jack felt guilty for even thinking this was a good idea but Victoria was shaking he needed to calm her down and her mother screaming and shouting at them both was not going to help Victoria at all, "Please do," Jack stated gathering Victoria into his arms he felt water drop on the back of his hand he was silent listening to Mrs Johnson as she struggled against the guards. He only cared for Victoria at this point in time, it had always been his job ever since they were children to protect her from harm. He remembered at the age of seven she fell off her horse doing a ride and her tears broke his heart then like they do now. As the door slammed shut leaving Secretary Adawe, Jack and Victoria in the room. Victoria buried herself deeper into Jacks hold shaking like a leaf in his hold.

"Did not go well did it?" Secretary Adawe stated.

"No Ma'am," he said, "I thought it would help her but."

"Mrs Johnson when Victoria was first announced missing called your platoon everyday demanding news, with the Omnic threat and the new terrorist group Talon which your squad was assigned to hunt down. No one had the time to get back to her, when they found her tags Mrs Johnson was determined she was dead. We don't hold funerals for soldiers who are MIA but it was the only way to get her off the backs of your squad commander," Adawe told him.

Jack didn't realise that, thinking they just did it so they didn't have to put more force into finding another solider that went missing in the war, "I didn't realise," he sighed.

"No we thought it was best for you not to know Morrison, I understand you think Mrs Johnson can help Victoria but..."

"I understand," He stated running his hand through Victoria's hair.

"I am sorry that this has caused her distress," the woman told him.

"No... It's fine," Jack told her.

"I will be speaking to the press on your behalf Mr Morrison is there anything you don't want the papers to know?" He was surprised she was asking for his opinion on this.

"I... no they can now everything," He tells her.

"Good," she smiled, "Victoria can take the day off from training if she would like."

The day went slowly for them both the doctors wanted to keep Victoria in they tested her memory again the only new things she remembered was her mum. They laid down in Jacks room that evening after another round of injections which Jack stayed for realising the it wasn't Victoria being scarred of the needles but the after affect how her body seems to be fighting herself day in and out. Not understanding exactly what was happening to her but the Doctors continually repeated she was getting better.

They flicked through channels on the tv before they landed on the news, "After the recent success of Overwatch..." Channel changed, "No you can't..."

"Turn it back," Victoria told him as her head was lent down on his chest her body curled around him.

"You really want to watch the news?" He asked.

"Yes," she laughed.

Slowly she was coming back being the Victoria Johnson that he remembered though she still doesn't remember what happened when she was captured by Talon. The doctors were not sure if it was the drug or her mind blocking the traumatic memories in regards to what happened. Jack sighed as he switched back to the news, "Overwatches first successful mission went off without a hitch, Secretary General Adawe has told Us1 News that Miss Victoria Johnson did not join the team due to health concerns. Though we worry for Miss Johnson at today's press conference. With unexpected moment Mrs Delilah Johnson single mother who lost her husband twenty years ago at the first stages of the Omnics uprising against us had managed to get access to the press conference and started to cause havoc for the team. Miss Victoria seemed to be in shock at seeing her mother and promptly fainted upon seeing her mother." The woman on the news stopped talking as a video played of Victoria passing out was shown before going back to the woman, "No word has been said on Miss Johnson's health, though after the terrible experiences that it has been told that young Miss Johnson to have suffered at the hands of Talon we all hope for her to have a speedy recovery, back to you Ross."

Victoria whined in embarrassment hiding her face in his chest, "That's embarrassing."

"Could have been worse," Jack told her.

"Yes they could have shown my mum fighting off security guards," Victoria huffed.

"She cares for you Vicky, she's just..."

"Shes not understanding," Victoria stated,"I don't remember... I don't remember the woman down the street...I don't remember you proposing and I want to that's..."

"Vicky?" He questioned her brushing her hair out of her face, "Are you trying to force yourself to remember things?"

She shook her head, "I tried it doesn't work... it just hurts if I try to grab onto a memory it hurts so much..."

"Why do you want to remember me proposing Victoria?" He asked.

"Because it will make you happy and that is all that matters is you being happy," she answered she was reverting in on herself sounding unsure.

"Victoria," he laughed, tilting her head back kissing her lips softly, "I am happy."

"But me wearing a ring would make you happier?" She questioned.

"No, because you do not belong to me never have and never will you are an extension of me," he smiled down at her, "You marrying me has always been a dream of mine and one day when the omnic crisis has been taken care of and you have all your memories back we will get married in the apple orchard outside my parents ok, that's what you said you wanted. You had a journal and everything when I proposed saying what you wanted."

"Promise?" She questioned.

"Of course," he laughed as he rolled her over till she was laying across his chest, "But only when you remember."

Victoria laughed pushing herself up to sit on his stomach, "And..."

"Hush," Jack told her pushing himself up onto his elbows, "Slow I do not want you to hurt yourself agreed."

"Agreed," she smiled.

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders drawing her down onto his chest, they laid silently in bed watching the news talk about Talon attacks, Omnics crisis and Overwatch. A light snort came from her as she turned over her eyes closed and her chest raising in a slow steady pace, Jack switched off the tv and lights running his fingers through her hair slowly drifting off himself.

Jack woke to the buzzing sound of his alarm he groaned in annoyance turning over and switching of his alarm clock, the bed was empty other than him. A small note was next to his clock, 'Training hall - Vicky x'

Jack jumped out of the bed pulling his Overwatch sweats along with trainers, he jogged down the hallway to the training hall. It must be early he did not see anyone awake he heard Reinhardt snores from his room as Jack passed. The training room was across the building, they did not allow weapons and explosives anywhere near the barracks.

As the door to the training room open on one of the training mats, Victoria and Gabriel circled each other on the mat. Gabriel was dressed in the same sweats as Jacks whilst Victoria was dressed in black sweat pants with a white tank top with the overwatch symbol on the front. She bounced forward swinging her leg in an upward arc, Gabriel lifted his fist up brushing it to the side her leg fell to the side landing hard on the ground Victoria pressed her foot hard into the ground lifting her other leg round kicking him in shoulder sending him back a step. Gabriel grabbed hold of her ankle pulling her back with a sharp tug she fell slamming her front down onto the ground.

"Getting better," Ana smiled, "Need to be faster."

"Getting there, again?" Reyes asked her helping her to her feet.

Victoria nodded her head taking a step back again, Jack moved over to the bench Ana was sitting on watching Victoria and Reyes circle each other again Reyes moved first throwing his fist out at her Victoria bounced down onto her heels before shooting straight back up to stand tall, she threw her leg up fainting to hit his shoulder before she jumped up on her free hand slamming her feet in his stomach springing back flipping back onto her hands and springing up. Reyes was winded for a moment as he threw two more punches at her she dodged under the first punch whilst the second one hit her in the stomach sending her stumbling back a few steps. She snapped her eyes up to his rushing forward she sprang up tumbling through the air landing on her hands falling forward slamming her feet into his chest. Sending him back two steps she dropped back down to the ground sweeping her legs out catching Reyes at the ankles. Reyes actually stumbled back, she took his moment of stunned slamming her feet into his knees.

Reyes grunted as he fell back against the mat, he had to admit she was good quick and nimble they needed that. She bounced back a few steps a wide grin across her normally down face. "Again?" She questioned tilting her head like a confuses child. Reyes did not give her time to react as he was already back on his feet swinging hits at her, she ducked and weaved. Muscle memory was a good thing her mind not remember her fighting against Talon but her body when put into the correct situation will remember her fighting. Though something that concerned him when he caught a punch into the side of her ribs she practically went flying across the map landing in a heap on the floor. There was nothing to her she was under fed at Talon the moment she stepped into the truck behind Jack looking at her he could tell that.

She flinched as she sat up trying to regain her breath, "Again?"

"No you have had enough today," Reyes told her helping back up onto her feet.

"But..." her green eyes were wide at him.

"You have been saying again for over an hour Victoria," Gabriel chuckled at her then he caught Jacks blue eyes watching them intensely his blue eyes burned into his own dark ones, "You and Jack go running need to build up your speed."

"Still faster than you," she huffed smiling widely as she looked over at Jack who was now walking towards them, "Did you see?"

"Yes I did," he smiled at her but Gabriel could tell something was off.

"Take her for a long run Jack she needs to shake off all this energy shes building up, shes like a toddler on mountain dew," Gabriel smiled down at Victoria.

"Yes Commander," Jack huffed wrapping an arm around Victoria's shoulder leading her away.

Gabriel was left with Ana who had moved from the bench to his side, "Did I just get given the cold shoulder from him?" Gabriel asked Ana as she shrugged off her own jacket.

"Seems so Commander," Ana smirked at him.

Gabriel look confused at the door that Victoria and Jack just left through, that wasn't the happy attitude they normally get, "Reyes you must remember compare to the rest of the team Victoria and Jack are kids in the last month they have been through hell. After yesterday I wouldn't blame him for being in a mood," Ana explained.

"Point taken," Gabriel ducked under her punch.

"Victoria fainted on live television yesterday she seemed shaken over that at dinner," Ana jumped over his kick turning to her side leaning away from a punch.

"She has to get used to the damn cameras," Reyes growled as he blocked the punch to his rip cage, "Secretary General seems like she wants those two to do all the press stuff."

"It should be you," Ana stated.

Reyes pointed to one of the scars down his face and chuckled, "Not pretty enough, plus do not like the spot light. All I need is to keep my team safe and to destroy the omnics."

"Sounds like a plan," Ana laughed at him wide grin across her face.

"Yeah... plan..." Gabriel sighed.

"They won't do anything drastic we both now that," Ana explained, "Jack and Victoria will be the face of Overwatch we need to support each other like team mates should."

"Agreed."

"Jack MY LEGS ARE SHORTER THAN YOURS!" Victoria shouted after him as moved out of the Hq onto the large fields behind the Washington Hqs.

"Why did you fight him?" Jack suddenly stopping making her crash into his back.

She blinked a few times in confusion, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Victoria," she flinched so used to be called Vicky by him it felt like a slap in the face, "We did you not wake me we could have..."

"You looked peaceful... I didn't go to fight him. Him and Ana were sparring I just wanted to see... if I was still any good."

"Victoria he practically threw across the room," he was struggling to keep his voice level the he paused, 'if I was still good,' "Your remembering more aren't you?" He asked.

"Like a Bastion unit won't," Victoria actually snapped a small fire in her eyes something he hadn't seen in years. The last time he saw it was just before she left on the mission to take down the Talon human trafficking ring, they argued over switching letting him go in her place. But she argued she stomped she screamed she kissed him sweetly with her beautiful smile telling him she would be fine and there is nothing to worry about, "Jack... please I understand you are worried for me..."

Jack sighed releasing it was normal for him to worry for Victoria, he always did and always will, "Sorry..."

"I know," she smiled at him, before she turned round and started to jog, "Come on slow poke I can still beat you in a race."

Jack blinked a few times at her as she took off down the track at the Overwatch Head quarters, it was small things he knew she didn't realise she was doing it that she was remembering how she was before she switched looking terrified of the idea of angering him and happy that she has crawled back under his skin.

She was always faster than him he thought as he took off after her, her fighting style was never one of brute force was did not have anything to her and was easily beaten in a fist fight. However, given the chance for a free fight she ducked weaved and threw her legs out catching many people of guard. He saw old Victoria clearly as she looked over her shoulder at him smiling widely, all pearly white teeth green eyes sparkling with mischievous as he caught up to her.

"You worry to much about others..." she sounded distance in her own mind as she spoke, "About yourself you will run head first into the danger take on anything... but if I tried you would argue saying that you should be doing it..." Jack listened to her silently as she continued, "I never wanted to join the army... not really... there was someone I wanted to be like but... I don't... I have his eyes though..."

She lapsed into silence bowing her head as they continued round the track, "I hate this... I hate not remembering... what happened to me...not clearly anyway and..."

"You will remember," he smiled down at her.

"I don't feel like I ever will though," she told him.

"Vicky," he laughed bumping her shoulder slightly, "You remembered Dexter and your Mum you will be back on track in no time. Your fighting skills though bit rough good like how it was before."

"Oh thank you," it was sarcasm as she kept a steady pace next to him.

"No need for that," he told her.

She winked up at him before taking off running down the track, "Catch me if you can."

He laughed large smile across his face, soon they will be back to normal deep down he knew it but a small part told him it will only get worse... a lot worse before it got remotely better.

AN; I am actually really enjoying this fanfic I have plans like odd ones here and there all the way up to the fall and even with that I have a small idea from the recall and afterwards. I am not as sorry for my plans next chapter though, though I think it will be enjoyed.

Love Scarlet.


	5. Chapter 5

No one in the Overwatch team spoke about the press conference or the incident with Victoria's mother, they were now stationed in Australia at the moment fighting to push back the omnics. Victoria ducked behind Reinhardt as the bastion units released a hail of bullets upon them, her own plasma pistol in hand as she held it up. The bastions had pushed into one of the power plants in Australia killing all the workers inside taking over the power plant.

"Victoria status!" Reyes voice yelled at her down the comms.

"Getting there," she answered.

"Not fast enough Johnson!"

"YES! YES!"

Reinhardt chuckled she put her plasma pistol back in its holster, taking what looked like a baton in to her hand before flicking her wrist out the baton transformed into a plasma whip. "Ready?" She asked Reinhardt.

"My shield will not hold out much longer Victoria," he told her.

"ON IT!" She told him clicking her heels together before running out from behind Reinthards shield, the bastion fire followed her as she skirted around the group of Bastions her boots has been modified after some talking with the scientists her fighting was more fast based give her a speed boost, so they added jets to her boots boosting her into them. She flicked her wrist out sending the whip into the group of basitons watching it wrap around one neck she crouched down before pushing herself up into the air springing up in the air. Kicking her legs out as she flipped over the bastions.

The bastion was forced back the plasma ripping through its circuits its head rolled across the floor, "REINHARDT NOW!" She yelled distracting them long enough for him to break out into the clearing slamming his hammer down into the crowd of Bastions. He swung the hammer round catching them all sending them flying across the room sending them slamming into the wall breaking them.

"Clear down west hallway," Victoria breathed, she heard the whirling sound of the bastions coming down, two hallways leading into the large room one behind them one in front and behind them.

Victoria sprinted down the hall way slamming her boots into the floor as she sped off down the hallway Reinhardt following closely behind as she rounded the corner another group of Bastions were coming towards them. They stopped shifting forms, not long three seconds she thought as she sprinted forward she slammed her body into the bastion. The clunky thing whirled around as it slammed into the ground as she put two plasma shots through its head. She flicked the whip out wrapping round one of the turret barrels of the Bastion a familiar blue film of Reinthards shield covered her face as the bastion ripped the whip down tearing through the barrel of the gun pulling out the gun and shooting it at point blank.

Reinhardt turned slamming his hammer into the last bastion watching it crumble to the ground, "You are to reckless Victoria," he told her.

"Sorry, didn't think it will be that many," She laughed.

"If you two are done," Reyes stated, "We need help in the main control room!"

"On it," Victoria replied, "West rooms are cleared."

Reinhardt and Victoria moved through the hallway both on high alert, "You are doing well Victoria," he told her as they continued down the hallway picking up there pace as they heard the fighting grow louder, they broke out onto one of the walk ways in the main command unit. Next to Torbijion who was building his turret, Victoria jumped down landing on top of one the bastion units her jet boots crushing his head. Pressing her hands down onto the remaining of the bastion swinging her legs out in a carousel motion her jet boots making her go round like a spinning top slamming into the bastion units around them.

She ducked and rolled into the centre of the battle throwing her whip out in front of her catching the bastion until by the gun sending it back a step as Gabriel filled the robot full of shotgun rounds. "Nice of you two to join us," he growled next to her as she flipped to the pistol turning round and firing into the bastion that Jack was firing at.

"In my defence," She argued bouncing up into the air pushing herself forward and round the back of the bastions shooting into them from behind as it went to turn its head came clear off from a shot from Ana. Something pricked her in the arm before a bit more lively, "Thanks Ana, anyway..." she slid under the bastions turret as it switched to secondary form slamming her leg up into the metal turret throwing it to the side, "You told us to clear out the rest of the bastions around here."

"Does not mean you can get lot for half an hour," he snapped at her.

Victoria bounced up onto her feet jumping up tucking her legs into her chest before slamming them onto the bastion springing off them, "Alright stop shouting at me ok!"

"Reyes," Jack warned over the comms, she just noticed he wasn't here as she bounced slightly over Reinthards hammer slammed into the ground next to her.

"Jack were are you?" Gabriel asked over the Comms as he slammed the shotgun into the bastion units head knocking it down.

"On my way, they seem to be slowing down," he told them.

"MY TURRET!" Torijion yelled.

"FALL BACK!" Reyes ordered him, "Victoria."

"On it!" She responsed, running up under the walk way and wall jumping up onto the bottom of the walkway as the bastion clunked after Torbjion she heard the firing of Torbjions gun she swung herself up onto the walkway charging after him she jumped going vertically across the walkway slamming her shoes into the bastion sending it flying over the edge. It then fell silent as Victoria helped Torbjion to his feet watching him scurry around picking up scraps.

"We all clear?" Gabriel asked.

"Clear," Ana told him.

"Clear on my end," Victoria smiled jumping back down stepping over the bastions remains rubbing her legs tapping her heels turning off the jet boosts.

"Morrision, Liao," Gabriel called over the comms, "You two better cleared everything up."

"No need to shout Gabriel," Jack laughed stepping into the main comms room, "We passed the main power room they seem to be all grouped up in there, the rest of the power plant seems to be cleared Commander."

"Good we have been here for twelve hours now, this is not the main fight and this is getting ridiculous," Gabriel huffed.

Ana stepped down from her high perch landing next to Reyes, "How are we all?"

A collective round of fines went through out it all, Victoria holstered both weapons loosening the armour of her legs rubbing the skin through the leather trousers. "You alright?" Jack asked her coming up on her side.

"Yes!" Reinhardt yelled, "The lil lady did brilliantly against the bastions, every faster movements and the weapons they have given her seem to work well."

Victoria ducked her head blushing, "shall we get a move on?" She asked.

"Yes," Torbjion yelled, "The sooner we finish the onmic scum the sooner we can get back to the real fight."

"Yes, yes," Reyes huffed as he holstered his shot guns, "We need to get this power plant secured for the army to come in and I feel like all we have done is run round like headless chickens for the last half day."

"Gabriel we have all been pushing hard," Jack told him smiling as he watched Victoria lace up the armour on her boots, "We are doing well we have pushed the remaining ones back now this place was swarming with omnics for a ten mile radius as well."

"They seem to be getting clever realising what the people need to survive and trying to take those points out," Ana sighed.

"We created them remember," Laio stated, "They now us well."

"Look it has been twelve hours, I want to go back to the hotel and have a hot bath. Now get back out there and win this fight," Ana told them.

Gabriel chuckled shaking his head as they walked out the comms room heading towards the centre of the power plant, Victoria was buzzing with energy as she walked beside them. Reyes was impressed this was her first time on the batte field she was doing well.

"Reinhardt support Torbjion to set his turret up on the top level," Jack told him, "Would be best for Ana to have close range support on the second level till she is settled on the level whilst we go in from the bottom level don't you agree Captain?"

Gabriel nodded watching as the four others spilt as they came to the centre building, stepping over the broken bastion parts as they went. "Reyes how is it going in there?" Secretary Generals voice filled his ear.

"Fine Ma'am," He replied signalling too the four who were standing at the doors on the upper levels that it was clear for them to go in.

"How much longer..."

Anas voice cut the woman off, "REYES ANY TIME NOW!"

"SON OF A-" Victoria yelled.

"In a moment Secretary General, in you two now!" Gabriel ordered the two of them.

"Reyes I expect results and soon!"

Gabriel ignored the Secretary General as they crashed through the door guns blazing Reinhardt and Victoria both jumped into the frey Victoria's whip flicked out in front of him knocking the aim of one the bastions off whilst Reinhardts hammer swing threw a group of the bastions into the wall. This was there final push for the night once this was done they will then join the rest of the fight in the Australian out backs. With both shot guns in hand her walked forward shooting out in front of him hitting the bastions in his way.

"TANK!" Torbjion yelled out as they heard the bastions shift into there third form.

"REINHARDT!" Jack shouted.

"I AM ON IT!" He yelled back.

White noises filled his ears as he ran into the centre shooting the shoot guns out around him in a circle, taking down three Bastions in doing so. "REYES!" Victoria yelled barrelling into his side throwing him to the ground as one of the cannon shots hit were he was originally standing sending both him and Victoria up in the air.

The cracking sound of them landing on the ground was hard, Victoria's groan was soft as Reyes reached for the and rapid fired into the oncoming Bastion. He lent over the blonde pressing fingers to her pulse feeling it still there but her eyes were distant. "Victoria's down and we are not..."

"PUSH!" Liao yelled slicing clean through the turret of the bastion unit both cutting off the robotic head.

Reyes stood over Victoria on the other side of the fight unloading bullet after bullet into the Bastion unit, they were dwindling slowly trickling out but it was like the omnics knew they were loosing as they started to push harder against them. Reinhardt slammed his hammer down onto the floor, he felt the ground under his feet shake as they were able to finish off the remaining bastions.

"We're all clear," Ana told them over Comms.

"Vicky," Jack gasped rushing across the room, dropping to his knees down beside her, "ANA NEED HEALING!"

"I'm coming," She spoke over comms.

'Victoria felt hands brush across her thighs, she moaned arching into the touch as fingers slipped in between her thighs. her moan bounced off the walls as lips brushed down her neck.

Pain was unbearable she felt like she was being stretched, nails scraped down her skin pulling her head back forcing something down her throat. She was pulled up till her face was level with someone, tears spread down her face she screamed pleading them to stop as she was thrown back into the wall behind her. A needle with orange liquid was waived in front of her face, "Beg for it..." the voice in her head echoed.

"Please..." She whispered.

"You beg so prettily."

She was forced to her knees as the needle was jammed into her throat and a cock forced down it, Victoria felt trapped in her own head watching herself begged to be fucked the only face coming to mind was Jacks as she was ripped from the darkness.'

She groaned pushing herself up, "Easy," she was told as she felt a hand pressed down on her shoulder. She blinked a few times allowing her eyes to refocus seeing Ana above her, "That looked like a bad fall."

"What happened?" She groaned rubbing her sore head.

"Pushed Reyes out of Bastion fire though you both got caught in the after mass of it pushing you both back," Ana smiled brushing the sweaty blonde hair back from her face, "You did well."

"Vicky your..." Jack went to touch her but Victoria in return screeched at him scrambling back, everything she saw hit her like a truck to the face raped... she was raped for three years he left her he didn't come and try to save her.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Her scream echoed the area she scrambled up to her feet before yelling out in pain grabbing her head struggling for a moment. Reyes grabbed her elbow steadying her, "YOU LEFT!" She screamed, "They... oh god... I wanted it... I begged for it..."

Jack gulped breathing deeply the knock made her remember but this is not what he expected, "Victoria please..."

She ducked away from his hand standing behind Reyes her fists balled into the back of his Jacket, "Ana please..." She pleaded, "I don't..."

Ana stepped forward brushing past Jack, Victoria was violently shaking tears streamed down her face. "Victoria it's ok, they can't hurt you anymore..." She took the blonde in her arms stroking the girls hair, "You are ok."

Victoria screamed into Ana's coat burying her face into the soft blue material, her entire body shook as Ana held her tightly. "Why did I want it!" She cried, "I DID NOT WANT IT!"

"Victoria calm sweet heart," Ana whispered.

"What happened?" Reinhardt asked as he stepped forward, "She was fine moments ago."

"It was a large bang to the head," Gabriel explained.

The fingers trailing through her hair made her shiver, Jacks face had loomed over her. Everything was becoming a muddle, she begged, she had screamed, some hands were soft whilst others were rough. Sometimes it had been slow and sometimes it was rough, "Commander Reyes," a voice sounded in the door way.

"General," Gabriel turned to the door and strode towards the army general holding his hand out for the army General to shake.

Victoria flinched as Ana pressed her hand against the bruise on her head, Jack stood back watching the two.

"Cameras will be outside Victoria, you must be brave for them ok," Ana told her.

Cameras, smile, Victoria steadied her breathing.

"We are surprised that Overwatch has dealt with this crisis so well," The General smiled widely, "You all look pretty beat we thank you though."

"We are here to serve General," Reyes told him.

"Of course of course," the general continued on, "Come we are here to clean up the mess for you and we will get you back to the base."

"Thank you," Reyes told him.

Ana kept a secure hold on Victoria as they walked through the halls. Both woman looking on the verge of sleep, "Remember to call Faareha," Victoria told Ana, "She will most likely be watching the news."

Ana looked over at Victoria before brushing the blondes hair back, "Then we must look our best for her then don't we."

Victoria smiled weakly at Ana, her own hands still shaking as she breathed deeply, 'rape' three years that is what happened to her. She guessed as much but her own memories fully smacked into her it was confirmed. They stood at the doors for a few moments, Reyes looked down at them Ana dropped her arm. Brave, ran through Victoria's mind as she stood straight looking at the door Jack stood to her other side he seemed more on edge than her. She did not understand what she was feeling for him at the moment fear spread through her again.

The doors pushed open and the camera flashes went off in there faces, Reyes smiled looking at the rest of the team who were smiling widely and waving to the cameras. The girls looked natural as they waved at the Cameras whilst the men looked withdrawn not wanting to be here.

Down the sides keeping the reporters and cameras at bay was army soldiers, all of which stood silently at the side. A tall wide man in a suit stood in the centre of the car park, two men in black suits stood either side of him, "Commander Reyes," the man called as Overwatch walked across the filled car park towards him, fat meaty hand out for him to shake, "Job well done sir, job well done."

"Thank you President Grant," Reyes took the meaty hand.

"You all look exhausted," he laughed, "But thirteen hours we are mighty impressed."

"Thank you Sir," Reyes forced out trying not to glare.

Victoria looked around as Reyes continued to talk to the President realising that it wasn't just the news here some citizens were as well. She wondered off as the others talked to News reporter, "Ma'am," one the soldiers put his hand up, "We request that you do not..."

"HI!" A child called, "You fought the mean robots didn't you."

Victoria ducked under the soldiers arms into the crowd it was a large group of children, "Hello..." she smiled down at them.

"You fought the mean robots right?" A girl in a blue dress asked wide brown eyes looking up at her.

"Yes I did..." Victoria knelt down to there level.

"Was it scary?" Another child asked.

"Terrifying," she answered truthfully looking at the childrens eyes widened.

"But you didn't run away?"

"No I couldn't."

"Why not your an adult... they can do what they want."

"Well I knew that I was the only thing between the bad robots and you," she tapped one of the children on the nose smiling softly as the child burst into giggles, "and I had to keep you guys safe."

"THANK YOU!" They cheered making the woman blush.

"What will you do now?" The same girl asked.

"Well going to get our selves cleaned up and go back into the fight," Ana told them.

"Will you always be here to protect us?" One of the children asked them.

"We might not always be here," Victoria explained, "Though until we know you are all safe you don't have to fear because Overwatch will always be looking after you."

Ana lent down a hand on Victoria's shoulder as the children started to talk among themselves, "We better get a move on, I think Reyes is to thoughts away from shooting the President of Australia."

Victoria giggled softly, "You all be safe now ok?"

"Yes Miss Johnson," They coursed making Victoria smile brightly, Adawes words echoched in her head, 'smile for the cameras and make Jack happy.'

Ana and Victoria walked towards the armoured car waiting for them and slipped into the back seat of the car Victoria allowed to have the seat nearest the door as Liao sat the other side of Victoria.

The ride back was silent, Victoria had started to shake again keeping it in for a long time in front of the cameras. Ana took the small hands in her own stroking thumb across the back of Victoria's hand watching the woman draw her knees to her chest.

With Ana's hold on her hands Victoria couldn't scratch at her scalp as she wished to, the memory's were hitting her with full force she was surprised she didn't faint. She was being held down in her mind, three sets of hands two keeping her arms above her head, two hands spread her thighs as the third set of hands was wrapped around her throat. She was trying to fight, in her mind she was but her body lent into them begging them to continue.

"Victoria," Reyes voice sounded from the front of the car, "Thank you."

"What for?" Her watery eyes questioned him through the mirror.

"brave move that pushing me out of the way of Bastion fire," He told her looking away from the green eyes.

"Thank you Commander," She dipped her head slightly.

"You fought brilliantly Victoria," Reinhardt laughed, "I have not seen a fighting style like that for a long time."

"Save my arse back there, though my poor turret," Torbjion sighed.

Ana smiled knowing what the team was doing though no one other than Victoria knew what she had gone through they were trying to cheer her up. She looked back at Jack who was watching the world go past a grim look across his normally smiling face.

"Thank you."

The driver spoke up, "I have been told that you won't be coming back to the base of commands. The president has paid for you to have one of the luxury suites in Sydneys Royal Opera Hotel. Saying that you would need to be on top form for the next few days."

"nice of him," Reyes growled out as they pulled in front of the hotel.

Victoria had a feeling that there was a second motive to this, but she did not care for thirteen hours she was running round a power plant taking out bastion units. All she wanted now was a damn long bath.

Victoria soon got her wish and was laying in a warm bath her head against the side of the tub. She had scrubbed off the dust and grime from her skin feeling lighter than she orginally did, though the feeling of wanting to scratch at her head was still strong.

Why did he leave her there for them to have fun with her, it was horrible it was like watching herself through a mirror. On her knees happy to suck down the members cocks like a well trained whore, begging for it. There were times she fought against them, bitting the fingers that forced themselves into her mouth making her suck something off them. They kept her chained down on her bed for days on end sometimes, though in her mind she was not sure when one day stopped an another began why now. It must have been a bad bang for her to remember it all in one go, she couldn't hold the sob in any longer as she brought her knees up to her chest. He left her there, why did he leave her there. She thought he loved her was she wrong did he actually not care at all.

Was she here to just look pretty on Jacks arm.

"Victoria," Ana's voice called from the other side of the door, "Are you ok?"

"Ye-...No..." She replied through the tears.

"Can I come in?" Ana asked, it was like a mother asking a teenager can she come in.

"Yes," Victoria whispered more to herself, not knowing if she wanted Ana to see her in this state.

Ana was by her side in moments kneeling next to the bathtub brushing the wet blonde hair out of her face, "Jack wants to talk you know... Victoria what do you remember is it parts or?"

"The last... three is it? years... I don't remeber much else..." Victoria replied her green eyes not meeting Anas own brown ones.

"Victoria it was not Jacks fault," Ana tried to explain.

"NO!" Victoria yelled, "He left me there!"

"Victoria," Ana was calm, dealing with a stubborn seven year old helped her with these situations, "You have to understnad that Jack never gave up on you."

"They raped me Ana... day in... day out... they..." Victoria sobbed feeling broken used a toy being handed back and force constantly.

"Oh sweetheart," Ana lent over curling her arms around the younger woman, "Its ok they won't hurt you again."

"What..."

"Locked away," Ana told her, "They won't be harming any more woman."

"It hurts... I wanted it Ana... most of the time... I begged them," She cried.

"It is not your fault," Ana told her.

"Why me..." She wailed loudly, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know sweetheart," Ana told her, leaning up taking one of the towels off the rack above, "Come on out before you get cold."

Ana helped Victoria out of the bath wrapping her securly in the towel, the girl did not deserve this no one did. But Victoria had been doing well incredibly well, she trained most of her free time and spent the rest of it catching up on the last three years of her life.

"Lets get you settled," Ana told her as she let Victoria dry herself off, "You need sleep... we all do."

"Should I..." Victoria stopped herself her brain started arguging over keeping Jack happy and ignoring him, it was and wasn't his fault.

"Victoria?" Ana questioned.

Victoria's smile didn't reach her eyes, "You alright?"

"All dandy," she replied.

Ana passed her the white fluffy bathrobe after Victoria dried herself off, "You need to speak to Jack about what happened."

"Jack," Victorias voice shook, "No just... he..."

Ana lead Victoria back into the girls room allowing her to lay down on one of the large double beds, the windows looked out across the sydeny harbour sky line. "Victoria," Ana sat beside her watching the girl curl in on herself, "Jack never wanted this to happen... when he saw you chained to that thing... he stormed off he was so angry Reyes told me that he stormed into the room with the Masters and punched one. Jack is normally so calm never resorting to violence not like that."

Victoria burried her head into the pillow screaming as another wave of tears hit her, "they raped me... constantly they raped me... they hit me when the drug was wearing off and I fought back."

Ana rubbed her back softly, "I am sorry Victoria."

"You didn't leave me!" She wailed.

"Neither did Jack," Ana told her, "Jack never wanted you to be hurt. He still doesn't... he feels Overwatch is the only way to do this."

"Ana... I want..." Victorias voice was weak, "I want it to stop... why can't I stop crying..."

Ana sat quietly next to Victoria listening to her cry, Victoria curled up around Ana slowly settling down and doozing off.

Ana slipped off the bed an hour later, gently padding across the floor slipping out of the room. Down the corridor and knocking on another door, Jack answered a few moments later, "Joining us for Poker?"

"Yes," Ana breathed stepping into the room seeing the other four round a table with drinks.

"Hows the girly?" Torbjion asked.

"Incredibly tired," Ana replied taking the seat next to him, "She screamed and cried not sure what to do."

"Does she?" Jack asked.

"She thinks you left her," Ana replied taking her cards and throwing some chips into the centre of the table. "She cried herself to sleep Jack do not disturb her."

"I wasn't..." Jack arguged.

"oh come on lover boy," Liao smiled at him, "We know you have been pacing your room afternoon."

Jack glared for a few moments, "She freake out and screamed at me."

"Yes we all saw," Gabriel stated.

"Shes never..." Jack groaned.

"The lil lady has just remembered that she has been raped not on a one off but constantly," Reinhardt reasoned, "You have to give her time."

Gabriel scoffed slightly, "Like the Secretary General will allow them to have time if she finds out."

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Have you not noticied alot of the storys within the papers that alot of the stuff that Adawe lets leaked, is about you too," Gabriel stated.

Jack was silent at Gabriels words remembering the photos in the press had put in the paper a few weeks ago it was of him and Victoria jogging round Overwatchs field track.

"She wouldn't have," Jack folded putting his cards down.

"All I am saying Jack... be careful what you say in front of the Secretary General that's all."


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria twisted and turned under the hands that grabbed her, forcing her legs apart rubbing a hardened cock against her opening. She gasped her eyes blown wide open as she arched off the bed, she couldn't make out the face above her. The pleasure ran through her body making her limps tingle slightly she flexed her fingers releasing her hands as the cock rammed itself into her tight sex. Her hands were tied above her head her legs wrapped around thin hips, her body did not recognise who was fucking her. She gasped as the mouth pressed against her jaw nipping the skin roughly as the thrusts became harsh making her head knock against the top of the headboard. She let out a scream so loud she swore it could burst someones ear drums, she didn't want this, "please stop!" She thrashed under the unknown weight the face started to clear as the hand grabbed hold of her jaw forcing her head up, she looked into dark brown eyes, the face reminded her of a weasel and black hair slicked back the man must have been from India or somewhere like that.

The nails dug into her jaw it hurt it hurt so badly she was dry when he pushed into her, though his thrusts became smooth and she felt something seep from her slit coating her thighs it felt sticky and plain wrong. The smell of copper wafted across her face, it was blood her own blood. She pulled harder at the restraints on her wrists, kicking her legs out, screaming, crying she needed out why wasn't anyone here. The weasel faced man lent over her pressing his chest flush against hers his free hand the one that wasn't holding her jaw trailed down her chest his nails digging into her chest the pain shot through her and her cry's became louder. "ssshhhh," the mans voice felt like oil against her ears, "I don't like it when you scream," she felt her nipple being pinched between the two nails, "I want that lovely face to moan." Her body was fighting her brain it hurt so much.

"Please stop!" She screamed.

"You want this you cum guzzling whore," he growled pressing harder against her chest she sobbed loudly in pain, "Do not lie this is what you were made for to lay under a man and be fucked."

Ana awoke to the sound of screaming in the room next to her, there was a part of her that wad thankful they had the top floor to themselves. She heard thudding of footsteps outside her door, she groaned looking at the clock it was three in the morning who would be screaming. Ana rested her head back down on her pillow before she shot back up again, Victoria.

She scrambled out of her over sized bed and out the door seeing Jack pounding his hand down on Victoria's door. Reyes had a phone to his ear whilst the other three were looking out there doors down the hallway at them.

"Vicky!"

"Security will be up in a few minutes," Reyes told him.

Ana watched Jack as he lent his head against the wall, "Do not break the door down," the woman warned.

"Yes please don't," a voice sounded from the elevator as a small blonde haired woman walked down the hallway set of keys in hand she flinched at the screaming, "Please step away from the door sir I am unable to unlock the door when you are standing in the way."

Jack quickly stepped out the way and allowed the woman to unlock the door, the door swung up into Victoria's room, "Is there anything else you will need tonight?" She asked.

Ana and Jack moved into the room allowing Reyes to dismiss the late night security guard. He flipped the lights on for them standing at the door making sure the security guard actually left and not hung about to be able to leak something to the news.

The white bed sheets had random spots of red across the sheet, Victoria had moved to the centre of the bed her head towards the bottom of the bed her hands twisted above her head seeming to have locked them within the sheets. Her face twisted in pain tears streamed her face.

Ana sat on the edge of the bed working to free the blondes hands from the sheet, noticing the red spots across the sheets seems to concentrate around her hands.

"Vicky," Jacks voice was soft cupping her cheeks stroking

softly, Ana was able to pull the sheets from Victoria's hands listening to her cry. Her body arched off the bed her hands came up swinging widely Ana caught them before she could catch Jack in the face. Her nails were coated in bright red liquid, Ana could see the the cuts across the palm of her hands and wrists realising that in her sleep she cut herself.

Her breathing was coming out in short pants, her cheek flushed a soft pretty pink colour as she arched her chest up her breasts strained against the thin blue tank top. "Victoria," Jack shook her softly.

Ana kept her hold on Victoria's wrists as Victoria started to struggle more, Victoria's face screwed up in pain as she kicked her legs out she was able to kick Jack in the chest nearly throwing him off the bed.

"No..." her voice came out in a breathless moan. "Please... No..." the moan became slightly louder.

Jack slammed his hands down either side of her hips pinning her legs to the mattress with his arms, "VICTORIA!"

Her green eyes shot open wide, "No please, please..."

"Vicky..." his voice was soft in her ears.

Everything was blurry hands pinned her arms down whilst arms pinned her legs down, "Please no..."

"Victoria!" The voice was familiar.

"Jack..." she whispered.

"Yes Vicky come up sweetheart," Jacks voice pulled her up, "Please love."

She groaned clenching her eyes shut and blinking a few times her eyes adjusting to the light, her green eyes came into focus two sets of brown and a set of blue looked down concerned at her. "What...?" She questioned.

She whimpered as she felt a wet patch on her underwear her cheeks flamed red as she brought her knees up to her chest as she sat up. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Ana let go of Victoria's arms as Victoria wrapped her arms tightly around Jack. "You are alright," He told her running his fingers through the long golden hair.

"It hurts..." she whispered into his chest.

Another hand joined Jacks smaller and feminine rubbing the back of her neck softly, "We should get these cuts cleared up."

"I'll get a towel," Reyes told them striding across the room towards the bathroom.

"What did I do to deserve this," Victoria whispered.

"There are horrible people out there Victoria," Jack told her kissing her temple gently.

Ana's hands swept Victoria's hair back over her shoulder pressing a kiss to the other side of her head in a motherly fashion continuing to stroke her hair back.

Reyes came back with a glass of water and a white towel, "Can I?" He asked her allowing her to make the decision not forcing her, she was still shaking from the nightmare.

Victoria drew her hands back looking at the blood that flowed down her wrists, pooling down onto the white sheets. Reyes hands were rough against the back of her wrists as he washed away the blood Jack had one hand placed on the top of her thigh squeezing softly as she was came down. Her cheeks slowly lost the red colour, "Victoria what was the dream?" He asked her suddenly.

Gabriel felt her flinch as she tried to pull her wrists away he suddenly tightened his hands around her wrist listening to her whimper, her green eyes looking up at him. He dropped her wrists he was her commander, he could not have her terrified of him.

"Victoria," Ana's voice broke the silence Victoria's green eyes softened slightly the fear still in the corner, "We are your team you have to trust us."

"No..." her bottom lip quivered tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she looked up at them.

"Vicky we promise," Jack told her lifting her hand back into Reyes hands allowing there commander to clean up his soldiers wounds, "We won't judge you."

"I... I was pinned... a man over me and he... fucked me... it hurt... but I wanted it... I couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure..." she stuttered over her words she clenched her hands her nails luckily dug into the towel and not her open wounds.

"Did he say anything to you at all?" Ana asked her.

"No... he just called me names... said that I wanted it..." her voice was growing weaker.

Reyes pulled away

as he cleaned the last of the blood off her wrists he took the second towel in hand and ripped it into wrapping it carefully around her palms and wrists.

"It is alright Victoria," Ana told her softly.

"Not its not," Victoria snapped pulling her hands from Reyes hold pushing herself to stand, she stepped around Reyes her breathing was laboured this time in anger not the breathless moans she was releasing in her sleep moments ago. "I... I..."

Jack stepped off the bed standing in front of her, "You have not done anything wrong Victoria."

"Jack is right," Reyes stern voice filled her ears watching her clench her hands into fists. "You are not in the wrong and you should not be blaming yourself for what they did."

"But I..." she went to argue.

"What," Reyes voice broke through hers, "Wanted it. Victoria you were drugged and tied to a bed you could not fight them in your state. Any woman or man in your situation would not have been able to fight them."

Victoria blinked a few times her eyes still red from crying, her hands still shaking slightly before she buried her head in Jacks chest taking in his sent. "If I knew...Victoria I promise you," Jack whispered to her, "I would not have left you."

She relaxed as she felt his arms encircle her waist, "I feel useless."

A loud laugh boomed from the door making Victoria's head whip up to look at Reinhardt who was laughing, "You are not helpless lil lady. You saved my behind today against the Bastion units. A fine solider."

"But..."

"I would have no one fight like my side like you do," Reinhardt told her.

Ana, Gabriel and Jack could tell she was doubting herself the knock to her head had screwed her over big time.

"Victoria you are a fantastic solider," Gabriel told her, "I am happy to have you on this team."

"Thank you Commander," her head became buried back in Jacks chest.

"Please don't go..." Victoria whispered to Jack her hands bunched up in his shirt.

"Come on Ana," Reyes told her, "Sleep we have breakfast with the president tomorrow morning."

Jack slipped his arms around her back and under her knees drawing her up to his chest, "Night guys."

"Sleep gloriously," Reinhardt laughed as Reyes closed the door behind him and Ana.

"You alright?" Jack asked as she curled into his chest.

"I feel useless," she whimpered, "Its not your fault it was never your fault. I needed to be angry and..."

"You have every right to be angry," he told her climbing into the bed curling around her.

She felt safe as she was nestled against his chest, "but never at you... I made you upset and I shouldn't blame you... you..."

He kissed her temple softly, "Better you to let it out than keep it in."

She rolled over to settle on top of him her cheeks still flushed as she lent into him her hands pressed against his pecs her covered sex pressed against his cock through his pyjama pants as she pressed her lips roughly against him. Jack was startled for a few moments then he felt her grind down onto him, he pushed her back panting for a few moments.

"Victoria," he gasped for breath before biting down on the groan that bubbled in his throat.

"Please Jack... you told me not to hold back... make them go away..." she breathed out.

"Victoria I won't..." he grabbed hold of her hips and flipped her over so her back pressed against the mattress to stop her grinding against him.

"But..."

"No you are vulnerable your mind is not in the right state," she brought her legs up brushing her foot against his semi erect cock. "Victoria..."

"I want the bad memories to go away," she breathed, arching her chest up, "You can make them all go away."

Jack gulped his adam apples bobbed as she lent up pressing her mouth against his adam's apple kissing before sucking softly on the skin, his groan was weak as he clenched his hands into the bed sheet either side of her head.

"I trust you... I want you to be happy," she whispered into his throat her fingers brushing across the hem of his shirt brushing against his abs.

"Victoria," he groaned as she continued to pepper kisses down his throat nipping

softly at his skin, "I can not does this to you Victoria. You..." he grunted as her hand dipped down into his underwear, his breathing came out in short puffs.

"Jack..." she moaned into the column of his throat as her hand wrapped around his pulsing member stroking softly. He tilted his head down his elbows brushed against the dip of her waist as he panted for breath, to long he can't remember the last time he fucked someone totally sober. She tilted her neck up barring it for him as her soft strokes became faster, "Please Jack I want this," her moan rang in his ears.

He couldn't do this it was wrong she was hooked up on two types of drugs, she just had a nightmare of herself being raped by talon and they are in the middle of helping Australia push back there problem with the omnics.

His own find was fighting himself he wanted this, he wanted her, it was always her ever since they were kids, he wanted to be her partner in school projects, he wanted to take her to the school dances.

He groaned again as she rubbed her thumb against his tip spreading the pre cum across the skin making her movements more fluid she wasn't letting up she never did. Jack pushed himself up on one elbow, his free hand cupped Victoria's cheek drawing her mouth up to his with a soft gentle kiss which she pushed herself into opening her mouth she brushed her tongue along his bottom lip. He tried not to he wanted to go slow but he dominated her mouth as he pushed his tongue into her mouth his hand on her cheek reaching round the back of her head hooking his fingers around the long locks gently he pulled her head back further kissing across her cheek before he sucked on the skin just under her ear. She whined pitifully arching up she pressed the flat of her hand against the underside of his cock. The towel that was wrapped around her hand scrapped against his cock he couldn't hold back as he bucked his hips into her hand.

His lips trailed down her throat and across her collar bone, she whined softly. He pulled back a moment his hands finding the edge of her tank top pushing the shirt up pushing it over her breasts. His hand encased her entire breast as he sat further back making her hand slip out of his underwear he groaned at the loss of her hand. She whined pushing her chest into his hand as he gently massaged the plump fresh, the words slowly ran through his head over and over again as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Trailing his fingers across the side of her breasts she whined, "More please Jack..." he lent down pressing his open mouth over her other breast encasing her nipple in his warm mouth.

"Yes..." she breathed out, tightening her legs around his hips grinding her sex down onto his cock too many layers between them as he gently sucked on her nipple between his teeth the skin pulled taut as it peaked the teeth was a small pressure not a painful one.

He pressed himself against her inviting her heat, her nipple popped from his mouth with an audible pop. "Vicky I need you to let go for a moment hun," he whispered against her skin kissing the underside of her breast softly.

"It feels so good... I do not want to let go... please..." she whispered.

Jacks laugh vibrated against her breast making her giggle as she unwrapped her legs from him. He looked up at her even in the low light he didn't realise the lights had been turned off she looked as beautiful as before. Her hair fanned out around her in a golden halo, her eyes clouded slightly, pink lips swollen and the cute pink blush across her cheeks.

It still it felt wrong she was hurting and he felt like he was taking advantage of her, he pulled back kissing down her the flat plane of her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button she arched up giggling at the notion her hands reached down threading through his own blonde locks tugging slightly.

"Jack stop teasing you know I hate it when you tease," she whined as his hands smoothed down her outer thighs.

He continued down till he reached the waist band of her cotton pyjama bottoms his hands hooked under her knee

pulling down her pyjama bottoms along with the white lace panties throwing them over his shoulders not caring were they landed. His hands smoothed down her legs parting her thighs her folds drenched she was practically dripping. He bit down on the inside of his cheek knowing this was bad, he couldn't fuck her it was wrong shes hyped up and two types of drugs and he didn't have a condom on him at this point.

He lent back down pressing his mouth to her hip bone smoothing his hands over her hips pressing her down into the mattress kissing across her hips before kissing across her mound. She moaned weakly as he traced his tongue across her smooth skin dipping his tongue down between her folds brushing his tongue against her clit. He could hear her breath catch as she tried to arch herself off the bed to press herself against his mouth.

"Yes," she breathed though his hands on her hips pushing her down into the mattress keeping her from grinding down onto his tongue.

Jack traced his tongue across her folds in a circular pattern, her hips slowly started to rock in the same way direction as his tongue he smirked against her folds as she changed the pattern. She whimpered slightly as his hands tightened on her hips as he moved his mouth up and attaching himself to her clit. This time her moan was loud in his ears she didn't try to hold back the sound she was making as he sucked on her clit.

"Oh Jack... please..." she cried out trying to press herself further against his mouth, "I..."

He pressed the tip of his tongue against her clit wiggling it against the sensitive skin. Her legs shook either side of his head, her whimpers were loud. Jack groaned against her clit if Ana could hear the noises through the wall he knew he would be in for a throttling tomorrow. He continued to trace his tongue across her clit, her legs shook either side of his head she twisted slightly panting and moaning softly pleading for more.

She cried out her hands threading through his golden hair pulling him closer struggling against his hands to grind herself against his face her legs clamped down either side of his head muffling the sweet moans that came from her mouth, Jack smiled as he felt her juices coat his chin dripping down onto the bed as he pulled back sitting back on his heels looking down at her smirking. Her laugh was beautiful as she looked up at his face noticing his smirk, her cheeks now a dark pink her breathing was deep making her chest heave.

"You ok?" He asked her as he rested down beside her.

"Yes ... would you like..." she went to ask him but was cut off when he pressed his lips softly against hers noticing her eye lids flutter close.

He pulled back smiling down at her realising she was shattered, "All for you Vicky, we will just not yet, you need rest we are going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"But do you not..." she yawned.

"Sleep Vicky," he told her as he brought the duvet up over them.

Jack will admit the strain of his erection in his underwear was killing him, the part of his brain controlled by his lust wanted him to fuck her until she was screaming his name. He wanted it, he wanted it so badly but he knew it was wrong if he did he could and will not take advantage of her like this.

"Jack... you hold back..." she moaned as her breathing evened out.

Jack lent over her brushing hair off her cheek trailing his fingers over her brow, he shouldn't of done that rang loudly in his mind. He practically took advantage of her, but.. he kissed her temple wrapping his arms around her waist and drew her back into his chest closing his own eyes breathing in her vanilla scent knowing he was going to struggle facing Gabriel and Ana in the morning. He didn't know if they heard them through the walls but Victoria was always loud every time she came it was normally with an echoing moan or a loud scream he missed that sound and her taste. He finally buried his face into the pillow smiling more to himself at the thought of she wasn't blaming him anymore.

Jack woke the next morning with a banging sound on the door, looking

down at the small blonde curled into his chest. The knocking grew louder, "Morrison I swear if you do not get your arse out of that bed!" Gabriel voice sounded through the door.

Jack was out of the bed in two seconds flat, looking rather bed ridden as he threw the door open and had his military suit thrown at him. "Finally," Gabriel groaned, "Took you ages look brunch five minutes get Blondie up."

"Blondie can hear you," Victoria whined from the bed sitting up wrapping the sheets around her, "Morning Commander."

"Look you two," Reyes was not in the mood today, "Secretary General landed last night I don't want her to know about your bump on the head ok Victoria?"

"Of course commander," she answered.

"We will be out in a few minutes," Jack answered before closing the door, Jack listened to Victoria jump from the bed and scrambled through the bag sitting at the bottom of the bed.

She brushed her hair quickly leaving it down to fall inits natural curls as she slipped the skirt up her legs and buttoned the white pressed shirt. She helped Jack button his own shirt and then the military jacket over his broad shoulders.

"You alright?" He asked her brushing the loose curl from her cheek, "Last night you..."

He took her hands in his unwrapping the bloody towel throwing it into the bin, "No I am fine," Victoria smiled softly at him, "Thank you for... I am..."

He helped her slip on her jacket, kissing the side of her temple as they both put on their shoes. "No need to thank me," his voice dropped as his lips brushed the shell of her ear, "I enjoyed myself."

It was a lie the voice rang through Jacks head, he did it to please her to stop her from going any further so he didn't have to take advantage of her. She smiled prettily up at him as she linked arms with his as they stepped out of her hotel room.

"Finally," Reyes groaned.

Which in turn brought laughter out of the the two, "Ready Gabe?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately yes," he told them, "the others are already down stairs. We will be back on the battlefield again tomorrow though front line this time."

Both nodded their heads following him into the elevator, Gabriel gently took Victoria's hand in his turning it up to so he could see the crescent moon scabs across her palms. "They healed well over the night, super solider serum for you."

"You on edge Reyes what is it?" Jack asked.

"Do not like Adawe breathing down my throat," Reyes growled out.

"Don't think anyone does," Victoria stated.

"Game faces," Jack told them as the elevator pinged as they reached the bottom floor. Victoria smoother her hand down his arm interlinking her fingers in his as they stepped out the elevator.

"There you are," Secretary General smiled the other four had the same forced smile as the other three did. "Oh don't you all look sparkling clean, now the cameras won't be there for the entire time just shake the presidents hand smile a few word. Nothing to graphic for the papers."

Victoria bit her lower lip keeping from saying anything as they walked through the doors into dinning hall, President Grant was laughing alongside a few other old men dressed in standard military garb General Jackson was also in with them apparently the USA army had put more forces here, "Ah the men and woman of the hour," President Grant grinned widely, Victoria was wondering how this man ran a country he just did not look the type. "Thank you all for your work yesterday."

"Not a problem at all its our duty," Jack smiled as he shook the presidents hand as Grant moved onto Victoria.

"We are here to serve sir," she had to let go of Jacks hand to shake the presidents, out of the corner of her eye she saw Gabriel sneer slightly over her head she was not sure who the look was aimed at the president was hesitant to shake Gabriel's hand the vibes Reyes was giving off was not good.

The handshake was tense Victoria was not sure what was running through Gabriel's mind but she could tell he was not pleased, "You have done a fine job Commander a fine group you have."

"Thank you President Grant," Reyes forced the smile which

Victoria thought was going to break Reyes face if he continued smiling for much longer.

"Take seats all of you it is time we eat, can not let the new heroes go wasting away can we," President Grant grinned widely making a gesture to their seats.

Victoria took re hold of Jacks hand she felt more safe holding his hand, she was sat between Ana and Jack, Ana was smiling above her head Victoria tilted her head to the side smiling as she noticed Ana's eyes on Reinhardt. The Secretary General had taken a seat across from the team at the table. Not noticing the secret look her the team was sharing.

Jack turned his head down to the blonde who was sipping on her cup of tea wide grin across her face hidden behind the large china cup, he dipped his head down next to hers and whispered in her ear, "You still have the same grin when you are planning something."

She brought the cup away from her lips blinking her large green eyes up at him confusion laced over her face, "What look?"

She shivered as his breath brushed the shell of her ear, "You know exactly what I mean, Vicky."

She smiled softly at him sipping from her cup again glancing over at Reinhardt over Jacks shoulder who was laughing at something Commander Jackson had said the President did not look impressed who was the closet to Reinhardt, "Nothing at all Jack, I promise."

Jacks eyebrow raised pulling back digging into the bacon sandwich, her hand brushed up his thigh under the dinner table seeming to be tracing incoherent patterns her mind seeming miles away but she kept looking back to Ana when the older woman spoke to her and over his shoulder every now and again.

"Victoria," The Secretary Generals voice seemed to break Victoria out of her musing, "Your mother called for you back at the Headquarters again the other day."

Jacks head whipped to the side feeling her hand clench against the top of his thigh along with the pain that shot up his leg, this was entirely new to him he did not know Delilah had tried to contact since she was thrown out of the headquarters when she sent Victoria into a panic attack.

"Oh... I was meaning to call her but..." Victoria's voice turned soft and withdrawn dipping her head allowing her hair to cover her face, "I would like to arrange to see her again. If..."

"Yes of course however you won't be back in the United States for a few months at least so it might be best for you to call her at some point," Adawe told Victoria.

"Of course," Victoria's forced smile was back on her face.

Jack felt his gut clench as he looked at that smile, it was broken not entirely reaching her eyes. But he knew it was good that she was giving Delilah a chance.

"It would be good for you all too see your families actually," Adawe told them, "I understand the phone calls home must be difficult we will arrange something for when you return."

The team went silent at that notion the thought of their families turning up would be great, Jack grinned widely at the thought of it knowing he would have to give his folks a call before they came up.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria flinched as the bandage around the top of her arm was tightened, Ana chuckled as she finished tightening the bandage looking at her, "How is it?" Ana questioned.

"Alright," Victoria wiggled her fingers hissing in pain slightly.

They were now on their eighth month in Australia and the Omnics seemed to be calming down their assault on the Australian out back. Yesterdays fight however went south for the team, Reinhardt's shield didn't hold out as long as they thought it would breaking around him, Reyes and Jack. Victoria and Laio were on the other shield of the field at this point in time had rushed across the field both thankful for the speed enhancements that they had been given but both Overwatch members had got shot in the process Victoria in the top of her arm and Liao in the top of his leg. All five of them had come back from the fight drenched in dirt, sweat and blood.

Victoria had been trying to hold off another panic attack as the doctors picked the bullet out of her arm until Ana who had been behind the lines with Torbjion throughout the fight had come in swiped the doctors away and started doing the work herself.

It was now the next morning and Ana was checking up on both Victoria and Laio.

"We are fine Ana, you can stop mothering us woman," Laio laughed from the chair next to Victoria ruffling the blondes hair, "Did fantastic out there yesterday."

"Me," Victoria laughed large smile across her face, "You sliced through more Bastion units than I could count."

"You both did wonderfully," Ana smiled at them.

Victoria and Laio laughed to themselves at this, Ana had asked them both to can she check there wounds and both slightly high up on pain killers. "Thanks Ana though we know who you were really looking at," Laio laughed.

"Hush children," Ana told them as Victoria pulled her jacket back on smiling widely.

"Didn't the Secretary General want to speak to us?" Laio questioned as he stood testing the weight on his injured leg both Victoria and Ana stood on standby to make sure he did not got face first into the floor.

"Yes she spoke to Reyes earlier about it wanting all of us there," Ana told him handing him a pair of crutches, "Should be healed up soon but until then keep the weight of your leg."

"Yes mum," Laio chuckled before he grunted as Ana had smacked him up side of the head.

"Did your mother not teach you manners," Ana scolded him which made Victoria laugh in return.

"Come on I'm rearing to get back into the fight," Victoria smiled brightly.

Both Victoria and Ana helped Laio down the hallway the three were silent as they entered the meeting room, "Ah friends finally," Reinhardt cheered a giant grin across his face, "How are you both feeling?"

Surprisingly to the entire team with yesterdays battle the only people to come out injured was Victoria and Laio and that was because they were more focused on making sure there team mates were safe.

"Oh good," Adawe had come through the door moments after they did, Reyes had moved helping Laio pull out his chair as both Victoria and Ana took their seats.

"Fantastic job yesterday all of you, yesterdays push is just what was needed," She told them, the secretary general had not actually been in Australia constantly leaving the organising of the team to Reyes. She had visited three times now since they had been stationed out here.

"So..." Reyes stressed knowing the team were all itching to get back to the fight.

"Australia Omnic Crisis seems to have dwindled we believe that they can now handle it on their own," Adawe answered the unspoken question.

"We are going back?" Victoria asked.

"Yes the world is very please with Overwatches work and believes its time for you to have a well deserved rest," Adawe smiled at them, "We will be leaving in a few hours to give you time to collect your belongings."

"So the omnics are..." Jack did not know how exactly to finish that question.

"A lot of there forces here seems to have dwindled, Egypt seems to be taking a brunt of it along with the rest of Africa whilst Russia seems to be doing well and holding there own, a few other places are struggling but Australia has been one of the worst areas to be hit. They are thankful for your services, now please get your bags packed we will be leaving soon," Adawe told them.

Victoria bounced from her seat wide grin across her face as the others also stood she followed Ana out who shared the same wide grin. "Are you going to tell Fareeha you are on the way home?" Victoria asked.

"Yes I have missed my baby girl," Ana smiled.

"Are you coming Jack?" Victoria asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Just a minute, you get on with packing," he grinned at her.

"oh ok," Victoria shrugged and left with Ana.

"Is there something I can help you with Jack?" Adawe asked him slightly confused to why he was still in the meeting room.

"Yes, I would like to give a call home before we leave if that is ok with you," Jack grinned widely at her.

Victoria hummed to herself as she folded up the clothes that they had taken for the journey along with the clothes they had brought as well stuffing them into the large bags that her and Jack had. The bed was perfectly made a habit Jack told her that his mum drilled into him and it annoyed him whenever she had left the bed unmade.

She smiled slightly at the present that sat on the bedside table, through out their time in Australia Jack had taken her to a camera store allowing her to choose. Victoria sat down taking hold of the large camera looking down into the lenses.

'"Jack no," Victoria laughed as they stood in the schools car park, they were waiting to be picked up from school.

Jack had snuck into her bag and removed her camera, he flipped through the memory of the camera looking at the photos. Pictures of the entire school everyone in their year some of their teachers as well. He knew Victoria would head down to the camera store tomorrow and get them printed.

Victoria was always embarrassed when people saw her photos she loved taking photos ever since she was younger always seen with a camera in hand. Jack held the camera out of Victoria's reach, the blonde blushed brightly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in and turning the cameras on themselves snapping a photo of them both.

"JACK!" Victoria hollered.

"Oh come on," Jack laughed this time turning the camera on her snapping the camera as she held her hands up to the lenses. "You can not hide this talent from the world."

"Jack..." Victoria whined at him.

"Oh come on Vicky, you are brilliant at this every picture you take I hold the camera and create a monster," Jack told her.

Victoria slapped Jack on the shoulder laughing loudly at him he snapped another picture surprised how well he had captured her laughing face. "See..." Victoria was able to pull down the camera so she could see the photo he just took, "I don't look like a monster."

Jack took hold of her chin tilting her head up so she can look straight into his blue eyes, "You can never look like a monster."

Victoria hid her face in his shoulder hiding her blushing face, "Shut up."

Jack kissed the side of her head laughing at her reaction, "Maybe after the army."

"How about we get through the army first then speak about what we will do afterwards ok?" She questioned him.

"Yeah maybe you are right," he sighed resting his chin on top of her head.'

"Vicky?" Jacks questioned voice filled her ears as fingers snapped in front of her.

"Sorry I didn't notice you had come back," she smiled widely at her.

"What were you thinking of?" Jack asked her.

"Something... a memory I think," she smiled as she moved and put the camera back in her bag.

"Good?" Jack asked.

"Oh really good," she smiled, "what did you talk to Adawe about?"

"Nothing important really," he grinned Victoria watched that grin, "Just wanted to tell mum we were on the way home."

Victoria continued to look at him, it was the face she pulled when she knew he was planning something in Jacks gut he knew Victoria did not know she pulled that face not after what happened to her there were small things she didn't realise that she did. She wiggled around the bathroom as she brushed her teeth humming something that did not make much sense to his ears.

"Alright," she shrugged before going back to packing, Jack could not help but grin to himself knowing she will love the surprise.

'"Jack come back its not safe," Victoria yelled after him.

The snow was thick across the grounds, the lake behind the Morrisions farm had frozen over though by how it looked Victoria did not in one sense of the word feel safe the dalamation sat at her feet and whined as they watched Jack walk out onto this ice, "I know darlin'," she cooed down at the six month old puppy. Sixteen year old Victoria Johnson stood knee deep in the snow watching her idiot of a boyfriend walk out across the ice.

"Vicky you are so boring," he laughed back at her, it was Christmas eve the last Christmas before they ship out in the summer and won't be back until spring the following year they both turn seventeen this spring and ready to join.

"Jack oh my god that does not look safe, come on your ma has most likely baked apple pie waiting for us to come home," She called out to him.

Dexter whined pulling on his lead looking out to Jack, he gave a sharp tug which Victoria was not expecting and his lead slipped from Victoria's hand. The dalamation went barrelling across the snow and onto the frozen lake his paws went sliding and both Victoria and Jack heard a thump as the puppy landed on the ice.

"Dex," Victoria whined as she watched Jack step further towards the centre of the ice, she looked down at her hiking boots and groaned knowing she was gonna go flat on her arse.

She took one tiny step on to the ice, she felt her foot slip slightly as she put the other one down next to it and started to shuffle across the ice.

Dexter was struggling to get his baring on the ice struggling to get up onto his paws as he continued to slide over to Jack.

"DEXTER!" Victoria screeched the the puppy slammed into Jacks ankle on any other day Jack wouldn't have fallen but not with the correct shoes Jacks legs went out from under him and he slammed back into the ice. Victoria heard the ice crack and saw the cracks as she was a three feet away from him.

Dexter bounced on Jacks chest, they both heard the ice creak under them. "Slowly..." Jack told her his eyes on the ice as he held Dexter between both his hands watching he puppy wiggle.

"Jack I don't like this..." Victoria's eyes locked onto the ice cracked under her feet.

"Quickly..." Jack told her as he slowly got to his feet holding Dexter in his arms, a loud crack sounded under him the two locked eyes and sprinted across the lake as best as they could. Victoria screeched with laughter as they reached the edge and the ice finally gave up leaving then face first into the snow on the bank with their ankles in the freezing cold water.

"I hate you," Victoria whined as she pulled her ankles out of the lake shivering from the cold as Dexter yipped at her licking her cheek.

"We love you too," Jack laughed kissing her cheek.'

"You alright?" Gabriel asked as he sat down across from her on the flight, the UN had Overwatch with their own private jet she was sat near the back of the plane flicking through a tablet in front of her.

"Hu?" Her green eyes now came into focus looking up at him.

He had put a glass of water in front of her, "You ok?" He asked again.

"Yeah sorry Commander I was... in a world of my own," she told him.

"Yes you looked rather happy with what ever you were thinking about," he told her.

"Nothing important Commander," she smiled that pretty smile she would for the others.

"Gabe, Victoria you know this," he told her.

She shook her head again, "Sorry."

"What was the memory, good I hope," he questioned.

Gabriel, Ana and Jack had mainly been dealing with Victoria when she has nightmares or freezes up on the field. Ana and Jack more than Gabriel but Gabriel was always there when need be.

"No good I promise..." her voice was soft and her smile this time was genuine.

"Good hows the arm?" He indicated to the bandage wrapped around the top of her arm.

Victoria

moved her arm slightly, "Alright."

"You have to stop saving my arse," Reyes laughed at her watching take a sip of her water, "People think I am going soft."

"You have always been soft Commander," Victoria winked at him looking back down at the tablet, "My memories are coming back slowly... But a lot of the stuff I'm remembering is small things with Jack."

"From what Jack told me you two were inseparable and always have been," Gabe explained to her.

"I hate this, people the news mainly says that Jack is my fiance and so does my file but I can not remember it, I remember him taking photos o me with my own camera, him being an idiot nearly drowning in a frozen lake I can not remember this damn proposal," she huffed slamming the tablet down falling back in her seat.

"You will remember," Gabriel told her smiling down at her, it reminded her of an older brother who would ruffle your hair when you've done something well or threaten your new boyfriend because your the family princess. "Remember the doctors told you not to push yourself to remember."

"Yes sir," she gave him a mini salute across the table.

Gabriel laughed at her salute none of the team treated him like a commander off the battlefield though he had come to the conclusion Victoria started to do it wind him up. Her smile widened as she let out a burst of giggles as she caught his glare, "Jacks really happy how much you've remembered."

"Yeah in seven months I remember a few good memories and three years of rape, Jack is so impressed," Victoria hissed the words.

"No," Gabriel told her, "You might not remember everything but your mannerisms are the same as what they used to be."

"What?" She questioned.

"He said to me over drinks the other night, Jack was most likely so drunk he does not remember this conversation knowing him and it takes a lot to get one of us drunk. But he said you do this adorable wiggle around the bathroom when you are brushing your teeth," he told her chuckling as he watched her cheeks flame a bright pink colour.

"I do not wiggle," She whined hiding her hands behind her face.

"I will take your word on it Vics," he told her, leaning forward looking down at the tablet in her hands seeing was reading a news article of their time in Australia. "Vic do you really?"

"Why do they speak about me and Jack a lot... I mean you and Reinhardt do more fighting than me I'm more of a distraction," she huffed.

Gabriel chuckled at this, "Adawe seems to think you and Jack will help gain the public's trust."

"What drugged up whore for Talon," Victoria hissed out.

The team knew that Talon was a sore subject for both Victoria and Jack, Adawe had never questioned Victoria over what she knew when she was in the Talons compound. Though Gabriel had a feeling that Adawe had done that because Jack had said something about it.

"You aren't a Talon whore, you were a prisoner," Gabriel ordered her.

Victoria shook her head, "I know sorry... I am... just not use to being on this side camera and..." she double tapped the screen before showing him a picture of Victoria and Jack on one of their days off sipping coffee out in town, "I do not feel comfortable with cameras watching my every move."

"None us seem to like it," Gabriel sighed running a hand through his short hair as he looked at the picture neither Jack or Victoria had noticed that the cameras were there. "But the public needs to see us as figures they can trust and if a lost romance rekindled is the way to do it."

"So be it..." she sighed dropping the tablet back down.

Gabriel smiled at her in a gentle manner watching her lean back in the chair sipping more on her drink, "Fourteen more hours to go you might want to go have a proper lay down soon."

"Yes dad," she laughed.

'Victoria hid behind her mothers leg as she stepped up to the farm, it was huge a giant apple orchard, a pen for the horses, chickens and pigs a large barn and hundreds of fields.

"Come on Victoria," her mother smiled down at her.

She had been begging her mother for horse riding lessons ever since she could speak, now age five her mum

had taken her to the Morrison family farm. "Come on Victoria," her mother told her taking her hand and walking up the dirt path towards the house.

"Mummy what if I fall off?" The five year old asked.

"Well your father would say if you fall of the bike you get back up... though the bike is a horse... that could be a really big fall... and..." her mothers breathing became rapid and her hans felt clammy around Victorias hand, "Nope you aren't doing this."

Delilah went to turn back when a voice called out, "Delilah! John is saddling up the horses come in for tea send Victoria off the barn she knows were it is," Victoria looked up at the woman with sun blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Victoria slipped out of her mothers hold and ran towards the barn the door was slightly ajar as she was able to slip through the small gap, into the barn a tall blonde man stood next to a giant black horse with a white diamond on its head. "Victoria finally," the man finished saddling up the horse before walking over to her and picking her up swinging her around, "Your mother finally snapped."

"Yep I get to ride a horsey," she grinned widely at the man.

"Fantastic hopefully you take after Richard," he spoke more to himself than any one else. As he put her down on the ground she looked round the room when the man would put a helmet on her head securing it i'm place. Her eyes landed on a boy standing by another horse this one a light brown colour whilst the mane and tail were black he was stood he stood on a stool so he could reach the horse as he gently brushed her.

"Jack come say hello to Victoria," the man told him, "You two haven't seen each other for a while."

Jack looked round the room before his eyes landed on her and he jumped off the stool rushing towards her, "VICKY!" he yelled as he crashed into her sending them both to the ground as he hugged her tightly, "I've missed you."'

Victoria groaned as she blinked a few times stretching her arms up above her head, she releaised she was still in the same seat as she was earlier but she had been swaddled in a blanket. Her eyes landed on Jack who had fallen asleep in the seat across from her, his head tilted back his mouth open.

She tapped at the tablet a few times seeing that there was about three hours left in their flight she sighed resting back and brought up the news again a report on an onmic clash came up on her feed. She double tapped bringing the article up and sighed apparently a fight broke out between a group of peaceful omnics and humans in Kings Row last night.

She didn't understand it was the omnics that were built to fight that suddenly said no and started to fight against humans. She rubbed her temples she was never good in robotics didn't have time for them.

"Vicky?" Jacks groggy voice broke her from her chain of thoughts, "You are going to break the tablet if you keep gripping it like that."

"I find this stupid," she whined.

"What?" He questioned sitting up fully cracking his neck as he sat up.

"Us the omnics, the omnics are not all bad and not all humans are good," she showed them the article as he sat forward.

"This has been happening for years Vicky," he sighed, "but hopefully we are going to help this."

Victoria nodded lifting the blind on the window looking at the sunrise across the clouds, "Breakfast?" She asked smiling at him as she pressed the button for the hostess.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"'Bout six in the morning," She answered, "And three hours to go so we can get back to the comfy mattress."

Other than the one night in the fancy hotel they were sleeping in bunkers thin mattresses enough to sleep through the night but nothing that helped them actually relax. All of them felt mentally drained six continuious months constantly fighting a random day here and there of rest which they were doing something or another.

Jack took her hands in his drawing her closure across the small table kissing her finger tips, "Comfy bed is that all you want," he winked at her watching her cheeks flush the pretty pink.

"Hush..." she giggled as he kissed the

this inside of her wrist grinnig as he watched her blush brightly.

Ana squeezed Victoria's hand for a second rechecking the bandages round the top of her arm Victoria was peaking out the window looking down at the group of reporters down on the runway and a group of people.

"Is Fareeha out there?" She asked Ana, Ana lent in next to her after securing the bandage.

"Yes," Ana smiled pointing out towards the small crowd of people a little girl same colouring as Ana dressed in a dark blue dress with gold beads in her hair, "that's my little girl."

"Oh Ana she is gorgeous," Victoria cooed.

"Yes she is," Ana smiled stepping down onto the run way felt like heaven to both of them

"Bridget!" Reinhardt smiled rushing across the run way sweeping a small lanky woman into his arms and swung her around, Bridget had mousy brown hair and a plain face. Victoria could see the hurt look across Anas face at this which turned into a smile as Fareeha wrapped her arms around her mothers legs. Arms wrapped around Victorias neck and lips pressed against her cheek.

"Hi Mum," Victoria laughed hugging her mother back releasing that she had grown taller than her mother.

"Oh look at you, you look so much better than you did before. Australia must have done wonders for your skin," Delilah cupped her daughters cheek.

Victoria felt more focused than the last time she saw her mother as the elder woman hugged her tightly. She could see the grey in her mothers blonde hair the small wrinkles around her smile. Though Victoria's memory served her right which it had been doing recently. Victoria's mum always laughed when people mentioned wrinkles.

"Yeah the heat is intense out there," Victoria softly smiled at her mother.

"Your eyes are more focused hows your memory?" Her mother asked taking a step back.

"Sketchy in places I don't honestly remember alot Mum," she told her, "I remembered my captivity and a few things with Jack... I remembered Dexter and my first riding lesson."

"Speaking of Dexter," her mum smiled.

"Your allergic to dogs though?" Victoria questioned.

A familiar bark sounded in Victorias ears the scrabbling sound of nails against tarmac and suddenly oph! Victoria had been knocked on her arse on the tarmac, a large wet tongue lapped at her face as a weight pressed down on her chest.

"Dex," Victoria laughed pushing the dogs head away from her own she laughed loudly as the dog nuzzled into her hand, barking at her, "Missed you too boy."

The dalamations bright brown eyes looked so happy, even in her own memories she had not remembered the eyrs being so bright. "Come on boy down," Jack told the dalamation who in turn hopped off Victoria's chest.

Jack helped Victoria to her feet she laughed as Dexter bounced around her feet, "I knew he would remember you."

"You planned this?" Victoria asked him her eyes wide in disbelief.

Jack chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed at her mind clicking all the puzzles pieces into one, "Yeah gave my folks a call before we left Sydney I thought you seeing him would help with memories."

"Oh Jack," Victoria smiled widely at him wrapping her arms around him , "I love it, thank you."

Dexter barked loudly that rang in Victoria's ears at, "Alright buddy all yours," Jack laughed letting go of Victoria allowing her to bend down running her hand through his short fur.

"Come on you two," Reyes hollered back at them as he stepped into the car.

"Will you be staying Mum?" Victoria asked.

"For a few days yes," Deliahs eyes were waterring slightly at Dexters fur.

"Fantastic," Victoria smiled going to hug her releasing that she was covered in dog fur.

"I will ride with your parents Jack," Delilah told her as they walked towards the car, Delilah pecked her daughters cheek as Victoria clicked her fingers towards the car and Dexter jumped into the back seat. Fareeha, Ana and Reyes were already in the seven seater van waiting on them.

"See you in a bit Mum," Victoria waved back at her.

"Doggy," Fareeha smiled as Dexter sat on the seat next to her.

"Fareeha this is Dexter," Victoria who smiled at Ana's daughter as Dexter kissed Fareeha's cheek.

"Mummy will doggy be staying?" Fareeha asked her brown eyes wide with excitement.

"Well I think it is up to Jack and Victoria," Ana answered.

"I see the secretary general being so happy with a dog being around the place," Reyes chuckled in the front seat.

Victoria twisted in her seat looking over at Ana, "You ok?" Her green eyes filled with concern for her friend.

"He never mentioned..." Ana didn't know how to voice what she was thinking as she watched Fareeha stroke Dexter's back looking at the dogs face turn into bliss as he thumped his foot against the car seat.

"He seems to like that doesn't he Fareeha," Jack smiled at her.

"Ana we don't know anything about her she might be a sister she had the same eyes as him," Victoria's smile was bright and warming to Ana, "Lets get cleaned up. I am sure Adawe has a nice family meal prepared for us all when we return."

Victoria was right as she sat in actual dinning room apparently Adawe had been working on renovating the entire Washington headquarters to be more homely for the Overwatch members they weren't stuck in a single room with an attached bathroom. Each member actually had there own version of a flat now, the dinning room was added so they could have actual proper sit down meals together. Dexter however Victoria knew was best if the dog stayed in hers and Jacks apartment so he didn't set off her mums allergies.

Reinhardt and the woman called Bridget wasn't their yet, they met Laio's wife Cynthia who was a tall french woman with platinum blonde hair she was a school teacher in France. Torbjion's brother was as short as him he was bright and cheerful just as his brother. Whilst Mrs Reyes was a rather plump woman with a loud voice, telling them all across the dinner table how proud she was of all of them and not just her baby boy which a earned snigger from Jack and a punch from Gabriel but all of them. Ana's mother was also their the older woman sat next to Ana smiling politely at everyone.

"Victoria," Jack caught her attention smiling brightly at her.

"Sorry what?" She asked swinging her head around side to side releasing they were waiting on her.

Cynthia smiled softly, "I asked was there something you wanted to do other than the army?"

"Um... from what I remember I wanted to go into photography," she answered.

"Yes," Mr Morrison told her, "Always had a camera in her hand, you were always good at Equestrian as well."

"Mummy whats Equestrian?" Fareeha questioned.

"Its fancy horse riding," Jack told her.

"Only cause you were good at the racing half," Victoria laughed winking at him.

The table laughed at this comment which in turn had Jack punch Gabriel's shoulder, "Friends I am sorry we are late," Reinhardt said as he pushed the door open.

Victoria saw Ana flinch slightly as Reinhardt took the seat next to her as Bridget sat on the other side of the table because they were the only seats left at the large table, "Everyone this is my younger sister Bridget."

Victoria lent back in her seat and smiled at Ana, Ana sighed and shook her head at the smile on Victoria's face was saying that I told you so.


	8. Chapter 8

That evening Gabriel, Victoria and Jack sat in their own common room area a large tv was planted up on the wall. Three sofas was in an arch all pointing towards the tv, Gabriel had the controller as he sat back on the sofa.

"Well dinner was awkward," Gabriel said to the two, it was nearing midnight now and these three were the only ones awake. As some football program played on, Jack wad laid back across the sofa with Victoria curled into his side.

"Well at least Bridget isn't Reinhardt's wife like Ana thought he was," Victoria stated.

"Think those two realises?" Gabriel asked.

"Wait Reinhardt likes Ana," Victoria asked sitting up to look at Gabriel.

"Oh come on Vicky," Jack chuckled nudging her slightly, "Reinhardt always rushes to Ana's rescue like I do with you."

Victoria raised an eyebrow before she lent back across Jacks stomach, "They are more adults than us they will figure it out."

"Cynthia seems nice," Gabriel stated.

"You aren't thinking about getting into her pants are you Reyes?" Jack asked.

"not at all Jack," Reyes stated, "Thinking of yours."

"Reyes you arse," Jack growled moving to sit but Victoria pressed down on his chest, "I will kill you."

"Hey won't touch without your permission," Gabriel laughed chucking a pillow at them.

Jack glared at him before he burst out laughing as the pillow smacked him straight in the face, "Yeah not gonna happen so you can stop dreaming."

"Shame..." Gabriel muttered as he flicked over the channels.

Victoria shift to lay on top of Jacks chest, "Your mum seems so proud of her baby boy."

"Vic I swear to god," Gabriel growled at her.

"But her baby boy is doing so well, saving the world and being a hero," Victoria changed the pitch of her voice making her sounded likes Mrs Reyes.

Another pillow went flying across the room slamming into Victoria's back, "Your mother seems lovely telling everyone how great her lil soldier is Jack," Reyes laughed at him.

"Fuck you Reyes," Jack told him.

"Hey you took the piss out of me," Gabriel told them.

"You were talking about screwing my girlfriend of course I am going to take the piss," Jack retorted.

"How long till we are back in the field?" Jack asked.

"They are planning to station us in Egypt for a few months, apparently both Talon and Omnics have been spotted out their, half the team will be hunting down Talon operatives the other half with be against the Omnics," Gabriel told them.

Victoria tensed at the thought of Talons men, not wanting to go anywhere near them again thinking that they were worst of the worst even though the omnics killed her father she hated these men more than anything.

"You are not..." Jack started.

"No I am not sending Victoria after Talon," Gabriel replied.

"Good..." Jack hummed.

A scratching sound at the door along with a whine made Gabriel groan and get up off the sofa allowing the dalamation run into the room and jump up into the spot Reyes was originally sitting i'm, "I don't like that dog," Reyes stated glaring at Dexter before he noticed Fareeha standing just behind the doorway, "Hey shouldn't you be with your mum?"

"I um... I couldn't sleep..." Fareeha ducked her head a little bit.

"Come on there's enough room for another one especially as small as you," Reyes told her allowing Fareeha into the room the who in turn took the seat next to Dexter as the dalamation spread himself out across the seats.

"I seriously just lost my spot," Reyes groaned as he stretched out on the last sofa.

"You three work with my mum don't you?" Fareeha asked them.

"Yes we do," Jack told her.

"Does she... she miss me when shes working?" Fareeha looked sad, most likely from the prospects of her mum not being around that much at the moment.

"Fareeha," Reyes laughed, "You are all your mother talks about telling us how proud she is of you and how you are such a good girl for your grandma."

"But she is never home..." Fareeha whispered.

"Oh hunny," Victoria's voice was soft, "She is trying to make the world better for you."

"But I want my mum..." Fareeha cried.

Victoria clambered off Jacks chest and sat down next to Fareeha bundling the girl in her arms as Dexter shifted across the seat resting his head on Fareeha's lap, "They took her away."

"Fareeha hunny," Victoria whispered down to the girl stroking back the girls hair, "Your mum is doing this for you, she doesn't want you to grow up in fear. My father wanted the same."

"But shes never home," Fareeha whimpered.

The sofa dipped slightly as Jack sat down on the other side of them blanket in hand throwing it over the two, "No she might not be, but she does call you every evening. Makes sure she gets to read to you before doesn't she?"

Fareeha nodded her head whimpering softly, "But no kisses..."

Victoria smiled brightly down at Fareeha hugging the girl tightly, "But how many kisses do you get when shes home."

"Lots..." Fareeha answered.

"And I guess you get sick of the at some points?" Jack chuckled stroking her hair similarly to Victoria.

"Mums can get annoying Fareeha," Gabriel told her, "And your mum is a strong woman so your all good."

"So my mum is strong?" She asked.

"Saved all our behinds on more than one occasion," Gabriel told her.

Fareeha yawned and snuggled back into Victoria's chest, "And you keep her safe right...?" the kids words were becoming slurred as she closed her eyes.

"Of course we do Fareeha, always look out for her," Jack told her.

They didn't get a response from her the little girl had curled up on Victoria's chest fast asleep, "Should someone tell Ana?" Gabriel questioned through a yawn.

Jack slipped onto the floor resting his head back on the side of the sofa, "Tell her in the morning we will be up before her."

Ana was in a panic when she awoke the next morning to see that Fareeha was not in her spot on the bed that it had been cold for ages. No one had no idea were she was, Victoria's and Jacks room along with Gabriel's room was empty. There was a part of Ana knowing that Fareeha was safe but Overwatch Headquarters were huge she might be lost somewhere or another.

She entered the common room area seeing the tv was on playing some children's cartoon, "Mummy!" Fareeha grinned over the edge of the sofa.

"Oh Fareeha," Ana sighed in relief moving around the sofa seeing Gabriel asleep on one sofa, Victoria asleep on the other with Jack sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa.

"Mummy, they are so boring they are still asleep," Fareeha whined.

Ana stepped over Jack picking Fareeha up out of Victoria's lap, Victoria snapped up reaching out to grab Fareeha her eyes wide and alert but relaxed as she saw it was Ana.

"Good morning," Ana cooed at both girls resting Fareeha on her hip pressing a large kiss to her cheek, "Where did you get off to?"

"I couldn't sleep... I saw the door open and they talked to me..." Fareeha pointed at the three.

"She didn't keep you up did she?" Ana asked Victoria.

"No," Victoria waved off Ana a gentle smile across her face, "Good as gold to be fair me and the boys were up late."

"Past your bedtime?" Ana questioned.

"Oh my lord Mum," Victoria laughed stretching up, Dexter jumped off the sofa hitting Jack on the way down jolting the man awake.

"Damn Dexter you..." Jack stopped himself as he saw Ana looming over him, "Morning Ana..." then he noticed Fareeha, "Feeling better this morning sweetheart?"

Fareeha smiled and nodded, "I want breakfast though now?"

"And what would you like for breakfast this morning?" Victoria asked as both her and Jack got to their feet, "I think we can easily whip up something for Breakfast don't you Jack?"

"Yeah we have the community Kitchen I think it will be fully stocked," Jack answered.

"... PANCAKES!" Fareeha cheered large smile across her face.

"Hmm," Jack hummed, "I think we can do that but I think we need to wake Gabriel," Jack pointed to Gabriel who was still fast asleep on the sofa his mouth open a bit of drool leaking from his lips, "Don't you?"

Fareeha nodded grinning widely nodding her head as she wiggled out of her mothers hold and landed on the ground with a small thump before running across he room and jumping onto Gabriel's chest. A grunting sound came of Reyes as Fareeha landed on his chest, "WAKEY WAKEY UNCLE REYES!" she yelled in his face.

"Holy..." Gabriel groaned as he rubbed his eyes seeing Ana, Jack, Fareeha and Victoria all leaning down looking at him, "I'm not dead am I?"

Victoria bashed his shoulder slightly smiling down at him, "No silly come on we are going to make breakfast, you in?"

"As long as its not Jacks cooking I'm fine," Gabriel answered.

"Good," Victoria smiled watching Ana and Jack go off after Fareeha as the two followed close behind with Dexter at Victoria's heels.

"Hes a good dog," Gabriel told her, as the entered the kitchen watching Fareeha pulling the flour out of cupboard.

"The best aren't ya Dex," her Indianan accent rang in Gabriel's making him chuckle, "Alright let me show you how real pancakes are made." Victoria butted Jack away from the counter top pointing to the kettle, "Make coffee and feed Dexter please."

"That's rude," Jack huffed searching through the cupboards finding the dog food surprised that it was their.

"You can not cook," Gabriel told him watching Victoria teach Fareeha the art of pancakes as she allowed the seven year old to crack the eggs.

"Screw you Reyes," Jack glared.

Ana laughed watching the two smiling at her daughter who sat on the counter top, "Reyes."

"Sorry Mum," Gabriel winked at her.

"Stir?" Victoria asked Fareeha handing the bowl to the seven year old on the counter next to her, holding the bowl steady as Fareeha helped mix the batter. Ana warmed up a pan on the stove watching Jack pass Victoria a cup of coffee kissing her cheek as she continued to hold the bowl with one hand and drinking the coffee with the other hand.

"Is this smooth enough?" Fareeha asked Victoria.

"Perfect," Victoria smiled brightly at her, "Now go sit at the table with Gabriel and Jack, this is the adults bit ok?" Victoria told her taking the bowl completely from Fareeha and handing it over to Ana before she helped Fareeha off the counter.

Ana started to cook the pancakes as Gabriel and Jack set up the table and Victoria poured Fareeha and Ana drinks. "What is that glorious smell?" Reinhardt asked as he stepped into the kitchen seeming to be lead in by his nose as he spotted Ana at the oven, "Ah Lady Ana are you making Pancakes for breakfast."

Jack looked up at the clock realising that it was only just going past seven in the morning no wonder why the halls seemed quiet especially with all the guests that they had in the headquarters at the moment.

"Would you like to join us?" Victoria asked reaching into the cupboard pulling out another plate.

"If the pancakes are as good as they smell this will be a glorious breakfast dear lady Ana," Reinhardt said as he took a seat at the island in the middle of the large kitchen.

Victoria smiled seeing the blush across Ana's cheek, "Coffee Reinhardt?"

"Yes lil lady if its not to much trouble," he responded.

Victoria soon placed a mug coffee in front of Reinhardt and the a plate in front of Fareeha. Jack added a plate of fruit, maple syrup and icing sugar watching Fareeha pile her plate up as a plate was out in front of him and another in front of Gabriel. Then Reinhardt, then Victoria and Ana joined them at the table. The group dug into their breakfast, "Fantastic just as I remember," Jack grinned over at Victoria.

"Oh not at the table," Gabriel groaned, "I want to keep my breakfast in my stomach thank you."

Jack chuckled, "Jealous at all."

"Really you two," Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Hey no need for this," Reinhardt chuckled, "Shall we enjoy this wondrous food that the ladies have cooked for us."

"I helped," Fareeha grinned up at him her brown eyes wide in aw.

"Then they are special aren't they," he told her.

"They are good girls," Gabriel told them.

"Is that a genuine compliment Reyes, quick I think I am going to have a heart attack. Ana quick your a doctor," Jack joked ending up getting a hard thumb from Gabriel.

"You are such a pinche idiota," Gabriel switched to Spanish as he looked at Fareeha.

"Thank you," Jack grinned widely at him.

"You have no idea what I just called you do you?"

"Not in front of Fareeha," Ana warned him.

The group continued to joke as they continued to eat breakfast, Victoria went to collect the dishes but Reinhardt, Jack and Gabriel took them before her fingers could brush the edge of her plate.

"You all have cooked us a wonderful breakfast it is not fair that you should clean as well," Reinhardt told her.

"Go get cleaned up for today," Jack smiled at Victoria, "we will most properly be going out for the day with our parents."

"Alright," she smiled at them before clicking her fingers catching Dexter's attention who laid at her feet, "Come on you."

It was a bit of a walk up to hers and Jacks apartment it was a tall building they had based their living quarters in, they still had the standard base were they originally stayed but that was now more for what Adawe hoped would be new recruits until they had settled in and apparently they will be getting their own offices. She turned the key in the lock of the apartment watching Dexter rush in and sniff about the place everything was brand new and had that new home smell. The sofa was a black material big enough for both her and Jack, Dexter jumped onto the sofa and rested his head on his paws looking out the large bay windows that looked over DC.

Victoria walked into hers and Jacks room it was huge the bed itself could hold at least four people, she could not believe that the amount of luxury the team had been given. She smiled shaking her head grabbing a green shirt and pair of jeans placing them on the bed as she went into the bathroom. Whoever decorated their apartment moved over everything for their old room.

All their wash products were in the right place on the shelves in the bathroom, Jacks on the top shelf and hers on the middle with the sponges and other similar objects on the bottom shelf.

She turned the water on at a warm temperature, she moaned softly as she stepped under the stream of warm water tilting her head up into the stream of oncoming water.

'She felt like she was drowning as they tipped another bucket of water over her head, as the water stopped she gasped for breath shaking her hair off her face, "Real fighter," it was weasel face again who cupped her face bringing it up to his own. She tugged at her wrists wanting to scratch the mans eyes out.

"Boss I think she might need another dose," another man said she couldn't see this man only weasel who was squeezing her jaw. Victoria shivered at his touch, she growled before she spat at him she was actually pleased with herself as she watched the wad of spit land on his cheek.

"It is adorable that you think you will be allowed to leave," he told her, "All this fighting is useless we need to continue the experiment. Raf pass me the case please."

"What going to drug me again to become a willing sex slave you prick," she growled at him.

"Oh you think that is the purpose of this drug?" Weasel face pulled the needle filled with orange liquid out of the case waving it in front of her face.

"Would be the only reason I would suck a toothpick of a cock," she growled.

"Boss Mr Daniels says that this doss should last more than three days," the same voice told him.

"Good," Weasel reared his hand back before slamming it down onto Victoria's cheek making her head jerk to the side and she rocked back in her chair.

"Come on Weasel," Victoria laughed, "You call that a hit."

"Now... this isn't to make woman want sex no... the hormone increase we a little fault but... this is a mind control drug," he told her.

"Why on earth are you telling me this?" She questioned.

"Do not interrupt me," this time he jammed the needle into her neck, she gasped and arched slightly off the chair, "Not like you will escape anyway but... the girls we sell on... well our Master wants them to be little assassins for him. You would not believe how many high end figures in this shit world buys underage whores for their own benefits. You my dear are patient zero our Master thought it would be a fantastic idea to get a Us soldier. The country that fights for freedom to test if this drug will actually work," slowly he injected the orange liquid into her blood stream.

Victoria felt her mind start to turn to mush, she whimpered softly feeling her blood start to boil. Fight it, a voice screamed at her from in her own head, Jack fuck sake woman think of Jack you need to get back to Jack. Golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and the million wot smile that makes any girl go weak at the knees.

A hand stroke her hair back as she panted for breath it felt like another bucket of water had been chucked over her.'

"VICTORIA!" Jacks voice yelled above her violently pulling her from her memory, her green eyes were now wide loosing the glassy look that they had when he stepped into the bathroom finding her on the floor.

"Ow..." She groaned pushing herself up.

"Careful," he told her grabbing her towel of the rack helping her wrap herself in it, "You alright... I heard you slip and crash but you didn't make a sound?"

"Memory," she told him.

"Good..." he watched her eyes dart around the bathroom not wanting to look at him as he helped her back to her feet. "Take it not," he smiled at her as they walked back into the bedroom and Jack huffed seeing Dexter laying on the bed.

"Wasn't bad... but I think I need to speak to General Secretary Adawe about this one though," she told him.

"How about later, lets have a nice family day out and about," Jack smiled that million wot smile at her Victoria nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day spent with their parents wondering around Washington Dc, Jack and Victoria were stopped on multiple occasions by people saying they were doing a wonderful job against those omnics. Victoria felt awkward cause their were still omnic living amongst people who got the brunt of shit thrown at them from horrible people. Victoria did not feel entirely comfortable with it when I random stranger would walk up to her demanding a photo taken.

She breathed through her nose forcing the pretty smile for them, Jack looked at the same but seemed to look a lot more comfortable than she did. Her mind was still stuck on a loop from what she thought about in the shower she hadn't had a memory about the time she spent with Talon in months ever since she had the nightmare of being raped. Her mother spent a lot of the time trying to jog her memories about small little things that Victoria had a feeling when her mother originally told her years ago she didn't care then either.

They had lunch at a nice little Italian restaurant out of the way but the reports still found them luckily the owner of the restaurant was rather strict of the news reporters trying to get into his restaurant which the Johnson's and Morrison's were thankful of. They didn't return until it was dark they went and saw a film after lunch then went out again for dinner. Victoria honestly felt exhausted but she said good night to her mum and the Morrison's before she went to see Secretary Adawe.

Victoria knocked on the door, she felt on edge a part of her did not trust this woman and she wasn't sure why, "Come in," the voice called.

Victoria pushed the door open and saw the woman sitting behind the desk tapping away at a tablet her brow furrowed slightly not looking impressed at what she was reading. "Victoria how can I help?" The face changed as the red haired woman looked up.

"More like I can help you," Victoria twisted her blonde locks between her fingers looking slightly concerned.

"Victoria has something happened?" She asked.

"No well sort of I..." Victoria groaned, "My memories have been coming back slightly rapidly since the teams first week in Australia and a lot of it has been my time spent with Talon."

"Take a seat," The secretary general told her watching Victoria take the seat opposite her after she closed the door, "What is it I need to know."

"We have been looking at the drug wrong," Victoria told her, "We have been treating the drug as a hormone inducer thinking that it is making me want to have sex that i need it but... the drug is actually is meant to be used as a brain washing agent."

"That would make sense, Jack has been saying it was like you were an entirely different person," Adawe hummed, "What else do you remember."

Victoria tugged slightly on her hair, "The human trafficking that you brought down, I don't think it was Talons only one. He mentioned that I was patient zero to say I felt like a guinea pig more than anything. But their plan was to sell woman or men from their cells to high end officials and have it in planted in their mind that they have to kill his person," Victoria explained.

Adawe blinked a few times looking at Victoria in a sceptical manner, "And you have just remembered this?"

"This morning," she answered.

"What else have you remembered with your time in talon?" Adawe asked her.

"That and just ... multiple times they raped me that's it Secretary General I promise," Victoria hated mentioning she was raped she hated the look that people gave her when she said she was raped, they didn't have to even say anything their eyes always gave away what they were thinking she hated it.

"We could suggest therapy we need our soldiers in top physical and mental condition for this fight," the smile unsettled her again.

Victoria forced that pretty smile as she did for the camera luckily Adawe only saw that smile thinking it was the real one, "No I am fine, I have had more good memories come back than bad ones."

It wasn't entirely a lie though Adawe didn't know about the giant bump on the head she received from pushing Reyes out of the way of a Bastion blast six months ago. "Good if that is all Victoria then you are dismissed."

Victoria stood and continued that pretty smile, "Thank you Secretary General."

"Oh and Victoria, well done with the public today giving Overwatch a good name."

As Victoria left and closed the door behind her she lent on the wall for a few moments breathing heavily, she hated that. She took a few moments to compose herself leaning her head back against the wall not hearing the footsteps echoing the hall until a large hand landed on her shoulder.

"What troubles you my friend?" Reinhardt questioned her.

"Oh Reinhardt," Victoria showed him a genuine smile, "Just a long day that is all."

"Oh yes the paparazzi I guess that you and Jack had problems as well," Reinhardt stated.

"Could say so yes," She laughed at him.

"Well let me walk you back to your room," he told her, "Though I would like to pick your brain over something if you do not mind."

"Of course," they started to walk out of the main building back to the apartments.

"It is about Ana, she seems to be umm... how would you say off with me since we have got back."

"You never mentioned bright to any of us," Victoria explained, "Ana told us about Fareeha, Torbjion his brother, Laio his wife but you never once mentioned Bridget."

"You think I have hurt her feelings?" He questioned.

"Think so I know so,"Victoria laughed.

"What should I do?"

"Apologise to her," Victoria told him, "She will forgive you."

"Do you think she will like flowers?" He questioned.

"Why flowers just say sorry?" Victoria questioned the knowing smile across her lips.

"Oh... no reason at all," He stated.

"She mentioned she likes Blue Locus a lot actually," Victoria hinted.

"Fantastic," Reinhardt grinned as they stopped in front of her door, "Thank you for the advice."

"No problem at all," she smiled, "Have a nice evening."

"And you," he told her as he left her in the hallway on her own, she rested back against her door not knowing how to handle this, she was in a mess she kept the smile on her face for Jack always for Jack. But she hated this she put her hand to the faint scar now on the top of her arm. The good thing about the soldier serum was the healing process was speed up slightly and her skin had healed over smoothly.

She turned the door handle slowly pushing the door open seeing the tv was on and a head pop over the edge of the sofa before Dexter jumped over the sofa and scattered across the floor crashing into her.

"Hello to you too," she laughed scratching behind his ear.

"Everything go ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah all good...though she thinks I should start going to therapy," Victoria responded as she sat down on the sofa next to him.

"it might be a good idea," he told her, chuckling as he heard her groan and sink in her seat next to him, "Vicky you went through hell my love."

"And I'm handling it," she told him.

"Really because the nightmares are still happening Victoria is that really handling it?" He told her. She huffed slightly her lips pushing forward in a pout, "You can continue lying to yourself all you want but I know you still are having those nightmares."

"I do not need some pompous fart with a certificate saying he can prescribe me some type of anti depressant so I smile nicely," she hissed.

"You need them though," Jack told her, "You are terrified of people I watched you today."

"I am not comfortable with the idea of some random stranger coming up to me shoving a camera in my face, no one would Jack," she hissed at him.

"Why aren't you expecting help!" His voice started to rise slightly glaring at her his nostrils flared slightly showing her his temper was rising.

"I do not need help with this, I am fine," she stressed out the last part her green eyes flashed slightly.

"You fell over in the shower this morning because of this, Victoria you need it."

Victoria huffed and walked away from him her back towards him her hands clenched at her sides.

"Victoria do not ignore me over this," Jack got to his feet reaching out to her.

She ducked out from his touch her chest heaved she was furious at him, "You have no right," she scolded him.

"For fuck sake Victoria I am trying to help!" This time he yelled at her, he watched her flinch but his stubborn girl was not backing down.

"No," she had stepped back resting her back against the wall he stepped forward cornering her back against the wall, "You are telling me what I should be doing."

Jack pressed himself against Victoria he dipped his head down, he felt her breasts press against his chest with each shallow breath she took. "I am trying to be a supportive boyfriend."

"Jack..." she whispered, "Too..."

He pressed himself flat against her body pressing his lips against her throat he stood in between her legs running his hands across her hips. "Close," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled running her hand through his hair, "You said you will wait though."

"Same old Vicky," he chuckled as he slipped his hands trailing down till they were under her knees before pulling her up to wrap her legs around his hips. "I said I wouldn't take advantage," he nipped on her ear, "you want this as much as me... all this pent up frustration."

"Yes," she breathed.

"You want me to take you," he growled.

"Yes," she moaned as she was pressed back against the wall one hand went to her arse cheek squeezing roughly whilst his other arm wrapped around her waist drawing her closure.

Jack chuckled in her ear, this felt so familiar to her the wall on her back was different in her mind, "How do you want it?"

"Jack please don't tease," she whined pressing herself against his erection through his jeans.

"As my lady wishes," Jack laughed as he pressed his lips firmly against hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later Victoria ducked and dived down crawling under the netting that was pinned to the floor, she pulled the net over her head as she crawled through as she came through the net she jumped up to her feet. She smirked seeing the next obstacle she ran full speed jumping up high grabbing hold of the rope that hung from the wall her feet hit the wall first giving her a few moments to grab it. She pulled herself up a few inches before she pushed herself up off the wall curling her legs backwards wrapping the rope around her arm as she flew up in an arch her feet landing above her she twisted her body enough so her free hand can grab the edge of the wall she pulled herself up and over the wall. She could feel her clothes sticking to her skin and her hair plastered the back of her neck.

"Fucking feline your girlfriend I swear," Reyes stood at the edge of the obstacle course watching her balance on a beam across a pound.

"She's the fastest compared to Liao," Jack answered holding the stopwatch.

Reyes continued to watch as she knows throw herself at the swinging rope going flying across another pond, went through the tires tripping over the last one laughing to herself as she did before crossing the finishing point then face planting on the floor. Jack hit the stopwatch laughing as he heard her groan she flew across the field in six minutes when it took him eight and a half he was impressed at the blonde spitfire as a few people around the base called her. She flopped back over breathing deeply, "TIME?" She called.

"SIX MINUTES THREE SECONDS!" Jack yelled back he watched her jump back to her feet.

"Victoria no," Reyes sternly told her watching her face drop, "What has gotten into you recently."

Victoria froze not knowing how to answer two weeks ago Jack fucked her against their apartment wall. God, she wanted it, but another part of her felt like she should have fought him more and not just offer her neck like she was showing her weakness to him. She wanted to be stronger to fight against people, protect kids like Fareeha who within the two weeks had started to call her Aunty Vic as Fareeha understood that only Jack called her Vicky. She didn't hate Jack for what happened she hated herself she felt slightly weak but, she sighed and put on the pretty smile.

"Nothing just wants to be in a top shape that's all," she smiled.

Both Jack and Gabriel looked at each other skeptical looks on their faces, neither wanted to pry at her fragile state of mind as she remembered her father the other day which was not an entirely good memory for her they both knew that. She knew her father died in the omnics war, but Victoria remembered a girl just turning four dressed in black not understanding why her mother was crying why people looked at her with sad eyes.

She walked over to them at her normal pace her feet and arms felt sore she wanted to rest really but the omnics never rested why should she. She did not like this waiting around to make sure they were going to be prepared for their next stop, Fareeha and her grandmother were the only guests left at Hq and apparently they will be staying after a lot of talking with the secretary general she agreed. Though Victoria did not understand why they weren't allowed in the first place.

Jack slung an arm around her shoulder drawing her into his side, her head rested on his pecs her eyes drifted close for a moment before she slumped fully against him.

Jack caught her before she fell to the grass floor, "Holy..."

"She must have exhausted herself out," Reyes told him.

"How long had she been at that course?" Jack asked him as he lifted her into his arms.

"She was jogging when I saw her out here before she started tackling the course, she was slow at first like..."

"Her mind was figuring out the best route," Jack looked at the sleeping blonde in his arms.

"Pretty much, always like that?" Reyes asked as they started to make their way back to the apartments though they all had their own kitchens they preferred the communal kitchen it made them feel more like a family.

"Yeah, she would Allianz her entire situation before hand."

"Are you two ok though you both seem to be happy in front of Adawe but..."

"We fucked for the first time... properly for the first time two weeks ago and it seems like..."

"Something has changed?" Reyes asked.

Jack opened his apartment door putting Victoria on the sofa, watching Dexter jump up and curl up around his mistress. Victoria groaned in her sleep curling up around the dalmatian. Jack closed the door behind him allowing him and Reyes to go down to the kitchen.

"It felt right... but I cornered her we were arguing and I cornered her and took her against the wall," Jack grounded.

"What were you arguing about anyway, you and Victoria rarely argue?"

"Adawe is suggesting Victoria takes counseling."

"Fuck... and you screwed her against the wall."

"We were both frustrated and..."

"You took it out on one another."

"No, it wasn't like that."

"Yeah, of course, its not."

"She just... let me... that's what I hate myself over Gabe she just laid down and took it."

"Have you ever thought of giving her control?"

"I tried she just pushed it back."

"Because she is not used to controlling."

Jack blinked a few times as he opened the kitchen doot seeing Ana and Fareeha sitting at the island watching Reinhardt bustle around the kitchen. Jack noticed he bouquet of blue lotus sitting in a vase in the center of he table.

"Ah, friends you finally got her away from the obstacle course?" Reinhardt asked.

"Girl wore herself out and is sleeping right now," Gabriel answered.

"Well then I saw prepare your lunch," the older man grinned at them.

'"My life with you," Jack grinned at her opening the black velvet box her green eyes welled with tears as she looked at the white and green studded in the silver band.

She laughed and smacked his shoulder laughing through her tears as she lent in kissing him on the lip pushing him back onto the thick branch. She straddled his hips pressing herself against him, one hand held the ring whilst the other wrapped around her waist. She pulled back sitting on his hips a large smile across her bow shape lips.

"I am guessing that is a yes?" He asked her showing her the right again.

"No," she huffed, "I threw myself at you because I do not want to marry you."

"So..."

"YES YOU DUMMY!" She laughed as she smacked him across the back of the head, "Why wouldn't I?"

Jack didn't say anything and in turn slipped the ring onto her finger he turned her hand around slightly holding it up to her face the grin made her go weak as he lent in kissing her again. "Perfect they match."

"I love you, you stupid idiot," she giggled.'

Victoria shot up right on her sofa her eyes wide as she just processed what she just remembered, she looked down at her ring finger seeing that it was bare. She hopped off the sofa and walked into their bedroom, she looked around for a few moments before she saw Jacks bedside tables draw open she lent forward seeing the velvet box on the table. She knew she shouldn't be noising about through his stuff but was it the same one. She plucked the box out of the draw she felt her hands shake as she opened the box seeing the ring from her memory sitting on the plush velvet. She ran her fingers across the band of gems, this was the ring that he proposed with this was when she became his fiance it made more sense now that's why everyone called Jack that.

"Victoria..." Jack called, she jumped and the box slipped out of her hand slamming on the floor the ring dislodged itself from the box and went scattering across the floor.

"Son of a..." she hissed rushing after it.

Jack pushed the bedroom door open his eyes shot open wide seeing Victoria holding the engagement ring, "What are you doing?"

"I saw the box and was curious," she told him.

"Victoria..." he didn't feel comfortable with this if she didn't remember the engagement he did not want her to take the ring without her remembering.

"You know it is corny to say to someone I want to spend the rest of my life is so corny right?" She told him.

Jack eyes widened for a few moments before he reached forward wrapping his arms around her waist drawing her close into him his lips molded softly against her own. Her lips were curled up into a smile, she remembered it how happy their parents were when they found out she said yes, his smile, their friend's everything was perfect just as this moment was in her mind. She pushed him back a few steps till the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress they both tumbled down Jack bounced twice his balance lost as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip.

Reyes words rang in the back of his mind allow her to have control, his mouth opened enough for her to brush her tongue across his before she pulled back sitting on top of him. She held the ring out to him a large smile across her pink lips, "I am happy to say I will marry you."

Nine months she was back now, nine months she has been alive, nine months of her getting her memories back and now she was here saying she would happily become Victoria Morrision. He took the ring from her hands and slipped it onto her ring finger kissing the tip of her finger smiling widely up at him as she leaned down pressing her breasts against his pecs.

He groaned as she kissed across his jaw line her fingers brushing across the bottom of his shirt pushing it up over his abs tracing her fingers across the hard muscles. She bit down and sucked on his neck pushing the shirt further up over his pecs scratching over his nipple. He bit down on a groan as she pulled her lips away pushing his shirt over his head.

"Vicky..." he groaned as she kissed his pecs moving further down his body she slipped further and further off the bed. She swept her blonde hair out the way as she wrapped her teeth around the button of his trousers popping the button open and pulling down the zip.

"Yes Jack," she blinked her wide green eyes up at him as she sat on her knees up far enough till her breasts were level with his cock. She pulled the jeans and boxers down in one swift movement. His cock hit her abs as it sprang from the confines of his trousers.

"Fucking hell," he breathed out as pink lips wrapped around the dark head of his cock.

She smirked around the head of his cock as she ran her tongue over his slit, he grunted fisting the sheets unable to help himself as he bucked into her mouth. She loved this he wasn't trying to control her movements allowing her to go at her own pace she held his cock within one hand as she brushed her lips around the tip. Her free hand reached up to the edge of her tank top and yanked it down Jack pushed himself up catching the edge of blue lace as he looked down. His tongue swiped over his lips as they dried watching her hands lift her breasts pressing the base of his cock between them as she swallowed half of his cock. Jack fisted the bed sheets the lace scratched against the side of his cock, it felt good something new and the sensation made his erection twitch he could feel the pleasure pooling in his stomach as he was pulled further into her mouth. Her green eyes were locked on his pools of emeralds telling him he had no control over this. He loved it, he loved her, allowing her to have the control she seemed happy at it. He let out a shout as her breasts squeezed tightly around him it was like fucking a cloud all soft and warm made the pleasure double in his mind he tried not buck into her mouth. She felt the cock twitch between her breasts as he bucked the moment she pulled away allowing rope of pearly white cum to land on the swell of her breasts. Jack flopped back onto the bed, "Fucking hell Victoria," he grunted as his cock fell limp from her breasts.

She giggled pulling back to stand to her feet, "I'm sorry was that too much for you."

"A little, it's been awhile since my cock was down your throat," he rubbed his eyes before he looked up at her watching her shimmy out of her pants and pulling her tank top of her head. The underwear set was blue, blue like his eyes and lacey he smirked as she crawled up across the bed sitting back down on his hips. His member was already erect again they both thanked the super soldier serum their bodies jumped back quickly. Jack kicked off his trousers hearing them thud on the floor, behind them Jack reached up cupping the flushed pink cheek. Brushing his thumb over her swollen lips, "You ok... no memories no...?" He didn't want to mention it but at the same time, he was worried she was doing this to please him. She can't do something to please him, she needed to want this.

Victoria threw her head back as she laughed large smile across her pink lips, "I want this Jack, more than you. I want the control though I have been off... not because of you... because I am scared of letting someone control me."

Jack cupped her cheek smiling up at her, "Then take it," he grinned stroking her high cheek bone, "I want you to take control."

"Really?" She asked her green eyes slightly wide.

"I do not hold any control over you, I do not want you to ever think you have to please me," he told her, he brushed his free hand over the cum that stained her breasts, "What you did Vicky fucking hell I loved but you do not have to do it to please me."

"And if I want to ride you...?" She questioned her cheeks flushing pink softly.

"I would ask can we shift to the headboard so you have better leverage," he grinned at her.

Victoria in response giggle, "I would like that."

"Good," he told her grabbing hold of her hips and scooting back across the bed till his head touched down on his pillow.

Victoria leaned forward her knees planting them either side of his hips pulling the blue lace down her legs throwing it down the bed. She hovered above him one hand pressed against the headboard whilst the other lined him up at her entrance, they did not care much for protection Overwatch standard medical gave the woman implants just in case of kidnapping during missions. She sank down onto him in one swift movement, Jacks' head threw back as he grunted as he arched his hips off the bed. She whined pitifully as she dug her nails into the headboard as she dragged herself up. He groaned as her walls clenched around him drawing him deeper into her, he bucked his hips once as she bounced down onto him. Her moan rang clearly in his ears as he reached up running his fingers across her back flicking the clasp of her bra with ease. The lace fell away from her breasts round soft, unscarred skin her nipples peaked a soft rose pink color as he reached up wrapping his mouth around one drawing it into his mouth he kept his hands steady on her waist as her lace bra slipped down her arms and she allowed it to drop onto the bed. Victoria gasped as he scraped his teeth across her nipple sending shock waves of pleasure through her making her slam herself down back onto him. She was able to keep a slow steady pace pulling herself up then back down onto him, Jack sucked on one breast before switching to the other Victoria let go of the headboard with one hand which wrapped into Jacks short blonde hair as she picked up her speed rutting against him. He nails scrapped across his scalp emitting a groan from the man as he grinded up into her, Victoria cried out in pleasure as his pelvis brushed against her clit. Jack let go of her nipple with an audible pop, he kissed across her breast and up her neck as she grinded down onto him with each bounce she drew his mouth up to hers crying out in pleasure. He smirked slightly against his lips he could feel his own release drawing near along as her own her legs shook either side of his hips. Her breathing was coming out in soft pants against his lips.

"I need..." She moaned her fingers clenched harder in her hair, "Jack please..."

"What do you want Victoria tell me," he whispered against her lips, watching her green eyes flutter close for a few moments before she cried out louder this time as he shifted his hips ever so slightly to hit the sweet spot inside her as her walls clenched around him and her juices spilt down across her thighs he painted her walls white. She slumped against him, her breathing was labored her bare breasts pressed against his pecs.

"Wow..." she breathed.

"Was that ..." Jack couldn't find a way to finish the sentence.

"Better, yes... I felt freer," she told him.

"Good," he smiled at her looking at the clock on the bedside table his eyes widened seeing it was three in the afternoon, "How about we go out tonight?"

"What?" She asked him raising an eyebrow at him.

"There's a nice Italian about thirty minutes away from Headquarters I think we should celebrate this," He told her picking up the hand with the engagement on and he ran his fingers across the band.

"I would like that," she smiled at him.

"Good," he leaned over her kissing her lips softly, "Get dressed and I will book a table for six."

"I'm gonna go to Anas to get ready," she told him grabbing a dressing gown wrapping it around her large smile on her face the smile that always seemed to be reserved for him and only him.

"Dress fancy this is special," he told her.

She laughed at him before she grabbed something out the wardrobe tightening the robe around herself.

Later on that evening, Jack stood in the foyer of the Overwatch apartments, he got dressed in a suit and crashed at Gabriel's until his phone vibrated saying that his taxi was outside.

The elevator behind him dinged and Victoria stepped out with Ana who was holding a camera in her hand. Jack blinked a few times as he drank her in, she wore tall silver heels under a long blue skirt that was studded with silver gems which billowed around her legs the top of her dress clung to her chest the sleeves hung off the shoulders made from lace that cut off at the end of her wrists. Her hair was curled in a loose fashion falling down her back, "Wow..." this time Jack breathed out.

Victoria smiled at him releasing the blue of his suit and white pressed shirt with tie matched the blue of her dress, "Ana wanted a picture... for memories just in case..."

"Yeah," he laughed wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into his side, they showed genuine smiles to Ana as she snapped the photo.

"Now go have fun, Fareeha is happy to keep Dexter today," Ana told them.

"Thank you, Ana, we will see you in the morning," Jack smiled at her leading Victoria out of the apartments into the taxi.

"I want to play a game today," she said as they sat in the back of the taxi.

"Ok, what's that?" He asked her looking over at her.

"How long till the cameramen turn up," she laughed.

Overwatch was the largest thing to happen since the omnics started to rebel over twenty years ago, though Victoria and Jack will admit one thing countries that had been at war for years banded together to try to stop this. They knew the main thing they needed to do was to destroy those factories but with the omnics being at their front doors they needed to protect the public before they thought about going in theirs.

Jack helped Victoria out of their taxi as he paid the cab driver, "ready?" He asked as he pushed the door open.

"Well I don't have a choice do I Mr. Morrision," she smiled at him.

They were right it wasn't too long before cameramen were sitting outside with cameras, Liao and Cynthia were telling them over dinner yesterday how they couldn't leave the apartment sometimes without a camera flashing. Victoria and Jack always had it when they went for a jog in the morning with Dexter. The hashtag on twitter of #Overwatch had been trending since they stepped down in Austrailia.

"Want to give them something to talk about?" Jack smirked at her watching her dip her head and blush as she looked down into her prawn cocktail.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Waiter," Jack called to the man with a large grin on his face.

"How may I help you Mr. Morrision sir?" The man who Victoria could tell was putting on a fake Italian accent.

"Best champagne... would like to celebrate my engagement," he told them.

"Of course sir on the house as a thank you," the fake Italian bowed as he scurried off into the back room.

Victoria laughed leaning forward and smacking his shoulder, "Well that will be in the papers tomorrow."

Jack took hold of her hand and pulled her closure to him whispering in her ear, "I think we should give the cameras a show shouldn't we."

"How would you suggest we do that Mr. Morrision?" She questioned.

"Well soon to be Mrs. Morrision," he laughed at her as he took her hand with the engagement ring on and brought it up to his lips tilting her hand enough allowing the ring to catch the light as he pressed his lips to the ring. She giggled throwing her head back a golden smile across her lips as the camera snapped the moment. "Perfect," he whispered.

The champagne cork popped next to them as the two glasses were filled next to them as the bottle was put in the champagne bucket. They clinked glasses as they saw the flash again.

"Different from last time isn't it," she laughed.

Jack smiled at her knowing what she meant their parents threw together a last minute, to be fair this was a bit rushed as well. When he turned up at Gabriel's dressed in a suit saying that she remembered Gabriel was so happy for him Jack was surprised that Gabriel's face didn't break in half. Victoria's smile would burn into his memory as she spooned him a prawn drizzled in chili sauce before she took another sip of her champagne.

The Resturant was for the upper class with the salary they were on could allow them to eat here at least twice a week.

Victoria listened to Jack as he told her about their time in the army she served two and a half tours whilst he served three full ones. She was surprised how much they fought during their times she was enthralled with his words she ate the lobster and prawn pasta and were now waiting for dessert.

"What made you join Overwatch?" She suddenly asked him cutting him off.

Jack blinked a few times not knowing how to tell her, "I... honestly Vicky did not get that much of a choice, but you were a reason."

"But I wasn't there?" She questioned.

"I was the best in my group and when it came round to them picking I was chosen, I remember you not wanting to join but did because of me. But your dad was apart and that was why you joined, you said to me when you applied that if Dad fought for this world I should too and that's why I joined," He told her.

"That's sweet," she told him.

"Well you were always a muse for me," Jack told her watching her cheeks flush as pink as the raspberry sorbet in front of her.

"I bet you said that to all the girls back in high school," she smiled at him stealing a part of his fudge cake.

"Nope only eyes on you Victoria," he told her.

"Oh come on even when I was..." she didn't say the word.

"Nope, I was drifted into the program after I sort of let go and haven't had time after that then... we found you again," he grinned.

"You are so sweet," she cooed at him.

"Shut up," he laughed.

He signaled the waiter as she finished her last bit of champagne both were pleasantly buzzed from the evening giant grins over their faces as they paid their bill and stepped out into the Washington night sky. Jack slipped his jacket around Victoria's shoulders kissing her temple as they flagged down a taxi.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" He asked her.

"Between fighting omnics and training, today has been the best day of the year," she told him.

Jack realized that it was September last year they found her it was now May and in a weeks time, they will be deployed out in Eygpt for about six months they had not really had a lot of time to adjust to a routine they had both been thrown straight back into the fight.

"I am glad you have enjoyed yourself," Jack smiled.

"I am looking forward to the papers tomorrow," she laughed as they stepped out the cab paying the cab driver and stepping into the apartment building.

"I'll get Dexter from Ana," Victoria told him, "I left a few things there anyway."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes," she laughed as they stepped into the elevator, "You can sort out tea."

Victoria stepped off the elevator, a floor before Jack did walking down the hallway she pushed open Anas door which was normally left on the latch. Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled seeing Reinhardt and Ana curled up on the sofa a vase of blue lotus flowers sat in the center of Anas coffee table. Victoria noticed it was past midnight she could see Fareeha curled up on the opposite sofa, Victoria held her finger to her lip as the girl's eyes blink open a few times .

"Aunty Vic?" Fareeha questioned as Victoria stepped across the floor her heels softly clicking.

"Sshhh," Victoria knelt down next to her seeing Dexter next to Fareeha perked up, "Shall we let your mum sleep and let aunty Vic put you to bed properly."

Fareeha let out a loud yawn and nodded her head, Victoria slipped her arms under Fareeha allowing the seven-year-old to wrap her arms around Victoria's neck. Victoria gently padded over to Fareehas room opening the door as quietly as possible not to disturb the older soldiers that were asleep on the sofa as the credits for some movie rolled.

"Night Fareeha," Victoria smiled as she tucked in the seven-year-old.

"Aunty Vic?" Fareeha questioned.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you going to marry uncle Jack soon or wait till the fighting stops?". "Hmm, we will wait and see won't we sweetheart," she smiled kissing Fareehas temple allowing the girl to drift off to sleep, "Come on Dex."

Soon Victoria was back in hers and Jacks apartment Dexter jumped onto the sofa next to him, "You were awhile... alright Dexter I love you too buddy."

"Was talking to Fareeha," Victoria laid down against his side.

"About?"

"She was asking when are we going to get married," Victoria answered.

"And..."

"I told her we will see."

"When would you like too."

"After this fight is won."

"After the omnic crisis is dealt with then?"

"Yes."

"We planned to originally..."

"After we finished our fight we would go home and lead normal lives back on the farm," she finished.

"Would you be happy to wait until we have finished fighting against the omnics?"

"I would prefer it," she answered.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Overwatch sat in the meeting room waiting for Adawe to show up, the entire team was sat in the meeting room. Ana, Victoria, Reinhardt and Jack sat on one side whilst Gabriel, Liao and Torbjion sat on the other side.

They all sat in silent it was seven in the morning Victoria and Jack had just got in from their morning jog with Dexter when one of the admin staff came running up to them saying they were required to the meeting room straight away. Dexter did not look pleased being left with the admin staff to be taken back to their room. Which earned a kiss on the nose and a scratch behind the ear from Victoria and a pet on the head from Jack.

"You two stink," Reyes told them which recieved a middle finger from Victoria and Jack in return.

"Look I just came in from a jog I was not expecting to be called into the meeting this damn early in the morning," she grumbled at him her eyes narrowed.

"Alright who has not given blondie her coffee," he chuckled.

"Gabriel you might be my commander fo not expect me not to throw a chair at you," she told him.

"For someone who has just got engaged you are really grouchy," Liao chuckled.

"Mate that might not be a good idea," Gabriel told him as Victoria looked two thoughts away from actually throwing her chair at them which made the rest of the table laugh as Adawe walked in.

"Good morning all," she created them she was dressed in pristine condition, "I am sorry to call you this early in the morning."

"How can we help this morning Lady Adawe?" Reinhardt questioned.

"Well I would like to congratualte Victoria and Jack first," she told them then dropping the newspaper on the table in front of them.

The newspaper's front page was tilted Overwatch Romance Brewing. Pictures of Jack and Victoria from last night was on the front page the picture of Jack kissing the engagement ring and another of Victoria holding a champagne glass the ring catching in the light. "I am all proud of the amount of you have all done to prompt Overwatch."

She clicked a small button and the screen behind her came to life, bringing up twitter feed alot of pictures was of them with fans or countries that had placed the Overwatch symbols across the alley walls.

"The public loves you all and that is fantastic we will be opening a proper headquatres soon," she told them.

"Where will this one be?" Gabriel asked.

"Zurich based in Switzerland, Switzerland is rather advance in their nanobot technology which as you know Ana has been using throughout your missions," Adawe explained.

"When do you expect we will be moved there?" Ana asked.

"The Un has been working on two new bases for us one is based Zurich and the other is Gilbrata they have been working on these halfway through your time in Austrailia. Which we are impressed with however..."

"They are back in full force?" Gabriel questioned.

"Not exactly..."

"We need to take out the factories... the factories don't they hold the central mainframe for those bots meaning that they will power down?" Victoria asked Torbjion.

"The girlie is right that is how it works," he answered.

"So you are saying that..." Jack went on.

"I think what are our friend is saying is that we should be focusing on getting to the factories that they are coming from," Reinhardt answered the unasked question.

"That will be a good plan... we are in the process of looking for new people to add but..." Adawe looked at them.

"None of them are matching the skills you want them to be at," Laio stated.

"Yes," Adawe stated, "The Austrailian prime minister sends his thanks to you all. Eygpt has taken a turn for the worst, they have requested our aid urgently we will be pushing your leave departure time to tomorrow." The group nodded their heads, "The military has grouped up in the Temple of Anbuis and we will be dropping off there."

"Where is the factory in Eygpt?" Gabriel questioned.

"From our archieves, if you give me a second," Adawe hummed pulling out a tablet tapping away quickly flicking her wrist bringing up a map of eygpt with two pinpoints one was in the dead closure to the river running through the center of the map. Another looked a handful of miles north of the Sudan border. "This one," Adawe pointed towards the center of the map, "Is Anubis and the one above the Sudan are where the factory is based."

"That is about six day on foot alone," Ana stated.

"Even is we are constantly fighting day in and out their think about the amount of Bastions which will be coming out of the factory?" Victoria questioned.

"We can travel in vehicles?" Reinhardt questioned.

"Who here has driven a tank?" Liao asked.

"I have on multiple occasions my friend,"Reinhardt stated, "I believe Miss Victoria has also from what I remember on her file."

"I do not think Victoria remembers how to drive one of those," Laio stated.

"I bet I can," Victoria told them.

"I am sure the army will be happy for you to take supplies from them," Adawe told them.

"And what about the Talon operatives there?" Victoria brought up the taboo topic.

"At the moment they have apparently been quite however whilst you are based out there if they start up again you will need to deal with them."

"So the plan being we help the army till we are sure they can support themselves then we will work on getting towards the base," Gabriel told them.

"Happy with that," Jack stated.

"Agreed," Ana replied.

The others soon agreed with them, "Are you happy with that idea Secretary General?" Gabriel asked.

"I do not see that going bad and I am not going to be in control," Adawe told them.

"Will we be able to request time off?" Ana asked suddenly.

"I can't see why not is their a reason?" Adawe asked.

"My daughters birthday is in a few weeks," Ana stated.

"That is fine," Adawe smiled, "will two weeks be ok with you all."

"Totally fine," they answered.

"Good... now I will suggest that you fully relax today and, not go at the obstacle course for six hours straight," Adawe smiled at Victoria, "Hopefully that Zurich headquarters will be up and running by the time you get back we hope to base you out there for a year but it depends on how quickly you can get through the bastion units."

"We will leave then to get ready General Secretary," Jack told her, "Honestly I think we would all like to have breakfast then relax."

"Some people need a shower," Laio stated which ended up with Victoria bashing into his side.

"You're an arse," she glared over her shoulder at him.

"Hey," Laio held his hands up in defense as they all started to walk back to the apartments.

"To be fair mate she looked like she was going to throw something at you throughout that meeting," Reyes chuckled clapping him on the back.

"Not my fault they stink," Liao chuckled before groaning in pain as Jack was able to jab him in the side.

"Careful or we will make you do our morning jog with Dexter," Jack warned him.

Laio rolled his eyes in annoyance as he saw Victoria smirked over at them, as they entered the apartment, "Whos cooking breakfast?" He asked.

"I believe it is Victorias and Jacks turn," Ana smiled.

"Can we shower first please it's half seven I need to clean," Victoria whined.

"Yes, clean I think I will..."

"I swear Laio to god you finish that sentence I will throw you out the plane tomorrow," Victoria warned him her green eyes narrowed on him.

An hour later the team had crammed themselves into Jacks and Victorias apartment having breakfast. Laios one comment about them both smelling better over breakfast ended up with Victoria sending Dexter at Laio the dalmatian ended up stealing Laios breakfast. Fareeha was balanced on Reinhardt's knee grinning widely at the team.

"How long do you think we will be out there?" Gabriel questioned them.

"Hopefully not that long... we might be able to stop the fight in Egypt," Jack stated.

"Will that mean that we could go home?" Fareeha asked Ana.

"Would you like that?" Ana asked.

"Would that mean leaving... Uncle Gabe and Jack... Aunt Vicky... and Reinhardt?" She asked.

"It would but Grandma will still be coming with us," Ana told her.

"Then I want to stay here," she smiled.

The team laughed all looked each other smiles across their faces, tomorrow was going to be a difficult day.

The next morning Ana, Jack, Gabriel, Reinhardt and Victoria stood on the runway Torbjion and Laio had already bored the military grade aircraft. Fareeha hung to Reinhardt's neck pleading for them not to go, the large metal hand gently as if picking petals from a flower he stroked her hair. "It will not be long," He told her.

"But why must you go now, we are a family," Fareeha cried.

"We are going to save other children so they may grow up with their parents ok," he told her.

"I don't want you to go," She whispered letting go of Reinhardt before she hugged Gabriel who knelt down beside her ruffling her hair.

"We will miss you too kiddo," he told her.

"Look after Dexter for me and Vicky ok," Jack told her as he was given the next hug.

"Will do..." she whispered.

Victoria stumbled slightly as Fareeha slammed into her for a hug, "We will be safe Fareeha," Victoria rubbed the girls back as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

"You will look out for Mummy right?" She asked.

"She will be looking out for us but we will keep her safe whilst you look after Dexter for me," Victoria pulled back holding out her pinky to Fareeha, "Promise?"

"Promise," Fareehas smile was watery which broke the team's heart.

Victoria and the boys pulled back allowing Ana say goodbye to Fareeha who hugged her mum tightly. They waited for a few moments all of them felt their heartbreak watching Ana cuddle the crying Fareeha, Anas mother slowly took Fareeha away from her they listened to Fareeha throw a fit as they stepped onto the aircraft. Victoria took the seat next to Ana, "Three weeks and you will be back I am sure you can get the time off for Christmas as well."

"I always hated seeing her cry ever since she was a baby," Ana sighed wiping away her own tears as they fell.

"Hey," Victoria smiled taking Anas hand and squeezing it, "She just misses you that's all, any child would, you and your mother have done a fantastic job in raising Fareeha. She wants to be like her mother when she grows up."

Ana squeezed back, "I am happy... I thank you and Jack for letting her call you family."

"She's totally adorable I want to keep her but Jack said I am not allowed to do that," Victoria smiled watching the headquarters grow smaller.

"Because what you want to do is stealing and illegal," Jack told her two seats in front.

The aircraft they were on was small just enough for them and their gear to get across the world, the smaller the jet plane the quicker they could get their four hours apparently that was the plan. Victoria was not looking forward to this fight, Talon operatives had also been spotted in Egypt as well. But the Omnics was their first priority and save as many people as they can. They were too late with the power plant in Australia and it felt to Victoria as a giant failure. Jack and Gabriel constantly told her they would never have made it in time to save anyone, the bastion units originally stopped there and the team thought it was waiting on commands until new commands came in then Overwatch turned up.

But the entire of the workforce had been killed from the managers to the cleaners to all the workers in between, the amount t of children that won't be tucked in at night, the amount of loved ones that won't get the kisses before work, the amount of parents that will spend their child's next birthday at a grave stone.

"You ok?" Ana asked softly brushing away the blonde locks away from the green eyes.

Victoria breathed in deeply blinking away the tears, "Yeah... just I want this dumb fight to be over."

"A lot of people do," Ana told her.

"Girls your amazing and everything but no more depressing conversations, it will take use another four hours to get there go for a nap or something," Gabriel told them.

"Yes commander," they laughed.

The rest of the flight was silent other than the small chatter, Victoria spent the flight flicking through news articles of her and Jack whilst Ana was reading them over her shoulder. They giggled at the way the papers depicted hers and Jacks engagement. They touched down at the temple of Anubis around eight in the evening, Victoria stuffed the tablet back into her bag slinging it over her shoulder stepping off the plane.

"Commander Reyes," a tall dark skinned and haired man stepped forward to hand out to Gabriel who shook it.

"General Anu I presume," Gabriel greeted.

"Yes sir," the man grinned.

"I take it you already know the team?" Gabriel questioned.

"Amuse me," Anu grinned.

Victoria could see the veins on Gabriel's neck pulse, Gabriel's hands clenched by his side both Ana and Victoria looked at each other worried looks etched across the womans faces.

"Reinhardt, Torbjion, Laio, Jack Morrision, Ana Amari and Victoria Johnson," each gave a smile and a nod in turn to the General.

"All fine fighters we have read the reports from Austrailia you really gave those omnics a kicking out there," Anu grinned at them, "Follow me we have set up base in the town here, central command is in the temple that will be where you will be based."

The team followed Anu through the town, Victoria looked across the sand colored walls seeing the bullet holes that pierced through the walls. The village was dead compared to the towns and villages they passed through back in Austrailia, though market stalls were still set up with many goods and products waiting to be sold before they were left to root.

"Victoria," Gabriel called.

She hadn't realised she had stopped in front of a stall, it was filled with children toys that had been knocked over. She knew what happened here either Talon or the omnics had torn through his village and moved on to the next one. She jogged to catch up with them walking between Ana and Laio not wanting to listen to Jack and Gabriel talk about battle plans for the year.

"Did you ever visit?" Laio asked Ana over Victoria's head.

"Once when I was young, a few years before the Bastions tore through this place it looks like they moved on quickly, though," Ana told them, Victoria looked up at the large temple looking at the statues of the god Anubis which was carved into the stone around the entrance.

Anu leads the party through the walkway and into the temple, Victoria did not know whether to be impressed or a bit disgusted by how they were able to set this up as a military base the screens that plastered the walls the large hologram table with multiple reds, blue and purple dots across the map. They were lead off to a side room which had seven beds, "I hope you do not mind sharing we are short on space."

They couldn't really complain as they placed their bags down on a bed each, Victoria grabbed her tablet before joining the others in the main control room groups of men and woman now stood in front of them all looking pleased to see them. The team had not got into their uniforms yet and were dressed in jeans with standard Overwatch given shirts, with her free hand Victoria twisted her dog tags around her fingers not feeling entirely comfortable with the eyes that were on them.

"Would you like to get us up to speed on what has been happening?" Gabriel asked.

Victoria tapped away at her own tablet pinpointing places on maps that Talon had been spotted and the Bastion route. They explained the forces that they had and Victoria, in turn, updated the Overwatch database telling in turn Adawe what they had to what the Government said they had. Even though the humans were sort of at peace paranoid people still ran the countries. Saying that they had more supplies than they actually had because they were worried some country will try to invade. Victoria was surprised how well the internet connection here was great, she turned the camera on snapping a photo of the map before she continued tapping away at the bad taking down notes.

The plans they had were simple they were more concerned about protecting the people which the team was happy with but they weren't focusing on actually destroying the bastions. Gabriel walked over to the holo map and brought it up so they could see the levels. Small villages were dotted around in the sands most of the homes had been moved towards the river as the Bastion units seemed to be clearing out the villages within the dessert destroying through them as they went.

"Victoria will you add our pinpoints," Gabriel asked.

Victoria stepped forward syncing her tablet with the holo map the soldiers watched the map spin as Victoria clicked away adding four new pinpoints, an Overwatch pin was added, two Talon and one omnic.

"Thank you, and can you bring up the omnic factory blueprints up as well," few clicks later they are up on the screens around the wall.

"How on earth...?" Anu questioned.

"Overwatch was able to dig into some old archived files on the web, omnics were all the rave thirty years ago and after the omnics turned people uploaded these to the web," Victoria answered before passing the tablet to Gabriel who in turn flipped it over and shook it making the map turned so north was facing him.

"The Un has been pleased with your work," Gabriel said the tablet held towards him, Victoria had also uploaded a speech that Adawe wanted him to say. Gabriel was annoyed when Adawe pulled him and Victoria aside last night to tell them that she wanted a full report of Eygpt. Telling them that Victoria was known for her good use with computers she was to be left in charge of the report as well as keeping Adawe up to date of how they are going, then handed Victoria back her tablet which the blonde had not noticed was missing from her room. Then Adawe turned and told Reyes that there was a speech uploaded onto this to tell the soldiers and General Anu.

"Out of all the places that have been hit with the threat of omnics, Eygpt has still stood tall protecting their people and homes from this threat..." Reyes pushed the tablet back into Victorias awaiting hands he relaxed slightly at her smile looking over her shoulder at the team who was smiling back at him. This was his family, he knew they would stand behind him on what he was about to say, "Truthfully the UN wants me to say how you are doing a great job and all that bull shit."

A handful of chuckles went around the room, "I can tell you are doing a good job because you are standing here in front of me. But we are going to be changing your tactics we are going to be based here for a year our main purpose is to deal with this." Gabriel pointed at the omnic symbol, "Fighting omnics were built in seven factories across the globe. From what we have gathered they are struggling to create more bots their resources are low. However, their chips that keep them running are linked to a computer in their factory."

"I don't mean to seem rude but why not got through Sudan?" Someone asked.

Gabriel chuckled, "Because the omnics aren't targeting the Sudan Titans have lined up at the border they seem inactive but Torbjion has stated unless they have a function they go into sentry mode. When they sense a threat no matter how small they will attack."

"the titans are far enough away from the factory so that if we come in from the north and not the south they will not be altered," Torbjion explained to them.

"This is the furthest military base south, we are hoping to be able to clear out as many of the omnics on as possible to make sure the time we spend in the factory there won't be an all-out attack. Bastions might be fast but it will take them days to reach civilisation here unless they turn south which they have two days travel," Gabriel told them.

"So you are telling us to abandon the..." General Anu started.

"No," Jack cut in, "We are not in anyway shape or form telling you to abandon the public and go off and fight we are talking about moving the control forward pushing the omnic forces back until they are pushed back into the hole they came from."

"That... that could work..." Anu stated.

"Once they are pushed back enough Overwatch will take the matter entirely into their own hands," Gabriel told them.

"Why was this not done in Australia?"

"We were pulled out of Austrailia before we could implement a plan," Gabriel's eyebrow twitched.

"Well we are happy to serve in what way we can," General Anu told them.

"And Talon what are we going to be doing about them?"

Victoria froze first her hands became clammy around the edge of the tablet, looking over at Jack who looked at her as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Talon is not the Uns first priority at the moment," Reyes stated before the rest of the team could say anything, "If Talon becomes more a threat then we will work on dealing with them."

"So you are coming here getting rid of one problem and leave the worst," someone muttered.

Victoria stayed silent clenching the tablet in her hands not looking up her eyes settled on her feet a small hand on her lower back rubbing in small circles.

"This is your first line of defense correct?" Laio spoke up.

"Yes..." General Anu said.

"How does the guard duty work then?" He asked.

"We switch in from night to day shift, the night shift will come off at six in the morning," General Anu told them.

"Do you think we should join them, Commander?" Laio smirked at Reyes.

"If you want to Laio," Reyes smirked over at him.

Later on nearing Midnight Victoria and Ana sat on a low sand coloured wall, bowls of rice with a type of curry Victoria picked at hers watching Laio show off some of his moves to the soldiers out the front of the temple. "How are you feeling?" Ana asked her.

"Alright... just this seems a bit big for us that's all... I am worried about what..." Victoria laughed.

"I made a request with Adawe by the way for Fareehas birthday," Ana told her.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"For you to also come with me when I go back to Washington for Fareehas birthday," Ana smiled.

"Wow... really?" Victoria smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, Fareeha loves her aunty, Victoria, I couldn't get everyone back for the week so I thought you would be the best," Ana smiled softly.

"Oh, Ana thank you," Victoria smile.

"You might want to turn in for the night," Ana told her watching Victoria look blankly at her curry before she let out a yawn.

Victoria stuffed a few mouthful mouthfuls of the curry before she places the bowl down beside them, "Will see you when you turn in," Victoria laughed smiling brightly at Ana before she stepped back into the temple ducking down under Laio blade as he got a bit too far out of the practice ring. "Sorry Blondie," he chuckled watching her walk of flipping him off as she went walking past the central map room and into the side room that was put aside for them. Both Jack and Reyes were up sitting on their beds Torbjion asleep in his bed, as well as Reinhardt .

"You turning in?" Gabriel asked her.

Victoria's face planted into the bed on the other side of Jack, "I don't like the heat," she groaned before grabbing her bag pulling out a large shirt which Gabriel was sure that belonged to Jack, "Do you..."

Gabriel held his hands up to his eyes, "Go ahead."

Victoria will admit as she stripped quickly off her jeans and tank top throwing on the oversized shirt and slipping under the thin sheet. She felt uncomfortable but she could not complain because they did not have the space for her and the rest of the team to have their own rooms. Her mind felt like it was relapsing slightly.

"You can look now," Jack told Gabriel.

"Hey I will never look at Victoria without your permission," Gabriel told Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else in return, "How are you feeling?" Jack asked her watching her tap away at the tablet again.

"Fine," she smiled at Jack, "Are we going out after the Bastions tomorrow?"

"We will have a drive about exploring some of the towns around here," Gabriel told her.

"Might want to get some rest," Jack smiled at her removing the tablet from her hands glancing at the word document quickly before kissing her temple, Victoria let out another yawn before closing her eyes. Both Gabriel and Jack waited in silence watching Victoria for a few moments, Jack waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't make a sound just turned over tucking her legs up as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked him.

"Just earlier, she didn't sound like herself she was..."

"Adawe's asked Victoria to report on this mission."

"Why?"

"This is the first time someone is going to try to take out the Bastion base in any country," Gabriel told him, "Think Adawe wants someone slightly more level-headed."

"She was good at it... mission reports and just keeping to schedules..." Jack sighed.

"Jack she will be fine mate, you don't have to worry about her," Gabriel smiled.

"And if she gets hurt you remember what happened when we first landed in Austrailia the bastion unit nearly killed her and you then she remembers three years of constant rape," Jack growled out.

"Adawe wouldn't give her something she didn't think Victoria couldn't do."

"Why would you say that?"

Gabriel smirked pointing at the emerald and diamond engagement ring that sat on Victoria's ring finger. "Because everyone knows that you would now follow Victoria to the end of the earth and Adawe does not want to loose to of her best soldiers as she said yesterday, she is finding it difficult to find others to join us," Gabriel stated.

"I think Adawe is being too picky," Jack chuckled.

"Most likely but I wouldn't blame her, our dynamics are good I have a feeling new people will mess it up," Gabriel laughed along side him.

"What actually is tomorrow's plan?"

"Stragglers the reports say that some bastion units have stayed behind in the villages that they have attacked, if we start clearing those out then we can work on the upcoming fight. We won't be leaving her until after Fareehas birthday. Both Ana and Victoria will be gone for the week and I don't want to get a move on without them."

"Wait Victoria is going as well."

"Think Ana put in a last minute request for Fareeha."

"Think Fareeha will join when she is old enough?"

"If the girl is anything like her mother I say she will."

"I don't know if I am handling the one Anna, let alone two," Jack chuckled.

"Might ant to be careful cause if she hears you," Gabriel made the sound of a throat being slit as both men laughed, Gabriel looked over at the small blonde that had curled up under the thin green sheets. "Plus, Fareeha has two extremely strong willed women to look up to, both of which have put it as, their main duty to protect the innocent."

Fareeha is going to have a lot to live up."

"Anyway woman of Overwatch will, as Adawe has stated we are the faces that the world see's poster boy."

Jack glared at the nickname as he knew, Gabriel only called him that to wind him up, "You are right for once... Commander."


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later Ana and Victoria walked slowly side by side through a deserted village around a two hours drive down from Anubis, Jack and Gabriel were in a village a fifteen-minute walk away from them whilst the others were roughly about half an hour the other direction.

"I don't like this?" Victoria told Ana.

Ana hummed as she looked over at Victoria more past her and through the hole that used to have a door, "GET DOWN!" Both women dashed to the other side of the doorway pressing themselves against the wall as a hailstorm of bullets flew out destroying the wall across from them.

Victoria had a feeling deep down this wasn't going to go well as she heard the clunking feet of the bastion walking towards the door, Ana signaled her to step back from the doorway as the bastions gun came out through the door. Victoria skated back on her jet boots, now the entire arm as Ana dashed back. Victoria launched herself up through the air, jet boots first slamming into the Bastions arm as the Bastion stumbled to the side knocking against the doorway she could hear the clicking sound of it trying to repair itself as Anas bullet zipped through Victoria's hair passing straight through the bastions circuits.

"Remember to check for bugs," Ana told her.

Bugs were the omnics system of spy cameras they looked like spiders around the size of your hand, they weren't a threat fighting wise however they can release a deadly toxin into the air if they felt threatened.

"Yes mum," Victoria grinned as she stepped over the unmoving omnic I to the house.

An uncomfortable feeling again washed over Victoria as she stepped into the house, not the feeling like it was being watched by omnics it was more she shouldn't be here it was wrong.

"Victoria we better get a move on I can hear some coming down the road," Ana said behind her placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder pulling her out of her thought process.

"We can take them from above," Victoria told her.

"Agreed," Ana started as they took the stairs to at a time, they crouched down under the archway which was meant to be a window.

Three Bastions were walking down the path guns trained on the doorway were the fallen bastion laid. "You think you can take out want as I jump out the window?" Victoria asked watching them draw nearer.

"Go," Ana told her as she lined up the shot.

Victoria was up and out the window, as quick as a flash she pushed off the window sill and tumbled through the air her whip cut through the air wrapping around the middle one's arm as she crashed feet first into the one on the end. The sound of Anas gun going off then preparing the next shot. Victoria tugged the whip back towards her the sound of the pure energy ripping through circuits and the metal as she sent the third bastion unit crashing throw the wall. Victoria coughed as dust and sand filled the area as she stood on top of the Bastion that whirled and beeped at her. The second Bastion fell behind her as the bullet shot straight through, the third one threw itself to the side struggling to get to its feet, Victoria threw her arm back over her head before bringing it down allowing it to slice through the bastions neck joints.

"You girls ok?" Gabriel's voice filled their ears.

"All good here commander," Ana answered over Victoria's coughing.

"Bloody dust," she muttered which earned a laugh over the comms from the other as she brushed herself down holstering the handle of the whip against her belt.

"Any bastions?" Jack questioned.

"Four," Victoria answered her hand pressed to the comm link under her hair.

"How much of the town have you two explored?"

"Not that much honestly we have not started on the south side yet," Victoria was cut off by the sound of a gunshot.

"Vic down!" Ana yelled.

"Call ya back," Victoria told them as she dropped down as she heard the scuttling sound above her and rolled across the sand as it jumped down. Victoria was able to push herself up into a crouching position looking at the bug omnic in front of her. The red glowing eyes scanned her as Victoria reached for her own pistol on the opposite side of her belt. Never taking her eyes off the spider as the loud bang of Anas rifle sounded off in her ears the spider scuttled to the left Anas shot missed it by an inch. The eyes now flared a brighter red and the hissing sound filled the air as it leaped into the air, Victoria's reflexes were luckily faster than the robot as she pressed the barrel of the pistol against the stomach and fired.

The purple gas filled the air Victoria pushed back on the jet boots putting a good few feet between herself and the purple gas cloud that now filled the air.

"You good?" Ana yelled.

"Yeah I'm good!" Victoria replied.

"Alright," Ana jumped down from the window rolling under the gas cloud and springing up to her feet on the other side.

Victoria tapped her heels together turning off the jets, she kept the pistol in hand her free hand rested on the handle of the whip. As they continued to traverse through the broken village, they couldn't hear the clunking sound but they heard more bastions Victoria and Ana pressed against the low wall leading into the large square in the center of the village.

"Grenade?" Ana questioned.

Victoria shifted through her jacket before her hands brushed across a box.

"Experiment Grenade," Victoria told her as she pulled out the small black.

"Ok, what is this?" Ana questioned.

"Something to give me a chance to get away apparently," Victoria laugh, "An area effect of stunning or frying the circuits of the Bastion little bit of EMP, a little bit of light."

Ana laughed, "Give it ago."

Victoria pressed the button on the side and lobbed it behind her she heard it smack against the side of the bastion. Both women shoved their fingers into their ears as they heard the bang and multiple thuds as they peered over the wall they saw the bastion units on the floor.

The red lights that normally glowed on their face were gone entirely black, "Wow it worked...?" Victoria was questioning as she stepped around the wall picking up the small black box a battery flashed on the top, "Though one use only."

"Well it's something," Ana stated.

Jack sighed as he slammed the butt of his gun into the Bastions body as he turned the gun around and released a hail of bullets into its chest.

The shotgun rang in his ears next to them, "Still nothing from the girls?" Reyes asked as he blew throw the omnics head.

"Silent their end."

"That was a few hours ago try again," Gabriel told him.

Jack brought up his system through his eye guards and tapped Victorias and Anas names, Bastion after Bastion laid at their feet as both men listened to the comms trying to connect. Anas flashed green, "Jack we are in the middle of something."

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY ALL COME FROM ITS LIKE THEY SPRUNG FROM THE GROUND LIKE DAISIES!" Victorias scream was only just overheard by the hail of bullets.

"Ana do you need back up we are all cleared on our end?" Gabriel asked.

Victoria's name then flashed green, the buzzing sound of her pistol sounded first, "Think so commander."

"It was quite Reyes and then suddenly we had a flood of them come in," Ana stated.

Reinhardt's voice broke through, "We have a big problem on the horizon our end, my friends."

Jack stifled a chuckle as he watched Reyes roll his eyes and groan, "What is it, Reinhardt?"

"There is a titan on the horizon commander," Laio stated.

"What about the Bastions?" Jack asked.

"All gone there not that many," Torbjion told them.

"Girls what your situation?" Reyes ordered.

The beeping cry that no one wanted to hear sounded through the comms Jack felt his blood run cold last time she nearly got hit with that she remembered being raped. Victoria was silent only her heavy breathing sounding in his ears, "Ana I am pinned... they are right..."

The sound of the explosion cut her off the sound of rock crumbling next to her comms.

"Victoria, has it charged?" Ana asked.

The rest of the comm links were silent waiting on a response Victorias line crackles and the beeping and whirling noise of the bastion shifting back into soldier form filled their ears.

"Victoria!" Ana yelled over the comms it echoed twice once in Anas and another in Victoria. A bang filled the links making everyone's name flash up as they breathed in deeply.

"Why on earth did you do that," Ana hissed.

"I'm alright," Victoria breathed.

"Girls status?" Gabriel demanded.

"Thirty... well twenty-nine now Bastions landed in the town center we just did two laps to make sure we hadn't missed one... they were flown in," Ana reported.

"Wait did someone mention a titan?" Victoria questioned.

"Yes our end," Laio snapped.

"Gabriel, Jack how are you?" Ana questioned.

"Cleared up our end," Jack answered, "How far away is the titan?"

"Few hours at least," Torbjion answered.

"It will be best if we call in air support and help the girls," Jack told Gabriel.

"Agreed, Girls how long do you think you can hold out for?" Gabriel asked.

"Not that long think they are rallying to our point," Ana answered.

Victoria's grunt sounded over the comms, "No they are rallying to our point."

"We will be there in ten," Jack answered.

"Commander Anu," Gabriel talked over the new line of comms, "Air support one of the titans have moved."

"Why didn't we know about this Titan?" Jack asked keeping a hold of his assault rifle and sprinting towards the village entrance.

Gabriel was two steps behind him as they made their way to the entrance looking down the dirt path towards the neighboring village, the girl's village was more north whilst the rest of the teams was further south.

"Remember our satellites in this area are out of order," Gabriel told him.

"A titan though Gabe someone should have seen it," Jack yelled.

Victoria slammed her feet up into the Bastions chest as she had slipped in the sand as she had tried to skirt herself away from the three bastions had chased her down Ana fully got separated from her now. Victoria rolled to the side as a hail storm of bullets cracked the stone which she was just laying on top of. "Come on Commander," the whirling sound of one trying to fix itself as the sound of an assault rifle filled the air above her. The three Bastions looked to the new sound, as one crumbled to pieces above her giving the blonde enough time to roll across the floor and reached for the handle of her whip that fell from her hand as she fell. The energy buzzed around her, "Tactical visor activated."

The black box beeped at her as she threw the energy of the whip forward wrapping securely around one of the Bastions legs and she pulled them out from under it making it crash hard to the ground. A blue gloved hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her up to her feet Jacks grinning face came into view as he brushed the sweaty blonde hair out her face. They had been at this for four hours now, "Titan?" She asked breathing deeply.

Jack nodded before he kissed her soundly, her mouth opened in a soft gasp as he pushed his tongue into her mouth running his fingers through her hair and free arm around her waist drawing her closure to him.

Victoria shuffled slightly pressing herself against his chest her fingers danced up across the armor on his chest wrapping around his neck drawing him in as she stepped up onto her tiptoes. Jack pulled away for breath resting his temple against hers, "You had me worried."

"I am fine," she laughed against his lips as he pressed the hand on the back of her head down to press her lips to his.

"Alright alright," Gabriel groaned, "That is gross and we have a job to do."

"Leave them alone Gabriel they look sweet together," Ana scolded her commander.

Victoria pushed back against Jack breathing deeply laughing slightly her cheeks tinted a pretty pink color. "Sorry... anyway Titan are they serious."

"We have called in reinforcements," Gabriel explained, the rumbling of engines sounded overhead.

"Commander Reyes we are ready when you are?" A voice came on line to the comms.

"Land in the middle village, we have a large horde of Bastions," Gabriel told them.

"We see sir we will land on the north perimeter unless there is anything you will prefer?"

"No that's fine, the rest of the squad move onto the south village."

"Yes commander," seven more jet fighters flew overhead.

Victoria picked up her whip and held the small black box in her hand, "Ana its charged..."

"Whats this?" Jack asked.

"Something as a fail safe, it sort of is used to freeze the Bastion units one of the scientists back at base wanted me to test it out," she answered.

"It's a small Emp bomb," Ana stated.

"Is it charged?" Gabriel asked taking the box from her hands.

She felt Jacks hand clench on her lower back as Gabriel took the box from her hand giving it a once over, "Rather small isn't it?"

"Best weapons come in small packages Commander," Victoria stated.

Gabriel threw the box back at Victoria watching her lean forward snatching out of the air, "We need to clear out the Bastions before we can go to the Titan understood?"

"How many are left?" Ana asked.

"Should be at twenty-five, what happened?" Jack asked.

"They chased us down the rest I don't know what happened," Victoria answered.

"We will head to the middle of the village," Gabriel told them reloading his shotgun and walking off the rest of the team followed him as Victoria stuffed the black box into her pocket and preparing her pistol in her off hand.

Jack kept one hand on Victorias lower back whilst the other was on the assault rifle, Victoria's hand clenched around the handle of the whip and the other on the pistol. Reyes shotgun fired three feet in front of them and Anas rifle bullet whizzed past their heads. Victoria's heels clapped together and the small roar of the engines filled the street they were on. Victoria shot forward and under Reyes outstretched arm running up the side of the wall, gun shots filled the air as Victoria pushed herself forward to land behind the Bastion units firing her pistol into the back of the bastions as she threw the whip out on her dominate hand knocking against the Bastions head as assault missiles blew up two units beside her. The bastion swirled the red interface locked onto her as she pressed the pistol against the red glass unloading a full energy clip into the bastions head. The bastion fell apart at her feet, as she twirled on the spot lifting the whip around her in a small barrier as the energy sizzle through the bullets. She ducked tucked in on herself rolling forward slamming into the Bastions legs. She threw her legs forward slamming into its legs sending it tumbling back.

Gabriel and Jack moved forward side by side bullets raining down on the Bastions tearing through the metal, Reyes jumped back as the gunfire returned to them as Jack threw down a biotic field both started feeling refreshed as Jack fired the three missiles back at the bastions. Ana was grateful that the rest of the team were mid to close range fighters, as she looked down the scope at Victoria and shot through the blonde's hair and shot again as the Bastion neared fired at the small woman ducked allowing both bullets to pierce through the armor of the bastions.

"Thank you," Victoria chirped down the comms as Ana reloaded she could see the brilliant wide smile as she threw her legs up in a pinwheel motion batting the bastions away slamming her feet into them.

Ana shoots down two more Bastions as Gabriel slammed the butt of his shotguns into the bastion in front of him, "So much for clearing them out."

"In our defense commander these were flown in," Ana told him.

Jack ducked behind the wall as the Bastions tank rolled past him, Jack fumbled with reloading, "Shit," he hissed.

"HEADS UP!" Victoria yelled, "Might wanna look away."

A bright light flashed in front of him and the sound of frying circuits sounded in front of him, Jack blinked a few times watching Victoria snatch up the black box stuffing it in her back pocket they listened to multiple shotgun rounds firing out on the other side of the wall, Victoria lifted herself up on her tiptoes kissing his cheek winking before she skated off.

The last bastion crumbled at Gabriel's feet, he felt exhausted as he brushed the dust off his coat. "Clear, Ana you see anything?" Gabriel asked her.

"All clear on my end Commander," Ana answered.

Jack and Victoria came out from behind one the buildings both covered in dust grinning widely at each other. Victoria pushed the blonde hair out of her green eyes the engagement ring glinted in the midday sun, "I swear if you two were canoodling I will have to start handing out punishments," Gabriel told them, "That goes to you and Reinhardt too, Ana."

The team turned and looked at Ana whose cheeks had darkened at the comment as she made her way to join the team, purposely bumping shoulders with Gabriel as she stormed past heading towards the small aircraft that sat at the entrance of the village.

Victoria would admit she was impressed at military grade aircraft in front of them, she snorted at the Overwatch symbol painted on the side. As had to duck to get into the small cargo hold, her eyes glanced over at the pilot who was tapping away at the bright blue screens, his fingers traced patterns and they were off Victoria peered through the windows at the front of the cockpit she could see the looming figure making the way to them.

"You don't think it could have been the bug do you?" Victoria asked Ana.

"Possibility, the bug would have sent a warning to the central hub and whatever is control of it might have sent one out," Ana stated.

"You came across a bug?" Gabriel questioned, "Why was I not informed."

"To be fair commander we were being attacked by Bastions when you called," Victoria retorted.

"Commander Reyes, what is the next course of action?" The pilot asked.

"How far is the titan off would you say, kid?" Reyes asked.

"a few hours at minimin sir, I have heard that it is possible for them to increase their speed however it makes their weapons immobile by doing so," the pilot answered.

"You on route commander?" Laios voice sounded in the group's ears.

"On route," Gabriel answered.

"Good Torbjion has a plan, though might be better to speak in person," Laio stated.

"Perfect timing," Reinhardt's voice chuckled over the comms.

"Landing Commander Reyes," the pilot told them.

The ground was slightly uneven when they landed the village the others had based themselves in was three times the size of the others looking like a small town rather than the villages the other four had cleared out, Reinhardt greeted them first swooping Ana up into his arms the group chuckled seeing Anas' face burn bright red under her dark skin tones. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Fine," Ana laughed brushing him off as he placed her down on her feet.

"Good, you had us all worried," Reinhardt told her.

Victoria hid a giggle behind her hands smiling softly at the pair, "I am really sick of the lovely doveiness of this team," Gabriel grumbled next to her.

She nudged her commander with her elbow laughing slightly, "Torbjion... you worked on Omnics before the war didn't you?" She asked him.

"Yes my guild we created the omnics, we were given the blueprints and was asked to craft the metal work all ours," he answered.

"So shouldn't you know how to?"

"Yes what I need however is for someone to get in close enough," Torbjion told them, "Titans are giant suits used for a normal omnic to fight in."

"So it's a giant suit and not got a mind of its own?" Jack questioned.

"No though an omnic is sort of attached to the titan for the rest of its life, it can not be removed," Torbjion explained.

"That is horrible," Victoria breathed.

"It is the way of war, Victoria," Reinhardt explained.

Victoria clenched her hands, as Jack spoke, "The way to take the Titan out?"

"Ah yes the Titan one of our finest creations, we spent years on those things," Torbjion mused stroking his blonde mustache. "You need to get into the cockpit and take the omnic out."

The team was silent before Laio stepped up, "we get in close enough I can be dropped onto it."

"You can not let him go alone," Victoria stated, "I can as well."

Gabriel was silent at that idea, he knew two people will defiantly argue no as he looked at Ana and Jack both of which were starring him waiting on his response. Victoria and Laio were the best chances of getting close to the cockpit, both close combat specialists, both brilliant fighters they were the frontline.

"What weapons should we be worried about at close range?" Victoria questions.

"Electric force fields, heat-seeking missiles," Torbjion stated.

"And at long range?" Jack asked.

"Similar to Bastions normal bullets though piercing ten times stronger than the normal bullets," Torbjion stated.

"Fine," Gabriel answered.

"WHAT!" the team excluding Laio and Victoria yelled who in turn grinned at each other.

"We keep the focus of Vics and Laio and onto us," Gabriel told them.

"Gabe you can't be serious?" Jack argued.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow at the blonde, glancing at Victoria who was tieing her blonde hair back as she spoke softly to Laio. "Laio and Victoria are close range fighters light on their feet," Gabriel stated, "We will be manning turrets of the fighter jets. Ana, Reinhardt and Torbjion will be taking the tank as Reinhardt has the license."

Jack scoffed, "Like the omnics care if you have a license."

"No, but I do," Gabriel stated.

"And how are we going to get them out?" Ana asked him, "You see what happens when Bastion units die to get destroyed they crumble."

"Titans don't do that dear," Torbjion told them, "I agree that Laio and Victoria are our best bet."

"EXTRACTION!" Ana yelled.

"When the fight is over we can easily climb down," Laio stated.

Victoria smiled softly, "We will be fine, Jack and Gabe can fly us in close enough and drop us in."

"And the electrical field?" Jack retorted.

Victoria smirked holding the black box up and passing it to Torbjion, "Do you think this could disrupt the force field and how on earth do you get into the cockpit?"

Torbjion took the box from her hand giving it a once over, "for a short time maybe the cockpit is enforced with bullet proof glass though there's a small hatch which is where they first get in."

"Good," Laio cracked his knuckles, "Let's get moving before the Titan gets in range of someone other than the army."

"Agreed," Gabriel stated. The roarings of more engines flew overhead more planes with the overwatch symbol, "We all understand the plan." The team nodded all eyes on him, the sound of gunfire sounded ahead as more planes flew overhead, Victoria looked over her shoulder seeing the form of the titan swinging its arms up in an arch and could see even from this distance the rockets that launched from the arms of the giant omnic.

"Good," Gabriel stated, "Victoria with me Laio with Jack, the rest of you in the tank."

Jack grabbed hold of Victoria's hand and tugged her back to him, "Be safe alright?"

Victoria giggled and waved him off before kissing his cheek, "I will be fine."

They parted ways Victoria followed behind Reyes twisting the black box in her hands, "You will be fine," he told her.

"I know," she breathed as she ducked into the aircraft before Reyes.

"Good you feel ready?" He asked as they took their seats, she heard the engine of the tank roar and watch it race off into the sand dunes.

"Yes..." she whispered as they locked the hatch and Gabriel passed her the parachute.

"Don't want you going splat," he chuckled which ended up him getting elbowed in the side as he took the small seat next to her.

"Thanks, Commander," she laughed as she slipped on the pack.

"Ana location?" Reyes asked over the comms.

"Ten minutes Commander we are ready," Ana answered.

"Pilot up," Reyes ordered.

Victoria held onto the bottom of her seat as they lifted up, her knees bumped with Reyes as they lifted up. Reyes moved down, he moved her feet to the side and opened a small hatch, she could see the artillery that was attached to the bottom of the jet fighter and Reyes pulled out a visor similar to the one Jack normally wore.

"Hold on," The pilot ordered as the plane turned Vertically sending them both back into their seats.

Reyes swiped at the interface in front of him changing the positioning of the guns, "We are close enough Victoria," he told her as they flew back forward to a horizontal positioning.

"Good," she said standing moving towards the hatch her legs wobbled slightly as she stood and grabbed hold of the wall wrapping the strap around her wrist as she looked through the cockpit windows, the titan was huge larger than the temple of Anubis. "Ready Miss Johnson?" The pilot asked.

Victoria rubbed her thumb of her engagement ring, "Gabe..." she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't tell you have cold feet now?" He joked before he watched her slip off her engagement ring and put it in his hand.

"Take care of it, I do not want to go combing through Eygpt sands to find it," she laughed.

"Victoria on your count," Laios voice sounded in her ears.

"On three," she told him, "One."

"Two."

"Three," her voice came out breathless as the hatched open, she didn't jump or push herself out the hatch she stepped before three falling. She tucked herself into herself and tumbled for a few moments, "Parachute!" She ordered Laio over the comms.

She pulled on the cord and felt herself being thrown up into the air as the parachute deployed. She glanced over seeing Laio doing the same, she glanced over at the titan that walked towards them the interface flashed bright red as they came into land, they both heard the beeps and whirling sound louder than the bugs, the bastions it echoed in their ears as the gun shots fired.

"Victoria we are close we need to drop," Laio told her, Victoria breathed as the bullets ripped past her.

"Right," she breathed out grabbing hold of her whip throwing it out to wrap around the large arm. She watched Laio drop his sword brandished out and dug into the Titans arm, the bullets ripped through her parachute allowing her to drop. Her hands felt clammy against the handle of the whip as she dropped.

"Victoria!" Laios voice rang through her ears as the wind ripped past her.


	12. Chapter 12

She dangled for a good few moments as her hands clamped around the handle of the whip, "Are you ok?" Laios voice echoed in her ears.

Victoria swung her legs up as she dangled, "Yeah... I fuck... this is terrifying," she whimpered as she swung herself like she was on a swing she started going vertical with the arm.

"Come on girl," Laio growled into the comms, watching Victoria from his perch on the other arm his sword dug into the metal of the omnic keeping himself balanced.

"Whats going on down there?" Gabriel's voice was clear to both of them.

Victoria screeched as she slammed against the metal arm as she fully swung herself around, "VICTORIA!" Jack yelled.

"I'm fine... just a heavy landing that's all," she grunted and pushed herself up onto her feet her hand still around the handle of the whip.

She tapped her heels together and the tiny engine roar of her boots, she turned off the energy of the whip as she zipped off at full speed up the arm. "Victoria," Laio warned.

"Keep up old man," She told him as she balanced as best as she could up the arm, she threw the whip forward wrapping around the omnics what would be classed as the omnics bicep and stepped off the omnics arms flying through the air. Her feet hit the omnics chest pushing herself up to walk across the omnics chest plate, the head tilted down looking at her then it turned its head towards Laio.

"Commander I think it's stopped us," Laio told them.

"Hold tight you two there is a large chance this is going to be a bumpy ride for the both of you," thire commander told them.

Victoria pushed up practically leaping up the omnics chest, the titan swung its arm out to the side Victorias feet slipped sending her swinging back the other direction. The drag weight from the destroyed parachute that sat on her back dangled down in the air. "Can not work like this," she growled she tugged the whip slightly giving it a strong tug she could hear the energy burning against the metal.

"You good?" Laio asked.

Victoria bent herself in half lifting her legs up in the air as she shifted one arm wiggling it about in the air as she looked back seeing Laio in the same situation as her, "yeah... a Lil bit of motion sickness, though..."

"Same," he chuckled, Victoria's eyes widened as she watched Laio throw himself up into the air his parachute fell to the ground as it slipped off his back. Victoria's own parachute slipped down her free arm but her eyes didn't leave Laios form as it seemed like he froze mid air giving him the opportunity to push forward and grabbed hold of the arm pulling himself back up. Victoria switched arms allowing her own parachute to fall to the ground, she felt her vision blur for a few moments before she pulled herself up slightly enough for her boots to touch the underside of the titans bicep. Slamming her heels together the shoes roared to life sending her sailing round the titans arm to stand on top of the bicep at an awkward downward angle her hair slammed into the front of her face. "Next fight remind me... motion sickness pills," Victoria murmured.

"You two get to it!" Gabriel yelled.

"Right," they both stated.

A small buzzing sound sounded the joints and small gaps of the titan buzzed a bright blue color, "Torbjion you seeing this?" Victoria asked.

"Aye think its time to use that little device of yours see if it works," Torbjion answered her.

Victoria pulled the black box out of her pocket, Laio smiled at both holdings on tight. The titan violently swung its arm around making both Overwatch members drop to their knees holding on tight. The wind ripped past the both of their ears they couldn't hear the comms. "HEADS UP!" Victoria yelled, "Might want to close your eyes for this!"

Kissing the black box she pressed the small indent on the side before throwing it at the red interface of the omnic, her hair felt like it was standing on end as the box slammed into the glass. A bright light filled both Victorias and Laios vision, both holding a hand over their eyes.

Static continued to fill the air as the light died down, she blinked a few times adjusting her eyesight to the sun. The hair on her arms stood on end as she looked at the joints seeing the bright blue color had died down. A large clicking sound filled both Victorias and Laios ears, the shoulder panels fell away revealing a truckload of heat seeking missiles.

"Commander... we have a problem," Laio groaned.

Gabriel pushed himself out of his seat leaning over the pilot looking down at the titan as they circled above the omnic, looking at the missiles that seemed to be trained on Laio and Victoria. "Jack you seeing this?" Gabriel asked, taking hold of one of the straps near the door keeping himself steady as the pilot twisted the plane to now circle the titans head. Locking onto the titans head, Gabriel released a hail of armor piercing bullets. Gabriel noted the seven jet fighters all did the same.

"Victoria hold on," he heard Laio ordered her over the comms, Gabriel noticed why as the arm swung upwards.

"Shit," her voice hissed over the comms.

"Pilots swoop under the arms, shooters aim at the chests need to get those two back on level footing," Reyes ordered through the comms, "Ana, Torbjion found the hatch?"

"Sorry commander no," Ana answered.

"Keep looking the sooner we get those two in there the better," Gabriel told them, he was suddenly thrown to the side as the pilot sent the jet fighter into a nose dive.

"COMMANDER I SUGGEST THAT YOU TAKE A SEAT, THREE AND FOUR TAKE OUT THOSE MISSILES!" The pilot yelled.

"Gabriel," Anas voice sounded, "You seem to be winding the omnic up."

"Need to keep its attention on us," he grunted as the pilot suddenly pulled up nearly throwing Gabriel to the back of the small plane.

"I agree with Gabe," Jack told them, "Victoria and Laio need to not be on the radar."

"I am standing on the omnics pissing arm, VICTORIA DON'T!" Laio yelled.

Victorias gleeful giggle sounded through the comms lines, Gabriel was able to throw himself forward to peer over the pilot looking down at the two of them.

Victoria had jammed a combat knife into the armor plating, in the seem she was pushing down on the blade with her boot the whip was wound tightly around the bicep. "If we can get through to the power it could," she was cut off by her own screech, "I DON'T LIKE THIS!" The titan's attention moved from the pilots to Victoria.

"Victoria what have you done!" Laio yelled.

"Ah I knew I forgot to mention something," Torbjion chuckled.

"WHAT!" four of the seven members yelled.

"The titans have another defense mechanism, for stealth omnics similar to Victorias and Laios fighting style, as known the nanobot technology pattern originated from," Torbjion started to explain.

"GET TO THE POINT!" Jack ordered.

"Small nanobots are going to try to eat your fiance's feet," Torbjion snapped.

Gabriel could see what Torbjion was going on about the Titans interface was blaring red, it swung his arm upwards, "Jack," Gabriel warned.

"On it," Jack answered, Gabriel watched the fighter Jack was in dive straight into the omnics face unleashing a hellfire of bullets as it went, the titan stopped swinging its arms and unleashed four heat-seeking missiles that locked onto fighter pilot as the jet pulled up inches before it could crash into the titan.

"Fighters take out those missiles," Reyes ordered.

"Yes, commander!"

Gabriel lent against the wall swiping away at his tablet, these fighter jets were small four people could fit in max they were good for stealth and combat which the Un always seemed to boost about. Each jet fighter was equipped with heavy machine guns and four explosive missiles, which Reyes did not want tp use on the titan with Laio and Victoria on the titan the risk of one of these missiles hitting the wrong taret was possible. He shifted the machine gun and released another spray of armor piercing bullets this time aiming straight for the interface. The titan lifted its arms up to shield the interface, "REYES GET IT TO PUT ITS ARMS DOWN!" Laio yelled.

"Oh lord," Victoria whispered.

"You two are doing fine," Ana told them.

"I think I am gonna be sick," Victoria laughed.

Gabriel avoided shooting at the arms instead aiming to shoot down, the large explosions sounded as his own pilot dipped the jet fighter down avoiding another pilot. Looking up Gabriel watched the smoke from the explosion clear as Jacks jet fighter flew overhead.

"You two better want to get a move on," Gabriel told them, as the Titan lifted its arms aiming its artillery at his jet fighter, "Or this is not gonna turn out pretty."

Ana couldn't help but hold her breath as she watched both Laio and Victoria through her scope, they both looked exhausted both spent their mornings fighting Bastions now this afternoon they stood on top of a Titan both struggling to get anywhere closer to it. Her chest was pressed against the side of the hatch on the tank, Torbjion stood on the roof of the tank though they did put a safety harness around him which reminded Ana of Fareeha when she was a toddler. He slammed his hammer down om the turret keeping it in working order the turret was in a state on continuous fire against the titan's legs.

"Reinhardt to the left," Ana ordered him.

"Right away," Reinhardt suddenly slammed hard on the breaks making Ana thank the scientists at Overwatch who created her armor as her shoulders slammed hard into the hatch. She couldn't help but stifle a chuckle as Torbjion knocked side to side as Reinhardt sharply turned left going to circle the titan again.

"CAREFUL!" Torbjion scolded the older solider, for his reckless driving, Ana thought to herself luckily it was Reinhardt behind the wheel and not Torb as she had a feeling Torb would not even be able to reach the peddles.

"I am sorry my friend," Reinhardt laughed, "It has been awhile since I sat behind the wheel of one of these."

"Why do warriors like you need the license anyway?" Torbjion asked.

"Ah well it is normally one of each squad will drive us to the location of the battle," he answered.

"And you drew the short straw," Torbjion laughed.

Reinhardt took a sharp u-turn throwing Torbjion around the bungee cords that tied him to the rallying screamed in protest against the sudden movements. Torbjion grunted something inaudible for Ana to hear.

"Sorry, my friend was that all too sudden for you," Reinhardt chuckled as he turned right away from the moving omnic who had slammed its right foot down inches away from where they were once.

"Careful of my turret," Torbjion warned.

"I did not draw the short straw it is a privilege to drive such fine warriors into the battlefield," he told them.

Ana scanned the titans back as they went around again for another viewing when she caught the outline of something, "Reinhardt try to keep to the back."

"Right."

"Torbjion how long does it normally take to recharge an electrical protection... do dah?" Victoria asked.

"Really Victoria do dah?" Laio chuckled.

"Do not make me come over there," she warned.

"You two stop arguing," Gabriel growled at them.

"Roughly about half an hour," Torbjion answered, "But it will depend on the make, the model, the engine..."

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Victoria screeched.

"Torbjion she has a point," Laio stated.

"Careful boy or you will be fixing your own armor," Torbjion warned him.

"Geeze grandpa you would think I asked for extra pocket money," Laio chuckled.

"There," Ana shouted pointing up just below the joint of the neck, was a large outline of a square, "Torbjion is that the hatch.

Ana passed the rifle to Torbjion watching the shorter man fiddle about with the rifle before he held the scoop up to his eye. Ana huffed after a few moments before she guided his sight towards the hatch.

"Yes!" Torbjion cheered.

"How are they meant to get into it, though?" Reinhardt questioned them.

"I think we have the answer to that," Jack chuckled across the comms.

"Laio, Victoria I suggest you both hold on tightly and tell us when you are ready," Gabriel ordered them.

Ana heard both Victorias and Laios breathing quickened, "Ready?" Victoria's voice sounded questioning, Ana knew that Victoria was looking over at Laio more asking him than telling them all.

"Ready," Laio's voice sounded over the comms.

"Let all hell loose Commander," Victoria ordered.

"Right all jet fighters form up we will attack from behind," Gabriel ordered.

"When we say hold on tight you two, we mean hold on tight," Jack told them.

"The sooner we get this Titan down and me into a hot bath the better," Victoria told them, "GET A MOVE ON!"

They all heard Gabriel and Jack laugh, Reinhardt slammed his foot down on the gas throwing the vehicle forward throw the sand. Anas eyes locked onto the jet fighters all soaring higher into the sky in a triangle position. The titan seemed to follow round after round of heavy artillery followed the jet fighters as they flew back down behind the titan.

"Now!" Gabriel ordered.

The soaring sound of high explosive missiles sounded through the air, multiple explosions hit the titans back sending it lurching forward Ana gasped for breath as the foot slammed down into the sand next to them crushing the sand dune throwing the natural element up into the air and a wave hit the truck sending it veering off course.

"Shit," Reinhardt hissed.

"MY TURRET!" Torbjion roared our in anger as the force of the sand knocked it off the vehicle to lay in the sand. Ana was impressed to see that it was still shooting into the air after the titan.

The truck slammed into another dune, the vehicle huffed and puffed for a few moments before he popped and clicked. "You three ok?" Jack asked.

"Think it's dead," Reinhardt grunted.

Torbjion huffed watching the titan slowly turn around before he unclicked the bungee cords from his armor and threw himself over the side. He slid across the windscreen and scrambled off the bonnet, he popped it open and coughed as steam filled his senses straight away.

"Seems like the girl took a big hit," he muttered before he pulled out a few scraps of metal.

"How is it looking up there?" Ana asked.

Victoria made a small whining noise sounding like a kicked puppy whilst Laio grunted in annoyance, "We are going to have hit it again, Ana, Torbjion get in the tank and close the hatch. Victoria, Laio when you are ready," Gabriel told them. Ana ducked down closing the hatch with her as she went as Torbjion climbed up into the passenger seat after Reinhardt opened the doors for them. Overwatches tanks more looked like trucks, though with a moving turret on the top, the front was of it was a truck.

"Victoria?" Laio questioned.

"I don't know if I can..." her voice was shaky and slightly watery.

"Come on girly you can do this," Torbjion told them, "Once the hatch is off, you will need to climb into the titan and into the cock pit to take out the omnic that is controlling the titan is that clear?"

An audible gulp was heard down the comms, "We are ready for the next hit," Laio told them all.

"Victoria...?" Reyes asked, there was a small pause of silence, "Victoria I will not fire until I am sure you are ready."

"Victoria love," Jacks concerned voice filled their ears, "Answer us, hun."

A few more moments before, "Gabriel just fire already," Victoria didn't sound entirely sure of herself but her voice was filled with determination.

"Alright," Gabriel breathed, "Alright jet fighters everything you got!"

The formation formed again dropping down and unleashing seven more missiles into the omnics back. This time Victoria screamed as the omnic lurched forward again, a cracking sound filled the air, Laio grunted letting out a string of curses as the titan threw itself backward to stand upright. The cracking sound filled the air for a bit longer before the sound of nails straining to hold onto its components sounded.

"Please... I can not be thrown about like this anymore," Victoria whispered.

"You're doing great Victoria," Laio chuckled, "Your hair needs brushing, though."

"Laio I swear," she hissed which earned a chuckle from him.

Then suddenly a loud crack sounded Ana, threw her head back looking through the rear mirror. The group held their breath as they heard something falling through the air. A loud crash of a giant plate of metal slamming into the sandy ground sending the sand flying up into the air. The titan violently twisted to the side, "This is your opening you two you better take it."

Victoria moved first turning off the whip for a brief second, her feet wobbled as she looked up at the giant shoulders that held roughly about another forty rockets on. Victoria bit her lower lip, contemplating the blast radius of it.

"What are you thinking?" Laio asked.

"It will be helpful for them if this was taken out," she stated, "Shit!" She cried out as the titan threw its arm to the side trying to bat away one of the aircraft. Her feet slipped out from under her, she slid down towards the shoulder her body slammed into the large shoulder pauldrons with a grunt.

"Victoria!" Laios voice bounced twice in her ears, she groaned tucking in on herself forcing her body to roll up onto the shoulder of the titan.

"I'm ok," she answered, she bounced up to her feet and dashed across the shoulders her feet slammed down onto the reinforced steel that held the titans together.

Laios footsteps soon fell in sync with her own, Victoria pushed herself upwards jumping over the titan's cock pit, she tucked into herself and rolled across the other shoulder. She was pulled to her feet by a strong hand, looking over her shoulder Laio smirked at her.

He kept a secure hold on her they both peered over the side of the titan looking down at its back, they could see the hole that was created from the panel being knocked loose.

Another set of missiles of hit the titan which threw the titan to the side, Laio wrapped his arm around her waist he slammed his sword into the metal. Victoria wrapped her fists into his jacket, as she felt the titan lurch to the side sending them both to the side her feet swung out from under her.

"OTHER SIDE GUYS!" Laio yelled.

"It looks like its going to fall over Reyes! Get it up right!" Ana ordered. them.

"Who on earth put you in charge?" Gabriel asked.

"GABE!" Victoria screamed the titan was thrown to the side again.

A sudden explosion sounded behind them, "PILOT FOUR IS DOWN!" Someone's voice filled both their ears.

The titan soon steady itself Laio yanked the sword from the titan's shoulder, Victoria's hands slipped from his chest as he took hold of her wrist and dashed across the titan digging the sword into the top of the back he wrapped his arm around her waist and swung them both around. They dangled for a few moments before Laio flicked something on the side of his handle.

Victoria buried her head into his shoulder as his sword burst into flames, she hissed as one licked her cheek briefly.

"Hold on tight," Laio instructed.

It took a few moments for Victoria to understand what he meant. The fire from his sword was created especially for slicing through omnics she remembered that from when they all received their Overwatch grade weapons. That did also include the giant metal panels that came with any titan, her arms wrapped around Laios neck as they flew down he twisted the sword slightly pointing towards the missing panel sending them that way.

"Commander gonna need a favor!" Laio requested.

"What is it?" Gabriel questioned.

"Going to need to be caught," he told them, "I can get Victoria in, but if I try to stop this I will go flying."

"Hang on!" Gabriel ordered.

"On the count of three I am going to throw you," Laio told her, gesturing with his head towards the large gap in the titans back, "You have to be prepared right."

Victoria nodded into Laios shoulder she felt herself shaking slightly her hands sweaty around the handle of the whip, "Ready."

"One..." Victoria took a deep breath.

"Two..." she loosened her arms slightly.

"THREE!" Laio let go of her waist swinging her round as he passed the gap, her hands slipped from around his neck she shot the whip out into the gap catching one of the power cords in the back. She swung round in an arch pushing herself forward she slammed into the power cord wrapping her legs around it.

"I made it," she laughed as she looked into the depth of the titan's body, the omnic was filled with wires.

Laio breathed a sigh of relief hearing that, releasing he was coming towards the hip joints of the omnic.

"NOW LAIO!" Reyes ordered.

Laio switched off the flames from his sword and pushed back off the titan flying through the air. The wind pressure suddenly changed as he grunted his back slamming into something cold and hard. Moments later the sound of rushing wind stopped with a big metal clank, Laio cracked his eyes open seeing Gabriel above him holding out a helping hand.

"You did good kid," Gabriel grinned at him.

Laio grinned widely up at Reyes before he hissed in pain as he sat upright, he slid down the wall as the plane righted itself to be horizontal again.

"Thank's boss," Laio grunted in pain, "Are you in Victoria?"

"Yeah... I'm in," she answered, "Just don't tilt it back or I am going to fall out."

"Don't worry Reyes won't let you go spalt," Laio chuckled.

"Laio I swear to god," she breathed under her breath.

"Pilots aim for the sides only, that is not a negotiable rule are we clear!" Gabriel ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Six unknown voices to the team sounded.

"Victoria, how are you doing?" Jack asked.

The woman in question had holstered all of her weapons as she squeezed up through the wires, some as thin as her nails whilst others were as thick as her waist. "It's dark... rather dark in here," she answered as she continued to pull herself up.

"Head towards the red light," Torbjion told her.

"Torbjion... the omnic who control this... that hatch wasn't for them to get through was it?" She asked.

"No... that was a maintenance hatch, I have a feeling the truth on how they came to be," he told her.

"Torbjion I understand that you do not want to upset the lass but the more she knows the easier she will get to it my friend," Reinhardt told them.

Torbjion huffed then sighed, "Titans are built around an omnic, the omnic is locked into a battlesuit until the battlesuit is destroyed."

"That's horrible even before..."

"Yes even before the omnics started to rise up against us," he answered.

"Red light, right?"

"Yes, that is the glow of the omnics interface."

Victoria continued to pull herself up, her mind flashed with a few images a few images of her, then some of Jack. Both dressed in standard military grade uniforms, arms and legs wrapped round rope pulling themselves up to the top. The military boots clicking together sounded in her head, "No... not now..." orders yelled in her mind, 'GET YOUR ARSE IN GEAR CADET!' The images flashing in her mind changed to an obstacle course, reminding her of the set up in the Overwatch Washington Hq training area.

"Victoria," Someone's voice rang in her ears, it was all a murmur she felt underwater as she clung to the thick power cord.

"Breath Victoria," she spoke to herself.

Heavy footfalls sounded the standard march, sweat trickled from her hairline, a phantom feeling of rope burn across her hands.

"VICTORIA!" Multiple voices sounded in her ears knocking her back to reality.

"Sorry... fucking hell why now," she hissed.

"What happened?" Ana asked.

"Memories, fucking hell I have a headache," she laughed, "I see it!" The bright red glow of the omnics interface shine brightly above her the wires started to become more compact. Victoria felt her body being squeezed against the heavy wires as she pulled herself up.

"Victoria we can swap," Laio told her, "Let me do it if your having flashbacks it's not..."

"No!" She ordered, "I am fine just..." small clicking sounds sounded through her ears, her comm's filled with static as she wrapped her hand around the back of the what she assumed was the omnics seat throwing herself up and over. Her feet slammed into the back of the pilot omnics head, the titan suddenly lurched forward in turn throwing her forward across the top of the of the pilot and into the reinforced glass. The omnic was human all in shape, its eyes glowed a dark red scanning her face. Its arm reached out as it leaned forward in its seat, she felt herself being tilted back sliding across the glass as the omnic grabbed hold of her throat.

Victoria glanced around as her hands reached up grabbing hold of the omnics hand. The cold metal pressed against her windpipe, the cockpit was massive similar to the pilots one. Though the glass was entirely red, with an unsettling glow like the eyes multiple screens popped up on the glass of stats of the titan, and cameras that seemed to be glued to their pilots.

She tucked her knees up into her chest before she threw legs out slamming into the omnics chest. As the omnic flew back so did the titan, she needed to end this and end it quickly it was dangerous the omnic had to be connected to the titan's movements. She fiddled with the pistol on her belt, it slipped from her fingers sliding down across the glass floor.

She dived onto the floor as the omnic followed her, she realised that the omnic was attached to the seat the long cords that she had crawled through was twisted around the lower half of the omnic keeping it glued to the seat.

She pushed herself back off the glass standing in the cockpit, she slammed a gloved fist into the omnics side. It twisted and turned in its seat, Victoria threw herself forward grabbing hold of the plasma pistol fumbling to grab hold of it and aim it correctly before she fired. The system shut down suddenly the omnics eyes went blank, the screens shut down as the omnic slumped back in its seat the static in her ears suddenly cleared.

"It's stopped?" Ana questioned.

Victoria heard the creaking sound before gravity went out from under her as she floated for a few moments. "She did it," Gabriel actually laughed, "She bloody well did it."

"ITS ALSO FALLING!" Jack yelled.

"Pilots up!" Gabriel ordered.

"VICTORIA CAN YOU HEAR US!" Jack yelled.

"Stop friggin yelling!" She shouted back. The titan was falling back wards she couldn't tell how close it was until a loud thump filled the air, her back slammed against the glass before she was thrown forward and her head cracked against the harsh cold metal of the broken omnics chest.


	13. Chapter 13

"Victoria?" Jack asked feeling his heart stop looking at the titan that laid still within the sand.

"Victoria, can you hear us?" Ana asked.

"Agent Johnson do you copy!" Gabriel sounded worried.

"The girly is trapped in there," Torbjion stated.

"That should have been me," Laio sighed.

"Let me get to her," Reinhardt told them.

The team soon landed or got out of the now broken tank and rushed over to the titan, it was left unmoving in the sand the cold red interface was dull. Six set of footprints embedded themselves into the sand as they ran towards the titan, Ana was fast and nimble was able to climb up onto the titan first she ran across the titan's chest avoiding the bullet holes that littered the omnics chest. Her feet hit the red glass, she lent down nearly pressing her face against the glass as she looked in. Victoria laid still inside the cock pit, her body twisted at an awkward angle. Ana sighed in relief as she could see the soft gentle rise and full of Victorias back.

A large hand rested on Anas shoulder pushing her back a few steps, "Let me deal with this my dear."

Reinhardt gently pushed Ana back till she was standing between Gabriel and Jack, both, in turn, wore the same expression as Ana.

He twisted his hands around the handle of the hammer, he lifted the hammer fchigh above his head before he brought it down on the glass. Spider web like cracks littered the glass spreading out across the bottom half of the glass before they heard it shatter. Jack moved first as he jumped down into the cockpit softly treading across the glass. He froze for a moment seeing the little bug omnics start rushing out of the gap at the back of the seat heading towards the omnic that once controlled the titan.

He scooped Victoria up, lifting her out of the whole allowing Reinhardt to take Victoria in her prone form.

Jack whipped back round and unholstered his assault rifle he jumped back as he realised the helix rockets into the cockpit. The blast threw him back slightly but enough to get out the cockpit.

"Good thinking lad," Torbjion chuckled, "Don't want it rebuilding itself do we."

Ana turned Victoria's head in her hands, the younger woman looked peaceful however blood caked the side of her face. A fresh cut seemed to have spilt across her hairline and her cheek bruised, the team was silent as they hovered around her. Ana fished through her pockets and pulled out a small box similar to Victorias but she pulled it apart and a blue screen appeared. She waved the screen across Victoria's body, the screen burst to life with colors.

"Scans read just a bump," Ana told them, "well and the scratch but other than exhaustion all fine."

"We all did a fine job today team," Gabriel smiled at them, "Proud of all of you."

Victoria groaned pushing herself up, "... Did it go down?" She asked, her eyes didn't open they were squeezed shut.

"Have a look," Reinhardt chuckled gently lowering Victoria to her feet, keeping one hand supported on her back as she blinked a few times. Her green eyes opened owlishly a large grin spread across her lips.

"We did it," she laughed.

Jack rushed forward wrapping his arms around her waist, twisting them both as he lifted her up. The team couldn't help but smile at the pair as Jack pressed his lips softly against Victorias, "You ok?" He asked her resting his head against hers.

"I'm fine Jack," she laughed softly before flinching as he squeezed her softly.

"I think you are bruised," Ana swiped away at her holo screen.

"Yeah I guessed," she stated as she was placed back on her feet.

"It will heal up after a few days I am sure," Ana told her.

"Believe this is yours," Gabriel handed her back the engagement ring.

"Thank you for keeping it safe commander," she told him.

Jack raised an eyebrow his eyes narrowed slightly on Reyes but his commander didn't notice the glare he was receiving though a few of the others did.

"Can we head back now... the sun is setting," Victoria stated, pointing towards the orange horizion.

"Yes," Gabriel told them as he pressed down on his intercom, "Pilots ready for the trip back?"

"Yes sir," They answered.

"Secretary General Adawe has called Commander Reyes," Anu told them over the comms, "She wants a video conference with you and the team sir."

Gabriel groaned slightly as he climbed off the titan, watching Jack jump down and grabbing Victoria out the air as she followed him down. The team where silent as they walk towards the small fighter jets, that had landed in the sand not far away from the titan, the team spilt in tpo three groups, Jack and Victoria, Reinhardt and Ana, Gabriel, Laio, and Torbjion.

Jack helped Victoria strap herself into the heat, the fake smile dropped as she slumped back against his side. The cheerful face showed a tired woman who wanted to sleep the rest of the week and have a long bath. Jack brushed the sweaty blonde hair out of her face kissing her temple softly.

"So tired Jack," she whispered to him, her eyes closed as she leant back against him. Jack took the hand which held the engagement ring and opened it taking the ring in his hand as he slipped back onto the correct finger.

"I know hun," he told her kissing the ring softly, "We will speak to General Adawe then lay down ok."

Victoria peaked an eye open at him a soft smile across her lips, he looked as exhausted as she felt. Her heart fluttered slightly as his brilliant blue eyes looked at only her, "I don't understand why it's the entire team."

Jack hummed softly as he wiped the blood away from the still bleeding head wound, Victoria blinked a few times in confusion seeing his leather gloved fingers were wet. She reached up pressing her fingers to the wound, pulling the bloody fingers away from the wound she shot up. She gasped in pain as pain shot through her, "Ow... was that when the titan went down."

"Think so yes," Jack answered her.

"Oh... we didn't think about it going down like that did we," she laughed softly.

"I can not believe you volunteered to do that," he growled slightly at her in annoyance.

"Jack I am fine," she told him.

"Do you realise how dangerous that was Victoria, you were hundreds of feet off the ground no parachutes what on earth were you thinking," he yelled at her.

"The hundreds of people that would have died if we didn't take it down, for heavens sake Jack we are the halfway point between the omnics and the civilians that are trying to live a normal life," she argued.

"And what about you?" He questioned.

"Overwatch is here to protect the people Jack."

"So what I am meant to sit here every time you think it's a great idea to try to get yourself killed."

"No, I expect you to fight with me."

"I don't want to see you trying to get yourself killed every time you go into a fight."

"Yes because I did that on purpose."

"Well, you seemed damn excited about fighting a titan."

"You jumped at the chance."

"No, I just did not want to leave a teammate out there on his own."

"And giving the ring to Reyes."

"Is that seriously what this is about?" She asked him disbelief written across her face her green eyes wide, "You are jealous of our commander because I asked him to look after our engagement ring because I was worried it would fall off."

"Convenient it was around Reyes this happened and not Ana," he stated.

The jet fighter rumbled as it landed, Victoria struggled to unbuckle herself her hands hurt slightly and the throbbing on her head was worse. She smacked Jacks hand when he tried to help as she three the straps to the side she suddenly stood and threw the door open. She grimaced with every step she took her back felt like it was on fire, "You are unbelievable Jack Morrision," she told him before she stalkefdoff to Ana.

Jack sat still for a few moments before he unbuckled his seat and rushed off after her, "Victoria wait a moment."

She didn't turn to look at him and ducked under Ana's arm, the woman cupped her chin making her look up into the light.

"Everything ok Jack?" Reinhardt came up beside him patting his back.

Jack ran a hand through his blonde hair before he sighed, "Yes fine Reinhardt." He looked up at the shining top of the temple, knowing that Adawe was waiting for the team, "Come on we better not keep the Secretary General waiting."

"Right you are my friend," Reinhardt replied.

The two were silent as they walked into the temple General Anu showed them towards the board room where a large screen was showing General Secretary Adawe reading her tablet. Ana sat next to Victoria on one side of the table wiping away the blood the had dried on her temple.

He decided it was not a good idea to try to sit next to her, he could tell from the other side of the table that she was angry but he kept quiet he did not in anyway want to cause a fuss.

"We are all gathered Adawe," Gabriel told her.

She glanced up her electric blue eyes shined brightly at them before she placed the tablet down next to her before she turned to look at the camera fully. "I can not express the gratitude I have received from the Prime Minister of Eygpt for your heroics today."

"All part of the job General Secretary," Gabriel stated.

"Between the seven of you and now the six pilots you have taken out a titan something which normally takes an entire army to take one down," she continued, "You have done a fantastic service to Overwatch and me. All the countries after watching your fight today are impressed, multiple applications for people who want to join have come in."

"And anything else?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, I also want to say that I have spoken to General Anu about moving you forward, moving the border between the humans and the omnics closure to their home base. But this will only come into effect when Ana and Victoria are back with you," she told them.

"Well then if that is all," Gabriel leant forward to press the hang-up button.

"One small thing, though," she cut him off the smirk that the team hated across her lips, "The UN agrees it might be a good idea for over the next few days to check up on the villages that have recently been attacked and look for surviors," she told them.

"I take it we will be taking a medical team with us?" Victoria asked tilting her head back pressing a cloth against the wound.

"Yes a medical team with each team I suggest three teams as a large group of omnics have swept through an eastern Area of Eygpt," she told them, "I have spoken to General Anu and it agreed to take the rest of the day off, go into the town and have some fun. I will see you boys when you get home, Ana, Victoria I will see you next week."

With that, the Secretary General switched off the camera and the room was silent, "Fucking Adawe and her publicity stunts," Gabriel muttered, "Go get cleaned up into something nice for the damn cameras."

Gabriel stormed out of the room a cloud of anger surrounded his head, Victoria stood next waving off Anas threating hands, "I will wash it off."

"It needs to be cleaned," the others left leaving Ana, Jack, and Victoria in the room. Ana pulled the cloth away from Victoria's head, pressing her fingers under the wound the flow of blood had stopped.

"See it's fine," Victoria stated.

"Ana is right Vicky," Jack told her.

"Sorry are you sure you want someone else talking to me or are you going to get jealous again," she snapped at him.

"He is only trying to help," Ana told her softly.

"No, he's..." Victoria didn't finish her sentence as the voices in her head started to argue that she needed to make him happy, that her job was to make Jack happy and above all else, she must smile.

"Victoria?" Jack stood up and walked around the table pressing a hand softly on her arm, "You..."

A smacking sound of her hand against his forearm sounded, "I don't want to talk to you Jack just please... leave me alone."

Jack sighed a look of defeat washed over his face as he left the room, he over reacted he remembered her asking people she trusted to hold the ring when they were on patrol. Why was Gabriel someone he didn't want holding her ring he, he was there commander for god sake.

The Captial of Eygpt Cario was a gorgeous city, their own version of Las Vegas. Gabriel knew what Adawe had planned as they saw reporters from the corner of their eyes as they stepped into the Cleopatras night club. The club was loud with both the music and people within the club it was rather packedto the brim full of people. A woman dressed as Cleopatra one of the many waitresses that was dressed as the famous female pharaoh, she leads them through to a VIP area of the club.

Victoria looked and felt uncomfortable from the moment she walked into the nightclub her skin crawled slightly feeling like she was being watched. She slid onto the velvet sofa and ordered a tall glass of water, Ana ordered lemonade whilst the others ordered something alcoholic. Victoria sat silently listening to the others speak, giving a polite smile whenever Torbjion or Laio tried to crack a joke. She hated this, something told her she always hated nightclubs never wanted to step foot into them at all.

"You ok...?" Ana whispered in her ear watching the small blonde from the corner of her eyes seeing the girl felt uncomfortable.

"Fine," she forced the smile as she spotted a woman with a camera pointed towards the team, it was a lie, why are you still lying, you trust them. It ran over in her mind a few times before she stood, "I am getting a glass of wine... want one?"

"Yes red," Ana told her.

Jack watched Victoria's sudden departure not feeling Ana slip into the seat next to him before she spoke, "What did you say to her?"

"Shit..." he hissed slightly, "Don't do that Ana."

"What have you said, she seems heartbroken Jack," Ana stated.

"I might have gone off on one for no reason, she..." Jack ran his hand through his hair, "Always takes her ring off in dangerous fights. She took it off when we fought the titan. She gave it to Gabriel to look after."

Ana glanced around looking for Reyes who seemed to have ended up on a dance floor pressed up against a tall brunette, "You got jealous didn't you?"

"Yes," Jack stated, "I don't get jealous of Laio he's married, Reinhardt is smitten with you and Torbjion just seems to be only interested in his turret." Ana couldn't help but laugh at the last comment, "Just Gabe is a single man and the way he looks at her sometimes."

"What look?"

"The look of him just watching her."

"I think you are worried," Ana reassured him, "She hasn't been home for about ten months she is still adjusting to life at Overwatch. You are worried that some other man has come into her life and you think she's turned her eto him."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, it's not Gabe you are worried about it's her. You know she has changed, she's not the rule breaking Victoria you fell in love with when you were young. She's a hurt young woman who deep down no matter how many smiles she flashes to the cameras. She is terrified Jack, and you are worried that she is going to just leave you," Ana stated.

Jack was silent for a good two minutes before he answered, "Yes."

"You know she loves you," Ana tried to tell him.

"Loves me or brainwashed to love me."

"Is this about ..."

"I know Adawe said something to Victoria," Jack explained.

"I don't think Adawe would have brainwashed Victoria too."

"Do you know on those nights she lays there screaming from nightmares, she still has them, Ana. She mutters must keep Jack happy."

"Jack I think you are over thinking this."

"The Golden Couple, Ana, That's what they are calling us. Who do you think came up with that."

"It's the papers Jack."

Jack slumped in his seat and downed the rest of his drink, "She... should have been back by now."

Victoria hated this as she squeezed through the crowds of people, a few noticed her and asked for pictures. This made her feel more uncomfortable as she wore a scoop neck Overwatch Blue Satin dress that ended up at the top of her thighs. It had been snuck into her luggage by someone her bet was one of Adawe's spies slipped it in as Ana wore a deep orange dress as well.

She slipped into the bar after the fifth photo and signaled the bartender, "Patient Zero..." A voice whispered in her ear, she froze as hands brushed over her hips. Her blonde hair was brushed back over her shoulder.

"How can I help?" The bartender grinned at her, he was dressed as an Egyptian slave. His bare chest shined under the low light, white material wrapped around his hips. He smirked as he watched Victoria shift slightly thinking it was him, not seeing the hand that rested on her hip.

"Of course," he went off and started to make the drinks.

"It has been awhile," the hand dipped lower, "You escaped use Master Daniels has missed you."

Victoria screwed her eyes shut as the hand slipped up the hem of her dress, "Remove your hand, sir."

"A slave doesn't argue against a Master," the voice told her.

"I am not..." she whispered, she felt the body press against her back pushing her against the bar top.

"No... you are a whore," he growled in her ear. She whimpered holding her hand to her mouth the words echoed in her ears, "Lying under me moaning begging for more," the mouth was pressed against her ear. "Is that what you do now, for your Commander...?"

Victoria breathed deeply looking up at the glasses that hung above the bar, Jack was walking towards them through the crowd. She slipped her free hand up thigh feeling the holster strapped to her leg. She looked up as the bartender placed the glasses of wine down in front of her, "Sorry Miss I was taken aside by my manager."

'Help,' she mouthed.

The bartender glanced over her noticing the man pressed up behind her, "Excuse me, sir."

"Mind your own business mate," he growled.

"The lady seems uncomfortable I am asking you to remove..."

"Look my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Jack questioned.

"Jack..." she whimpered.

The hands were suddenly pulled away from her as Jack had dragged the man off her holding the man's hands behind his back in one hand, she suddenly turned before she breathed out, "Weasle face..."

"Victoria, you ok?" Jack asked her his face full of concern, she nodded back to him.

Jack watched her nod her head to him he noticed she was going for the pistol that had been strapped to her thigh. A large man nearly on the same muscular size as him came over, "Everything ok here?" The bouncer could tell that it wasn't Jack knew it was standard procedure to ask.

Weasel Face as Victoria called him now started to struggle, "Look I was minding my own..."

"I was asking Miss Johnson," the bouncer cut him off.

"He tried..." she whimpered her green eyes shined brightly with tears under the low light, "He started whispering in my ear, touching the hem of my dress I..."

"Look at the way the whore is dressed asking for it if I tell you," Weasel face stated.

"Victoria do you know this man?" Jack asked all she could do in response was the nod in return not knowing how to answer him.

"Mr. Morrision please hand him over him..." The bouncer started.

"No, he... he is a part of Talon this is..."

"Overwatch territory," Gabriel sounded over all the noise, "Would it be possible to speak to the manager here."

"Of course, please follow me," the bouncer sounded to them.

Gabriel went to Jack before following the bouncer, "Let me take him, Victoria needs you."

Jack nodded his head in response handing the Talon operative to Gabriel, Victoria wrapped her arms around her middle hugging herself. All eyes of the club had turned to them, Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he drew her away from the crowd into the back.

She sobbed as the door closed behind them, her body shook violently she didn't know what would have happened if it was in another location.

They headed up to the Bosses room, a tall woman similar looks to Ana stood with her back towards the door. Unlike Ana, though her black hair was curled with strands of gold through her hair, "Gabriel Reyes, Victoria Johnson and Jack Morrision miss," the bouncer introduced them.

"Leave us, Brutus," she commanded turning towards them.

Brutus nodded his head in understanding as Gabriel shoved weasel face into the seat on the other side of the desk.

"I have called the UN embarrassery, I am so sorry Miss Johnson for the trouble this has bestowed you," the woman stated before she sneered at the weasle face in the chair across her desk.

Victoria tried to wave it off but Gabriel spoke before she had the chance to reply, "We would rather this not leave this room, this is Overwatches current jurisdiction."

"Of course not I am Mrs. .Deleawatt," she answered, "I will allow you four to have the room."

She swept out the room within moments of her words taking her phone with her, the weasel spat on the floor at her feet making her back away a step her breathing quickened. "Do you get on your knees for them like the good little whore you are," his voice felt like grease against her ears.

Something started to nag at the back of her mind, 'men prefer whores on their knees' that's what she was a whore.

The sound of cracking bone broke her chain of thought as she saw Jack hovering over weasel face blood splattered on his knuckles. "Want to repeat that?" He questioned.

The weasel chuckled as he spat a mouthful of blood on the floor smirking at Victoria, "You were gorgeous when you were beig fucked only time when you did, she used to moan on command. Didn't you?"

She remembered being raped, clearly, she couldn't remember what she was told. "I would be careful what you say about her you bastard," Gabriel growled at him, "Now tell us what is Talon doing here?"

"Well what do you -" he grunted in pain as Jack again slammed his fist into the Talon operatives face.

"Stop looking at her like that," he growled.

Weasle laughed before he turned his eyes to Victoria, "Do you miss it?"

Jack grabbed the weasel by the silk collar of his shirt pulling him out of his chair to look straight into his blue eyes, "I dare you to say that again."

"What is it Morrision, afraid to admit that your fiance was a whore to the heads of Talon," he grunted.

Gabriel froze, "Wait for the heads of..."

"What you think those idiots you arrested last year was important," the weasel snorted, "They only touched her once... they were never meant to drug her right away."

Victoria blinked a few times looking like a gawking fish her green eyes showed confusion before they glazed over slightly, "They... they were pawns in a game weren't they."

"Oh the Lil slut is remembering," he chuckled before a punch sounded Victoria flinched as the sound of crunching bone filled the air, Weasle continued to laugh as blood poured from his broken nose, "Why aren't you fighting...?" She questioned.

"Master Daniels," he answered weaving slightly in pain.

"I don't," she grabbed hold of her scalp her long nails dug into her own skin.

"No..." he laughed at her watching her panic over his words, "They think that it's all gone, all traces of what we did to you but we will always be there. Might not be in person but Master Daniels is quite upset that his favorite didn't return."

"No... no... no... no..." she whispered to herself shaking her head trying to rattle her brain for actual thoughts of this Master Daniels. Her nails started to dig deeper into her scalp, strong hands wrapped around her wrists pulling her hands from harming herself.

"It's ok Victoria," Reyes told her.

Her bottom lip wobbled as her eyes filled with tears as she sobbed, she thought this was over that it was those men who they arrested ten months ago were the ones that raped her. But they weren't even high up members.

"Gabe get her out of here?" Jack asked never commanding his commanding officer.

Gabriel nodded back to Jack as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out to the dim hallway, she sobbed as Gabriel closed the door behind them.

"You are alright girl," he told her, "They can't harm you now."

"But he..."

"We do not ever listen to Talon in that way, Talons only threat to us is drug pushing and human trafficking they have not hurt us in any other way," Gabriel told her.

She mutely nodded her head holding her hands up to her eyes trying to block the tears that were falling, "I don't remember a Master Daniels... I remember the weasel but I don't..."

Gabriel's hand landed on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze, "The team won't let them hurt you, Victoria I promise you that."

"But..."

"Gabriel Reyes," A voice sounded behind them.

Victoria noticed Gabriel did something that Jack always did when they were put into an awkward situation. He stepped in front of Victoria, "How can I help?"

"Kerry Banks," The woman told him, "I work for the Us Embarrass any I am here to take the Talon Operative into Custody. Under General Secretary's Order's this man will be removed to Overwatch Headquarters for questioning."

Gabriel jutted his head back towards the door as Victoria buried her face into his back, she hated this weakness she had.

"Back there," he told them.

"On his own?" The woman asked him.

Gabriel shook his head, "No Jack Morrision is with him."

The next few moments in Victoria's mind was a blur as she watched the Talon operative being dragged away his eyes locked onto Victoria's as he was being pushed down into the car, "Master Daniels will find you!" He yelled as they stood in the warm evening air outside the nightclub, watching him getting pushed into the car, "You were his favorite," the laugh now unsettled her, "He will find you."

She looked small standing between Gabriel and Jack who were huge and muscular compared to her, but she stood tall unable to falter in front of so many people.

"Oh shut up," one the guards growled as they slammed the door shut.

They stood for a few more moments watching the van drive off before Victoria turned on her heels back into the club, "I really need that drink." Her mind was playing on Master Daniel's who was he exactly, was he the head of Talon or was he a man that paid Talon for work, she shook her head allowing the bright golden blonde locks to fall around her. No, she couldn't let Talon into her head not again she can't focus on them because it would take her off her main goal. To finish the omnic war and go home that's all she needs to worry about. That is what she will worry about.


	14. Chapter 14

A week later Victoria breathed in the Washington air as she and Ana stepped off the plane, she didn't speak about Weasel face. But from the look on secretary Adawe's face told her she, on the other hand, did want to talk.  
"MUMMY!" Victoria heard Fareeha yell as she rushed across the private jet hanger.  
Ana reached down scooping Fareeha up and swung the girl around both mother and daughter laughed as Ana nuzzled her daughter's cheek. Victoria stood next to Ana tugging her coat slightly closure, Fareeha reached out to Victoria allowing the younger woman to take her and kissing her cheek.  
"Only you two?" Fareeha sounded disappointed that the others weren't with them.  
"Sorry darling," Victoria stroked back the dark hair back, "The others are back in Eygpt protecting your home."  
Fareeha smiled weakly as Victoria put her back down onto her feet, "Will I still get to talk to them?"  
"Of course darling."  
Fareeha smiled slightly and tugged on her mother's hand, "Come see what I did."  
Ana sent a wave back to Victoria as Secretary Adawe walked to her, Ana's face showed concern to Victoria over Adawe's shoulder.  
"It is a pleasure to see you again General Secretary," the fake smile that had plastered her face.  
"Victoria would you like to come to my office," it wasn't a request it was an order. Reyes had a similar voice and someone else did, she bit her lip as she felt a pain spread across her temple. Ten months, two weeks and four days since she has been back home. No matter the drug concussion in her body trying to fight what was in her system, when she forced herself to think it hurt always hurt.  
Victoria was silent as she followed the General Secretary through the halls, she noticed a lot of new staff all with giant overwatch symbols on backs of jackets or shirts walk past. A few saluted at her then she realized why these were the new soldiers that Adawe had hired hoping that their own army will do a better job than the other countries.  
"Come in Victoria," Adawe was being nice, alarm bells rang in Victoria's mind knowing the general secretary wanted something.  
Victoria sat down in the overstuffed cream chair, "Is this about what happened?"  
"Yes," she stated.  
"I didn't mean to cause a hassle Adawe I promise he..." Victoria felt terrified she wanted a proper hot shower not the shower in the bags they had in the Temple of Anubis she could still feel the fingers across her skin.  
"Victoria you didn't do anything wrong though I need to know do you remember anything else?" Adawe asked.  
The blonde shook her head the blonde waves curled around her, "I tried but..."  
"Our doctors would like to run more tests, more injections as we lost a lot during your time in Austrailia," she told Victoria.  
"Of course do you think..."  
"I understand you want a bit of relaxation on your week off," Adawe smiled a sickly sweet smile that put Victoria on edge.  
"I understand that Overwatch comes first Secretary General," Victoria stated.  
"Good Ameila Vale, of 'Come talk to Vale' has been begging for an interview with you since you came back," bingo Adawe was wanting her in more press coverage, "You have tomorrow for Fareehas birthday."  
"Thank Secretary General," she smiled pushing the chair back and leaving the room.  
She could feel the shakes all the way to her room, all new recruits tried to stop her wanting to ask questions but she couldn't speak. When the door slammed close behind her she let herself finally breath wanting away from this dreadful place. A low pitch whine sounded at her feet as she looked down Dexter's warm chocolate eyes looked up at her, "Hey boy," she smiled down at him. He barked happily to see his mistress and jumped around her feet, before he looked at the door, "Sorry baby..."  
Dexter whined before nudging her knee pushing her towards the oversized sofa, "You miss him as much as I do."  
Victoria laid down on the sofa tucking one of her arms under her head, as Dexter laid down beside her. She didn't know how long it took her before she stopped her hugging Dexter and finally decided to go wash, the dalmatian followed closely behind her as she grabbed hold of her tablet out of her bag and locked the bathroom door behind her. She sat down on the edge of the tub and ran the bath till it was scolding hot, she flicked through the most recent movie listing finding 'They are like us,' it was a musical about the start of the omnic war and rested it on the toilet lid as she sank into the hot water.  
Victoria rested her head back against the white rim of the bath tilting her head slightly to look at the screen, bubbles piled high covering her entire body with the soapy suds. She and Jack needed to talk really, she was still annoyed that he didn't trust her with Gabriel but she was thankful about the incident with Weasel face that she knew Secretary Adawe would want to speak about more.  
The tablet suddenly stopped playing the musical number of an omnics love for the trees and blared out some heavy rock metal from the 1950's, she jumped slightly at the sudden loud music. She leaned across and swiped twice at the screen ignoring the call and starting the play again. It didn't take long for a high pitched ding to sound, and the music to sound again. This time she looked at the name seeing Gabe across the screen, she whined in annoyance as she shifted in the tub so her breasts pressed against the rim of the bath. Her arms folded along the edge as she leaned forward slightly and tapped on the answer button. Both Gabriels and Jacks face appeared on her screen, the lighting was dark they were both lit up by what she assumed was the torch on Gabriel's pad.  
"Fuck Victoria sorry," Gabriel realised that she was in the bath and shoved the tablet into Jacks' hands.  
She laughed slightly at the dark blush that illuminated his face, "How can I help?"  
"We are having problems getting a hold of Torbjion we need visuals on him can you?" He asked her.  
Victoria tilted the screen backward as she stepped out of the bath and unplugged the tub, she wrapped a large towel around herself noticing she had been soaking in the tub for just about an hour as she dried herself off. She took the tablet off the seat and threw it across the room to land next to Dexter.  
"Victoria there is no need to throw it," Jack scolded her.  
She laughed as she threw on an Overwatch issued tank top and black jeans, she put on her combat boots and threw on her jacket. She breathed deeply as she scratched Dexter behind the ear and picked up the tablet, "What are you guys doing it's looking like the sun is just rising there?"  
She noticed that the sky had got slightly lighter in the background, "Patrol, General Anu had a report that a handful of slicer omnics had been spotted."  
Victoria locked the apartment behind her as she skipped the elevator and jogged down the stairs stumbling passed a few trainees, "What on earth slicer omnics they..."  
"Haven't been seen since the beginning of the crisis we know," Gabriel's voice was faint.  
Victoria skidded through the halls a few minutes later knowing that every second counted, she slipped into the IT department taking three data pads and a few cables she entered the first free meeting room with a board.  
"When did you last hear from him?" She asked as she set up the tablets to the screen she swiped at a few screens bringing up data on slicers, Torbjion's comms line which seemed to be done along with the other four that was still in Eygpt. Liao and Reinhardt's lines were faint in her ear, she got two pings straight away on the map which were Gabriel and Jack.  
"What are you seeing Victoria?" Gabriel asked her.  
"I've got you two," she answered as she chewed on her bottom lip.  
"Anything else?" He asked.  
"Give her a minute."  
"Torbjion's life is on the line!"  
"You shouting at her is not gonna help her!"  
Victoria screwed her eyes shut as she rubbed her temples, she knew what she needed but at the same time, she was not sure. She flicked up Overwatches satellites and radio signals in the area, the satellites over Eygpt was stationed over Anubis at the moment she picked up the radio chatter from the soldiers out there.  
"Jack... what where Torbjion's last coordinates?"  
"28 North and 29 East," he answered his voice became slightly crackly.  
Victoria's fingers raced across the tablet her green eyes focusing on 28 North, 29 East they were right in the middle of the desert at the moment.  
"Are you sure Slicers would be all the way out there..." She wasn't entirely sure if she was questioning the boys or herself.  
But Gabriel heard her, "Satellite images show them being here, there's a village two hundred yards north of where we saw them."  
"Can I have these images or..." a few seconds later a loud ding filled the room and an item was in her inbox. "Thank you," she chirped.  
"No problem how are you doing finding him?" Jack asked her.  
"You know trying to move a satellite isn't easy right?" She questioned.  
"How on earth do you even know how to do all this?" Gabriel questioned.  
"I don't know... I just..."  
"Victoria just focus on the task you have been given," Jack told her  
She breathed deeply knowing that he was right, it still hurt trying to think back to certain points her army training was a major one at the moment. Her childhood and her time throughout high school were another, she brought up the image that they had sent to her the clear slim outline if an aerial shot of picture. It just caught the glint of the sharp curved blade.  
She took a few deep breaths before she set back to work her mind solely focused on finding Torbjion. As the satellite moved over the given coordinates she heard a faint crackle. Looking back up to where everyone's comms lines sat on her screen, she sent a boost through the satellite into the radio towers as she drew the image in to be bigger Victoria grinned a Cheshire cat-like grin. An encampment was made about twenty yards from Torbjion's the last ping to the comms unit. His comms lines continued to crackle whilst Laios and Reinhardt became as clear as day in her ears.  
"Miss Victoria what a surprise," Reinhardt's laughter sounded in her ears.  
Jack and Gabriel saw Victorias smile the tablet that held the call was pointed towards them.  
"Nice to hear your voice to Reinhardt, Laio are you two alright? Your comm lines were drowned out slightly?"  
"We are fine, we came across a village it seems to have Talon soldiers through it," Laio responded.  
Victoria hummed and stepped away from the tablets towards the holo screen she pulled the terrain of what looked like an encampment and the town up into 3D.  
"Talon..." she whispered, "Come on Torbjion just a bit..." she adjusted the radio frequency her eyes on the encampment. Laio's and Reinhardt's red dots were bright against the blue backdrop, she was using their comm's to emit the radio waves. A small blip and the sound of shouting fiddled her ears, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU DUNCE!" Torbjion's yell sounded loudly in the team's ears.  
A red blip came from within the encampments site, "Got him..." she laughed.  
"Good girl," Gabriel told her.  
"I WARN YOU, YOU WILL NOT LIKE ME WHEN I AM ANGRY!" Torbjion's yell was louder.  
Victoria flicked his coordinates to the four, "Talon operatives... I don't think they were slicers. I think Talon was using something to look like them... I don't..."  
"Victoria you have done well," Gabriel told her, "Go..."  
"No!" She told him, "I need to know Torbjion will be safe."  
"Miss Johnson," a familiar voice sounded in the doorway, Victoria pushed her hair back out of her face. The bright red hair of secretary Adawe stood in the doorway, "It is late you..."  
"Victoria go to sleep love," Jack cut her off, Victoria noticed her view had changed she must be on Jacks visor now and not the tablet. The sound of the wind was rushing past the microphone.  
Adawe stepped into the room, placing a hand om Victoria's shoulder, "You need rest Miss Johnson."  
"You have done a great job Victoria thank you," Gabriel told her.  
"We will call when we have him, I promise you," Jack told her.  
"Alright, I love you, Jack," she smiled at the camera.  
"Love you two Vicky see you soon," he then terminated the call.  
Adawe leads her from the room, "You did well Miss Johnson that was a lot of pressure they put on you I am impressed with how well you handled that." Victoria was able to snatch her own personal tablet off the table before they fully exited the room.  
"Thank you Madame Secretary," she smiled.  
They both walked in silence away from the meeting room all the way to Victorias apartment a part of her knew that Adawe was concerned for their health more than anything. If her soldiers were unwell they wouldn't be able to perform their tasks correctly which in turn could lead to failed missions. As Victoria slipped back into her apartment Dexter looked up from the sofa as Victoria put him down a bowl of dog food and made herself some herbal tea. The tablet laid across the marble surface, she watched Dexter nudge his bowl about with his nose as he gulped down his food. Torbjion was a fantastic engineer the nanobots that Ana shot into them throughout missions to keep them upright and going was his creation, along with Reinhardt's armor and she only recently found out he had helped on her boot designs. If they did lose him, she wasn't sure who would help them. Yes, she and Ana were good with tech, nothing they do where on his level.  
She downed her tea and gripped the tablet off the side before she climbed in bed. Dexter jumped up onto the blue covers and curled up on Jacks side of the bed.  
Victoria slipped the pistol under her pillow as she closed her eyes allowing sleep to claim her as an old friend.

The loud ringing sound sounded in her ears Victoria threw herself up the covers bundled around her waist frantically reaching for the pistol. Dexter barked twice at Victoria which pulled the blonde out of her tired state of mind. The clock flashed 03:00 in a gentle blue color as she noticed the bright light filling her room. She grabbed the tablet and flicked up to answer the call, a very tired sweaty looking Jack was grinning widely at her, she could tell they were back in Anubis.  
"We got him, Talon operatives jumped him when he followed the 'slicers' trace," he told her, his wide grin made her heart flutter slightly.  
"Good, is he alright?" She asked through a yawn.  
"He's fine, sends his thanks for helping us find him but is annoyed you fiddled about with the Overwatch satellites and nearly fried our comms with the radio signals you boosted out from us," he chuckled, his face fell for a second his eyes seeming to scan her for a few moments, "Did I wake you?"  
Victoria hummed and nodded her head smiling weakly at him, "It's alright... glad to know he's safe."  
"You ok? Gabe was a bit harsh on you earlier."  
That made her laugh as she laid back down propping the tablet up on the small stand she curled up around the tablet. Dexter also padded about before he laid back down his head resting on her hip.  
"Jack he is the Commander of our team, he was worried about Torbjion it is fine really."  
"No flashbacks or anything?"  
Victoria smiled tiredly at him shaking her head, "I'm fine Jack, I promise."  
"I want to apologize..."  
"For what?" She asked.  
"Last week with you and Gabriel I didn't..."  
"Jack sorry what I am confused," she told him.  
Jack's eyes seemed to be fixed on one spot on her face, she reached up her fingers brushed the cut in her hairline. Fighting the titan felt as if it was months ago to her, she didn't realise how much it took out of her and Laio until the following day when they were up at the crack of dawn the next morning even after drinks.  
"I had no right to have a go at you for giving Gabriel the ring," he stated.  
"Oh Jack," she smiled, "It's fine..." Deep down though it wasn't fine the small nagging in the back of her head told her, he was going to leave her, send her back to Talon because she was talking to other men.  
"No it's not Vicky it was a right dickish move off me," he told her.  
"Jack I understand why you were annoyed."  
"Do you, or are you just saying that to make me feel ok."  
"You are worried I will try to please Gabriel...like... I did for... Talon."  
Jack's eyes widened realising what it sounded like to her, "No no, Vicky I never thought anything like that."  
"But you..."  
"I was jealous."  
"Why, though...?"  
"You are going to laugh," he chuckled.  
"I can't laugh at you."  
"Promise?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
She sent him a tired looking smile before she held her pinky finger up to the camera, "Promise," she answered.  
Jacks laugh rang in her ears making her swoon slightly as he lifted his own finger and bumped it against his own screen. "I thought... you would realise that there are much better people out there than me."  
Victoria blinked a few times before she laughed, "Oh now you are being silly Jack."  
"But Reyes?"  
"Is my commanding officer, he is our commander I do not want him. I want you, I want to remember all the times we had together. I don't want anyone else..."  
"But your ring."  
"Jack... I don't trust myself I got lost. I could loose the ring... especially on top of fighting at hundred foot or higher omnic. I don't want to spend time combing through the sand when I could be spending my time-fighting omnics to make this world better."  
"But why..."  
She giggled smiling softly at him, "Because Reyes was there when it came to mind if I had thought of it before I stepped onto the fighter jet I would have given it to you."  
"I am over reacting aren't I."  
"A lil," her voice made a higher pitch as she made the gesture with her fingers causing her fiance to chuckle as he watched her do it.  
"How is it?"  
"Without you... Oh, dull."  
"Missing me?"  
"No not really," she scratched Dexter behind the ears making the dog groan and shift closure towards her, "Got Dex keeping me company."  
Jack huffed with fake annoyance before he smirked at her, "Fine if you are going to be that way." It looked like he was reaching forward to press the hang-up button.  
"No, wait!" She suddenly cried looking worried.  
"Vicky," Jack sounded worried, "Hey princess, I wasn't going to sshhh it's alright."  
"Sorry just..."  
"You don't like being in a room on your own trying to sleep?" She nodded her head, her green eyes shined brightly with collected tears. "Want me to just talk?"  
Victoria nodded again as she buried herself further into the covers, "Please."  
"Well, what do you want to know?"  
"The scar in your hairline, it's really faint not many can see it luckily it doesn't ruin then poster boy look."  
Jack glared at her for a few seconds realising she had picked that up from Reyes. "Well..."

'The sun peaked through the orange leaves of the apple orchard, as Victoria and Jack sat down on a picnic blanket. Jack leaned back on his elbows as Victoria rested her head in his lap both looking over the Valley watching the sun set across the lake.  
Jack ran his fingers through Victoria's hair, pulling out a few knots as he went, "Ow," she suddenly hissed as he violently tugged her head back.  
"You ok?" He asked she could tell the fake concern laced in his voice.  
"Rip my hair out next time why don't ya," her Indiana accent was strong.  
"Oh you are being a baby Vicky," he chuckled.  
The woman was up in a flash her green eyes settled on his own blue ones, "How about I tug out a load of your hair."  
"Oh come on Vicky you are just being stupid now aren't ya," he stated.  
Victoria blinked a few times started about what he just said, she reached over and flicked him in the temple. "Ow," he hissed lurching back slightly as he stood.  
"See," she laughed, "Hurts don it."  
"Come here you," Jack ordered pouncing forward reaching out to grab her, Victoria rolled out of the way and Jack tripped his foot getting caught in the blanket going flat on his face. Victoria couldn't help but giggle as Jack groaned pulling back up.  
Victoria gasped as Jack sat up, blood poured down his face looking around the area Victoria found a sharp pebble which he must have landed on.  
"Oh Jack," she whispered pulling out a batch of tissues from her back pocket, "Here."  
Jack took the tissues from her offered hand and pressed them against the bleeding wound. He laughed before leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against hers, "I'm ok."  
"Promise?" Her voice was soft she sounded as if she was about to cry.  
"Promise," he laughed hugging her tightly with one arm.'

Jack smiled as he saw Victoria had drifted off, her breathing had evened out as she curled up around the tablet as she slept. Jack ended the video call placing the tablet flat down on the table, pushing himself back away from the table in the central hub maps covered the table and the walls. New pins had been added to the large map that covered the back wall bright purple symbolizing Talon stood out against the soft yellow paper.  
"Jack," Gabriel leaned against one of the archways the one that was normally covered with a blue curtain for the girls but since they weren't here they had pulled it back.  
"Yeah, Gabe?"  
"How is she?"  
"Alright..."  
"You don't sound sure on that one," Gabriel chuckled as he crossed the room and pulling out the seat next to Jack.  
"I'm worried for her," Jack told him, "I know Ana is there but last time she slept in a room on her own she had nightmares of being raped."  
"You are worried she is going to have one aren't you?"  
"She is terrified when she has them," Jack argued, Gabriel could tell from the way Jacks body was tensed that at the moment all he could think of was Victoria.  
"She will be fine Jack."  
"Are you the one constantly woken up when she has one!"  
Gabriel placed a hand down on his friend's shoulder smiling at Jack, "She will be fine Jack she's strong. Plus she has Ana as well, who treats Victoria as her own daughter remember that."  
"I know," Jack sighed.  
"I see why you are the worried man, they will back soon don't worry too much."  
"Gentlemen, I am sorry to interrupt your bro time," Reinhardt stated through the archway that leads to the rest of the temple, "Is the lil Lady ok, Jack?"  
"Yeah she is fine," Gabriel chuckled thumping Jack on the back standing from the table, "How can we help?"  
"Torbjion is awake," the older war veteran stated.  
The three made their way up the medical bay seeing one of the doctors shining a torch into Torbjion's eyes, "I am fine doctor let me get to my work." The blonde Swedish man tried to waive off the doctor that was fretting over him.  
"Sorry sir, you are severely dehydrated and you have a concussion."  
"Fucking Talon," Torbjion growled out throwing his arm to the side knocking the pitcher of water off the bedside table.  
"Alright old man we get it," Laio hovered behind Jack and Gabriel a large grin across his face.  
"Yeah thanks for running off the kid, I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't..." Torbjion started to rant at Laio the younger Frenchman grinned widely at the older Swedish man.  
"How are you feeling?" Gabriel interrupted before Torbjion could leap out the bed and strangle Laio.  
"Fine, the doctor here thinks I need bed rest. Did the girls get back alright?" He asked.  
"He most likely wants to make sure you are not going to drop down dead any moment," Gabriel chuckled.  
"It will just be for the day Commander Reyes it is to make sure that he is at full health," The doctor explained.  
They looked around seeing they were the only people in the medical ward, "Could you leave us, doctor?" Gabriel commanded more than asked.  
The doctor realised this and rushed out the room quicker than the others could blink. Jack and Gabriel sat down on the bed to the right of Torbjion whilst Laio and Reinhardt took the left.  
"What happened?" Gabriel asked.  
"Honestly no clue," Torbjion sighed, "We were driving to the destination point you marked on our map we stopped a few miles off so we wouldn't startle the omnics. Laio dashed off and Reinhardt went after the little brat so he didn't get his head removed from a slicer."  
"I didn't mean to boss," Laio looked like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
"We are a team Laio," Gabriel groaned, "This is why we don't run off and put the rest of our team in danger."  
"I know sorry Commander," Laio mumbled.  
Gabriel rubbed his temples, "You are now on guard duty tonight because of this," Laio went to protest before his eyes locked with Gabriels, "Yes commander."  
"Good," Gabriel couldn't help but smirk, "Continue Torbjion."  
Torbjion chuckled slightly at the look of disappointment across Laio's face, "When Reinhardt went off I heard the shifting in the sand next thing I knew I woke up in the center of their camp. Thank Overwatch the Lil Lady was able to find my signal. Though I will be having words with her. The lass nearly blew the comms."  
"Did you hear anything whilst you were there?" Jack asked.  
Torbjion groaned rubbing his temples, "They mentioned Overwatch. Someone called Daniels was still after patient zero."  
"Patient Zero?" Laio questioned.  
Jack blinked a few times, "Victoria..."  
"What?" The four men turned to look at him.  
"The man from the nightclub... he called Victoria patient zero," Jack told them.  
"So you are saying..."  
"What we are going to say is that Talon wanted Torbjion to build armor for them, Victoria's name other than her help won't be mention... we clear?" Gabriel asked all of them.  
"Yes commander," rang in the room.  
Gabriel turned looking at Jack, seeing that his best friends normally healthy bronzed skin was a deathly white.  
Jack felt his heart thudding in his chest as fear washed over him, he wasn't going to let them take her now again he lost her once he Wasnt going to loose her again.


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria was awoken the next morning by the sound of scratching at the door, the rising sun streamed through the open curtains landing on her face. Dexter whined before he bounced up on the bed knocking Victoria onto her back as he sat on her chest licking her face, "Aright, alright," the blonde laughed pushing the dalmatian back slightly.

Dexter barked at her twice, she whined for a few seconds back at him Dexter's eyes seemed to narrow on her before she huffed and swung her legs out of the bed and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Dexter sat at the door looking up expecting his mistress to exit any minute now. He whined a few moments later nudging the door with his nose just as it opened, Dexter yelped as he tumbled forward into Victoria's legs the blonde laugh as she looked down at her baby boy. With a quick scratch behind the ear, Victoria dressed in Overwatch standard gear. Slipping on her trainers she hooked the lead to Dexter's collar, grabbing her phone and keys she left the apartment.

It was just going past six in the morning in Washington DC as Victoria jogged through the streets weaving in and out of the business men and women making their way to the early morning shift at work. She loved this small piece of freedom to herself as she had circulated the main paths and stepped back onto the Overwatch compound. Dexter panted at her feet as he trotted beside her as she pushed the door to the apartment complex open.

"Stairs?" She questioned him.

Victoria giggled as Dexter glared at her and trotted towards the elevator sitting down waiting, Victoria's smile fell as the doors dinged open and General Secretary Adawe and General Jackson stepped out. "Good morning Miss Johnson," Adawe greeted.

"Good morning General Secretary, General Jackson," she greeted forcing a smile onto her face, the one that made her cheeks hurt.

"You were out early this morning?" Adawe questioned.

"Just for a run, didn't go anywhere special," Victoria stated.

"Well, I would like to see you after you have breakfast if you do not mind, in my office," there it was the question fake as a demand, Victoria wanted to argue she wanted to spend the day with Fareeha and Ana. Just have a normal day within all of this commotion.

"Of course not General Secretary," Victoria forced the pretty smile as she stepped passed them into the elevator.

Dexter trotted into the elevator and sat down at her feet as Victoria pressed the button to her floor, as the doors shut Victoria let put a sigh of relief and sunk back against the cold metal wall feeling the small pull on her stomach as the elevator went up.

Dexter bounded out of the small little box as they came to their floor, the door swung open as he dove towards the water bowl drinking like this was his last drink as Victoria slipped back into her bedroom. A shower and a fresh set of clothes later Victoria stood fully dressed in her standard Overwatch uniform.

Dexter barked happily within the living room as Victoria came back out, she was thrown slightly off balanced as a small force slammed into her legs.

"Good morning Aunty Vic," a small excited voice sounded.

Fareeha was wrapped around her legs and Ana was standing in her kitchen making her a cup of coffee, "I saw Adawe this morning, she was looking for you," Ana stated.

Victoria sighed as she picked up Fareeha resting the seven-year-old on her hip, "She caught me when I was just coming back in," she answered Ana, "And good morning to you too Fareeha, looking forward to your birthday?"

"Yes very much," she grinned widely, "What did you and Uncle Jack get me?"

"Fareeha Amari," Ana scolded Fareeha, "You will be grateful that you are receiving anything at all."

Fareeha dipped her head against Victoria's shoulder, "Sorry," she muttered to her mother as Victoria put her on the counter top.

Victoria gracefully took the steaming cup of coffee from Ana, "Thank you."

"What did Adawe want?" Ana looked Victoria up and down, "Is that why you are in uniform?"

Victoria hummed in reply as she drank deeply from the mug, "No idea what Adawe wants though but..." Victoria's voice became singsong and a wide smile across her face as she tapped Fareehas nose making the girl laugh, "I will be going out and getting someone's present."

Fareeha giggled smiling widely at her aunt and mother, "Thank you Aunty Vic."

"It is my pleasure sweetheart," Victoria replied.

"Well, breakfast?" Ana asked as she started rifling through Victoria's cupboards pulling out bowls and pans.

"Ana you don't have to," Victoria whined looking over at her friend.

"Nonsense," Ana waved her off.

Fareeha slipped off the counter bounding towards the sofa which Dexter laid down on, she grabbed the controller and flicked through the kid's channels.

"Shouldn't she be in school?" Victoria asked passing Ana the milk as the older woman cracked eggs into a bowl.

"Special week off, the school knows what we do and has allowed her the week off to see family," Ana answered as she started to add a bit of milk to the mixture before handing it back to Victoria to place in the fridge.

"So I class as a family now?" Victoria joked a small smile across her face.

Ana nudged the blonde softly smiling at her, "We are all family."

"I don't think you want to class Reinhardt as a brother Ana," Victoria winked.

Victoria laughed as the bright blush covered Anas face, "You madam," Ana warned.

"Of course Captain," Victoria mocked saulted her.

"MUMMY LOOK!" Fareeha yelled pointing at the Tv.

Both woman turned to the tv seeing that the Fareeha had managed to put on the news, the images on the tv were of the team back in Eygpt. "Fareeha turn up the tv," Ana requested.

"Course mama," Fareeha smiled.

As the volume turned up they both heard the tv clearly, "Though mysteriously the Overwatch woman was not present in last nights raid, however, sources in Washington is suggesting that the girls are back in Washington." Two pictures appeared up on screen blocking out the reported on the right was Ana and Fareeha, who seemed to be in a toy store Fareeha was pointing up at something. The picture on the left was Victoria who was jogging through one the streets in Washington with Dexter at her heels. The reporter came back on screen, "As you can see Ms. Ana Amari and Miss Victoria Johnson both seem to be happily enjoying life back here in the Us. But, it does make this reporter wonder why are thy suddenly back home whilst the boys fight our war this Helen May signing off back to you Trevor."

Victoria glared at the woman on tv her stupid over white smiling was something Victoria would enjoy wiping it off her smug face.

"Glaring at the tv won't shut her up," Ana told her as she handed the smaller woman a plate with red pepper and chili omelet before going to hand Fareeha a smaller one. "You are ok with me taking over your kitchen?"

Victoria smiled widely sitting down on the small island in the open space kitchen as Fareeha had switched to the Disney channel watching some film that must have come out during the time she was captured by Talon. "Of course not Ana, all honestly... I am missing Jack having you in the apartment makes it less lonely... Where is your mum?"

"Oh, mum she's gone on some day out with the senior centre, think it's a hike of some sort," Ana answered.

"You do listen to her right?" Victoria asked.

Ana swatted Victoria slightly laughing, "Do you?"

"No cause the woman is a broken soundtrack I swear," Victoria sighed.

"She cares about you, and worried Victoria you were captured for three years any mother would be," Ana explained to her.

"I know she does, but saying that Overwatch shouldn't be formed and we should leave it to proper soldiers rather than a group of mismatched lunatics is another thing entirely," Victoria ranted.

Ana blinked a few times, Ana was never sure on her opinion of Deliah Johnson she was a protective mother that tried to fight the government and had her daughter declared as dead. "Do not worry about my dear, you will be alright."

"Do I need to do anything for the party tomorrow, for some unknown reason Adawe thought it was today," Victoria sighed.

"It was scheduled for today. My mum told me but the hall was double booked for today so they moved it back, Adawe must have forgotten."

"Well speaking of Adawe," Victoria popped her plate in the sink, she tightened the coat around her waist, "I have a meeting with her, I'll see you for lunch... or dinner depends on what the woman ones. You ok to lock up?" Victoria asked.

"Of course, we will try lunch," Ana told her.

"Bye Aunty Vic," Fareeha waved from the sofa, Victoria smiled softly at Fareeha thinking back this time last year she was chained to someone's bed now she had a family that loved her more than anything.

Adawe scanned through the file in front of her, Gabriel and Victorias full reports from the last month everything seems to be in order the team was wiping through the omnics. It was now June ten months since Overwatch revealed themselves to the worlds and they seem to be making the world a safer place.

A knock on the door took Adawe out of her thoughts, "Enter," she called.

The Overwatches brightest star stepped into her office, Victoria Johnson was a girl envied by all and loved by many. Victoria knew how to act to the press and media, which Adawe was impressed about no matter the hell she went through Victoria knew how to put on a smile.

"Good morning Victoria, please take a seat," Adawe instructed.

The smile on Victorias face to the none trained eye looked relaxed, but Adawe could see that the corners of her smile wobbled ever so slightly.

But she was still graceful as she floated down into the chair across from her, "You wanted to speak with me madame secretary."

"Yes I did," Adawe turned the screen so Victoria could see.

Victoria looked at the mission report from the other week when she and the team took down a titan, Victoria looked slightly confused to why she was being shown a report she had typed up alongside Reyes.

"Sorry madame Secretary I am confused, why am I being shown this?" She asked.

"The new recruits have been reading your reports, I must say they are all impressed with what you have done. We did not expect you to be able to take out a titan from within," she explained.

"Oh... it was honestly simple," Victorias smile was becoming more genuine, "It was mainly Torbjorns and Laios idea, actually Laio was the one meaning to go in I was there for support."

"And what did your commander do?" Adawe asked.

This confused Victoria slightly wondering why she was asking about Gabriel's performance, "Him and Jack..."

"I just want to know Reyes roll within this Victoria."

"Oh... umm... well he commanded the pilots keeping them information," she answered.

"Yet you still lost a pilot to the heat seeking missiles and on top of that, you lost the prototype Emp grenade," Adawe listed off.

"The grenade was my fault," Victoria defended.

"What was the plan for when the titan went down?" Adawe asked.

"It was mine and Laios idea to go into the titan."

"Please answer the question, Victoria."

"We... didn't have a clear one, we planned... we..."

Adawe hummed slightly looking over Victoria knowing the woman didn't have a plan for it, the mission report itself made it clear Victoria and Laio did not have an escape plan. Adawe was surprised that Victoria only came out of that fight with a bang to the head over 100 feet she dropped.

"Who interrogated Mr. Clayman?" Adawe looked over Victoria releasing her face was slightly blank not really knowing who the Secretary General was on about. "The man from Cleopatras NightClub."

"Ohh..." Victoria breathed, "Gabriel..."

"A clear answer would be helpful Victoria."

"But Jack mainly, he was angry and I think Gabe let him interrogate Mr. Clayman because of what..."

"Was he one of the men that raped you, Victoria?"

Victoria felt pain sear through her temples, as she tried to remember pressing a hand to the side of her temple trying to relief some of the pain. "I think so..."

"Victoria if this is hurting..."

"No I just... the men we arrested a few years ago, apparently they weren't as important as we thought."

"In what way?"

"Mr. Clayman, when we were able to take him away from the crowd said I was a whore to the heads of Talon."

That made Adawe freeze Victoria was in deeper than she thought, Victoria watched Adawe closely seeing that the woman was on edge. The room was silent for a few minutes as Adawe typed away at the holographic screen for a few moments. Victoria assumed she was taking down everything she had told her over that last twenty minutes from her guess at the clock.

"What is your opinion of Gabriel Reyes, Victoria?"

"In what way?"

"As a commander, what type of would you say he is?"

"He's a war commander, he gives his soldiers orders and expects them to be followed correctly."

"Would you say he has built relationships with the team?"

"...Yes."

There was a small pause as Adawe's eyes locked onto Victoria, Victoria felt like she was under the scanner that Ana uses throughout missions. "Victoria nothing you say here will get back to Ana, Gabriel or Jack I can promise you."

"I am telling the truth General Secretary."

Adawe hummed, the hum made Victoria feel like the woman did not believe her. "Tell me about what happened last night?"

"In which sense?"

"Overwatch's satellite over Eygpt has been moved to the middle of the desert when it was over Anubis, I watched you find Torbjion but what concerns me is that your commander did not use the resources he had at hand and instead went straight to you."

Victoria tugs on her lower lip before she answered, "Our lines are secure, the lines to Anubis aren't purely Overwatch."

"Your point Victoria?"

"My point is that out there it is easy for Talon or even the onmics central hub to get into their lines, Overwatches communication hubs are built with that in mind. General Secretary I am sorry to say but the reason we are losing this war is because the omnics knows everything we are doing. We have been at war with these things for over twenty years and every day more and more people are suffering from this fight. Because their technology the people have that are fighting the omnics is so outdated that their satellite images mistook talon agents for omnic slicers!" Victoria breathed heavily her cheeks flushed slightly pink.

Adawe smirked behind her screen, this was the Victoria Johnson from the files. Passionate about her work, argumentative telling the world they are outdated.

"I am sorry Secretary..."

Victoria stopped as she noticed Adawe raised her hand, "No you are correct and without you yesterday Torbjion will most likely still be in the Talon camp, what happened last night has been placed in a black file no one other than myself and Reyes will see that file," Adawe explained.

"Because if that file gets leaked... people will lose trust in us," Victoria realised.

"Yes the public looks to the team as a symbol of hope and I don't want that trust damaged in anyway am I clear," Adawe told her.

"Crystal Madame Secretary," she responded.

"I am sorry to have mucked up your week, I only just saw the note that Fareehas birthday celebrations are tomorrow."

"You are a busy person Madame Secretary it is understandable you didn't see the note until today," she smiled.

"Well the interview with Amelia Vale is tomorrow at mid the party is not till five so you will have time," Adawe stated, "A driver will take you into the city so you can get Fareehas shopping."

"I don't..." Victoria realised that the entire time she had been back, Jack had paid for everything every meal every coffee he paid for.

A little chip was placed down in front of her, again the Overwatch symbol was painted on the chip. The chip looked familiar to Victoria.

"Do you remember what these are?" Adawe asked.

"They're money chips... designed to only be used by the designated person... when it's being used... they take a fingerprint test if it doesn't match then the authorities are called," She mumbled a lot of that sentence not really remembering clearly what it was.

"Yes, I asked Jack to collect it before you went to Austrailia but apparently he forgot. Your last eleven months worth of pay is on that," Adawe stated.

"Thank you Madame Secretary," she smiled widely a true smile and not the forced ones she normally uses.

"However, the doctors want to ask you some questions then you may go," Adawe stated.

"Is that all Madame Secretary?" Victoria asked.

"Buy yourself something nice for the interview tomorrow, you are dismissed," Adawe dismissed her.

"Thank you Madame Secretary," Victoria smiled sweetly at her as she raised gracefully from her seat, taking the chip off the table slipping it into her pocket.

"Doctor Burr is going to meet you outside, and remember to make the country love you," Adawe commanded.

A haze came over Victoria's mind as she stepped out of the office, the door clicked shut behind her. She rested back against the white walls, she wanted to scream through a fit and throw everything out of the room. She wanted her freedom, she felt like she had been taken from one prison and dumped straight into another one.

"Miss Johnson?" A new voice questioned.

"Oh sorry," she put the smile back on her face, Doctor Burr was a small man shorter than her coming up to her shoulders, he seemed to be in his late thirties dark skin contrasted against his white lab coat, his head fully shaven and dark brown eyes locked onto her own.

"Doctor Burr correct?" She asked.

"Yes," a scanning tablet was in one hand but he held out his free hand.

"What has happened to..."

"As Ana is your call doctor, I am your on base Doctor as we believe Ms. Amari needs as much rest as the rest of your team," he explained, "Please follow me."

Victoria flew into step with the doctor, they left the main building which held the offices and meeting rooms and their It hub.

She passed the fields which held the obstacle course on, she watched the new recruits run across the course that she had mastered a while ago. "AH Victoria," General Jackson called.

"General Jackson," she smiled moving towards the course, "How are they doing?"

"Well, nothing compared to your time though," he chuckled.

Victoria laughed, "To be fair I did run it for five hours straight."

"True," he grumbled.

Victoria hid a giggled behind her hand as she watched one, the three more recruits land face first in the mud. "Would you like to show them how it's done?"

"Oh... do I have time...?" She turned to Doctor Burr who was looking at a tablet, which when she looked over his shoulder she could see that he was checking the files on the drug concoction that was in her system a few months back.

"I can see how your body has adjusted as your first physical was awful I am surprised they let you out on the field," he told her.

Victoria practically bounced on the balls of her feet at the thought of it, she remembered once in the last month after a fight with an Onmic patrol group that the team called her a bouncing ball of energy.

General Jackson let out a sharp high pitched whistle catching all the cadets attention, "Fall in soldiers!" He demanded.

Soon twenty soldiers stood in front of her all sweaty looking exhausted, "Now I don't think I need to tell you who this is," General Jackson stated pointing to Victoria, "But for those who do not read the news, this is Victoria Johnson Overwatches field agent in Team Alpha."

"Ma'am," a lot of them saluted making Victoria feel slightly uncomfortable a small blush covered the pale cheeks.

"Miss Johnson will be showing you how to do this," he stated.

Victoria undid the white jacket, the soldiers were quite as they watched her hand the coat to General Jackson, all the photos of the team had Victoria's coat tightly secured. Her top was a long blue sleeved shirt with a white corset under the chest and the Overwatch symbol was sewn into the breast pocket. The material was durable but flexible, both her's and Laio's uniforms were made out of this stuff rather than true armour plating like the others. They needed to be able to move and the plating Ana or Reinhardt had might actually stop the two fighting.

"Don't worry I won't cheat and use the boots," she joked to General Jackson.

General Jackson walked with her to the start of the course, the order of the course had been changed slightly and made longer but she knew she could whip the kid's arse's at this.

"Ready Miss Johnson?" General Jackson asked her.

"Ready General," she responded.

"ALRIGHT SOLIDER MOVE MOVE MOVE!" He yelled.

Victoria was off like a light, the tips of her toes touched the floor inside the tires, this time she didn't trip over the last tire this time around instead took off running across a gap towards the steps. Her feet hit against every step and echoed loudly in her ears as she counted the steps, her hands reached up grabbing hold of the zip line, as she flew down towards the ground she smirked to herself as she saw the wall, swinging her legs up she hooked them over bar and once the time was right she grabbed hold of the wall pulling herself over. She rolled off the top of the wall, she wobbled on the edge of the large pool of water. A small gap but a long jump to the rope.

Two steps between the wall and the pond of water, she turned back towards the wall jumping upwards she slammed her feet against the wall. She pushed herself off the wall sending herself through the air, she just grabbed hold of the rope she let go as quickly as she had grabbed hold of the rope. Landing hard on the ground she rolled under the nets that had been pinned to the ground, she pulled herself quickly through the obstacle. As she bounced up onto her feet she smiled softly at the last obstacle, stepping stones in a large bit of mud, she could see a number of times this had been attempted as she stepped onto the first stone. She could have done this with her eyes close, as she continued stepping on the stones the slightest wobble didn't effect her as she stepped on the last step and then off.

"Well done Miss Johnson," General Jackson held her coat out for her, she smiled slipping her arms into the jacket.

"Thank you, General Jackson," she smiled brightly walking back with him to the cadets.

"That boy, is how a real soldier tackles it," he told them, Victoria could tell that Jackson was not entirely impressed with them. "None of you, will touch the field until you can do what Miss Johnson did today."

"Maybe because she's screwing one of the actual fighters she's on the team," she heard one of them mutter.

She didn't change face but knew both General Jackson and Doctor Burr heard that the look on the men's face showed her they were not impressed.

"Want to step forward," General Jackson growled looking at the twenty men and women.

"Jackson its fine, you can tell when men feel inferior when a woman can do a better job than them," Victoria's voice was coated in sugar as she smiled, "Doctor Burr I believe you wanted to run a few tests."

She could see the confusion on the cadets face as she walked towards the medical facilities, Doctor Burr soon fell into step with her.

"The drugs seem to be working, you are at peak performance Miss Johnson. You are on par with Ana Amari at the moment," he told her.

"That's fantastic," Victoria smiled brightly.

"Yes it is," he told as they walked through the medical facility, he pushed open the door to one of the many examination rooms.

He pointed to the chair in the center of the room, "Coat off and unbutton your sleeves please."

Victoria did as she was told throwing the coat over the back of the chair she rolled up her sleeves. Doctor Burr pulled up a chair next to her a few moments later, she didn't have time to register what was happening before a needle was jammed into her arm. She bolted upright, green eyes wide as the serum burnt through her veins. The beeping sound of a heart monitor thudded in her ears, she grounded her teeth together trying to keep a scream at bay but instead, a small whimper left her throat.

"The liquid you have been injected with is a mix of the super solider serum and a relaxant, we believe you have believed you have been under too much stress. That is the reason for the memories not coming back as quickly as they should have," he explained.

The pain was something Victoria's body was trying to reject, it felt like fire through her veins as the serum worked to improve her. The relaxant did not feel like it was working, she had never felt this tense in her life.

"You are fighting it Miss Johnson you must relax," Doctor Burr explained as he readied another needle.

"I thought that was what the relaxant was for," she got out through gritted teeth.

"Medicine does not work if you continue to fight it, Miss Johnson," he explained to her.

"I am not!" She yelled, "It's painful... I can't..."

If it was possible for fire to be a liquid it would be what is coursing through her veins at the moment, she felt tears trickle down her cheeks. She hated this, she was a brilliant soldier why did they feel the need to pump her through with drugs.

She didn't hear or see Doctor Burr move but did feel the mask being put onto her face.

"You will send yourself into a panic attack if you do not breath properly Miss Johnson," at least Doctor Burr was nice, his smile was nice and inviting, unlike Adawes which made Victoria question the motives behind that smile.

She wanted this war over, she didn't want to stay in Overwatch longer than she had too.


End file.
